Dawn
by wolfwriter101
Summary: Takes place 16 years Post BD. Nessie makes the desicion to move to Forks to have a new life. But at school she meets a strange boy who thirts for her blood. Will the boy be her Edward or will it end in tradagy? Nessie/OC
1. First day

**

* * *

**

Okay here we are. I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I own my OC's though. This is my first Twilight story so be nice. This story is about Renesmee but this is

**not**** a Jake/Nessie fic. So here we go.**

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

_How would I explain my life? That's a good question. Why you ask? Well... I'm a half-vampire._

_Yes, a __half_-vampire (my mom was human when she gave birth to me but I'd rather not talk about that. It was rather not the greatest hour for my family…). And, what's happening? Well, my life is starting to change. Hopefully, for the better…

I was looking out my bedroom window nervously. It was a normal rainy Juneau morning. My mom had been helping me get all packed but now stared at me with concern. "You don't have to do this, Renesmee," she said and I flinched. One of these days, I will have to ask her why the hell she had to name me Renesmee.

"I want to mom. I want to have a somewhat normal life," I muttered with aggravation. "I agreed that I would wait till I was fifteen to go to school and that I would get to choose which school," I reminded her as I swept a strand of my bronze hair from my face. My mother and father always tell me how beautiful I am yet I fail to see why I don't think I'm _that_ pretty. But when you grow up around my Aunt Rose, I guess you would have some confidence issues.

"But Forks?" she asked, seemingly confused to why I would willingly choose to go to Forks, Washington.

"Yes mom, I want to stay with Grandpa Charlie," I said and it was true. I really missed him. "Not only that, but Jake will be there to protect me… and Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth." Basically, the whole pack of werewolves in La Push. Yes, Werewolves. You see why my life is hard to explain when it's filled with a bunch of mythical creatures… though it's hard to even say that when they're not myths.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course mom—he _imprinted_ on me." She grimaced having to remember about that fact. Though my mom loves Jake like a brother, she didn't like the fact that he imprinted on me. What is imprinting you ask? Well... it's kinda like love at first sight but that's not always the case. Even though Jacob imprinted on me, his true love is Aunt Leah, the only female werewolf in La Push. But that's another story.

As more thoughts poured into my mind, my father comes in. "Nessie dear, we better hurry. It's a long flight to Seattle."

"I know," I replied running out my room with me mom right behind me. I then gathered my bags in the living room, ready to go. The rest of my vampire family was at the door waiting to see me off. My Granny Esme gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"We'll miss you Nessie," she said holding me tightly.

"I'll miss you all too," I uttered softly and I meant it. It'll be weird being away from them.

"Ness, come on. You can't afford to miss the plane," Uncle Emmett stated, picking me up and carrying me to the Volvo. After a twenty minute ride (my family loves to drive fast which is scary since I'm technically alive) to the airport, my Mom and Dad kissed and hugged me one last time and I got onto the plane.

It was a three-hour flight so I tried to pass the time by reading Wuthering Heights for the hundredth time and watching the cheesy in-flight movie. But my mind began to drift.

_Wow, I'm actually going to go to High School_, I thought as I looked out my window. My first time going to High school because of the whole speedy age thing that apparently half-vampires have made me reach maturity at age of seven. So, I was a seven-year-old locked in a sixteen-year-olds body, which is really, really awkward. My parents made me promise that I would wait till I was my physical age caught up with my body before I went to school. But I got to choose. So, I went.

Then the lady sitting next to me asked me something, disrupting my thoughts. "Why are you here alone, dearie?" she inquired in a maternal tone. She had a cinnamon smell to her but I'm able to ignore that and I flash a dazzling smile and answered.

"I going to school in Washington, and I'm going to stay with my grandpa." She looked at me with a dazed expression. Hmm… I think I might have overdone it. Oh well, she was quiet the rest of the flight.

Finally, the plane landed at Sea-Tac Airport. As I walked past security I'm enveloped in a pair of massive russet arms. "Nessie, I'm so happy to see you!" a familiar voice yelled and I laughed, or at least tried to laugh since he was holding me a bit too tightly.

"Jake, need… to breathe here," I was able to get out as he laughed. He put me down and I notice a pair of russet skinned teenagers, a boy and a girl. "Hey, Aiden! Keira, how are you?" I said as I run up to them. The tall one, Aiden, laughs.

"We're doing great, Ness. What about you?"

"Doing fine. Jetlag and other things but I'll be good soon," I replied and then said, "Darn it, Aiden. You've gotten taller since last month.

"Yep. I'm 5'8" now," he grinned. "And your still tiny," he laughed and I bristled. Five feet and three inches is a perfectly average height for someone like me, thank you very much.

"For the last time: I. Am. Not. Tiny!" I retorted and swatted at his arm, causing him to laugh even more.

"Yeah sure, sure," he chuckled. I tried to be angry with him but I gave up. It's way too hard to stay mad at him.

"Excited about school, Nessie?" Keira asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm dreading Algebra."

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You've been to school." I muttered.

"At least we'll have classes with you." she replied, trying to make the situation sound better.

It's funny. They're a year and a half younger than me and they're in the same school year as me but when you have Edward Cullen as a tutor, it's hard not to skip a grade.

"How come they're closing La Push's school?" I inquired curiously. This year they deiced to close the school on the reservation, causing all the La Push kids to go to Forks High School.

"I'm not really sure. I guess because it was such a tiny school. It would be easier to send them to Forks," Aiden answered.

"Come on kids. It's a school night, and I don't want your mother ripping my head off," he said with an amused tone.

We walked to the rabbit and drove the several hours from Seattle to the tiny hamlet of Forks. Aiden wouldn't stop picking on me for the entire time and I tried to make small talk with Keira. I asked her if she had a boyfriend yet and to my surprise she said no. It's just hard to believe seeing how pretty she was with her inky black hair completing her beautiful russet skin. But people did seem to almost avoid people like us. The "creatures of legend" I guess you could call us.

After a few hours of talking and joking, we eventually drove up the driveway to Grandpa Charlie's house. Grandma Sue was waiting for us on the small porch and waved as we got out the rabbit. She then gave me a hug when I walked to her. "How are you Nessie dear?" she questioned.

"I'm doing fine, thank you, Grandma Sue," I answered. I then ran into the house and saw Grandpa Charlie near the door's opening. "Grandpa!" I yelled, hugging him.

"Nessie, I'm glad you came," he said loosening his grip. "I'll show you your room," he smiled taking my hand, leading me into the small room on the second story. Actually, it was my mom's room until she moved out. The only thing different is that fact the walls are a solid white color. "If you need anything just holler okay?" and with that he left me to unpack.

While the others were down stairs and I looked out the window. _Wow, I'm really here... Tomorrow, I'll start school and be around normal_ _people._

To say the least, I didn't sleep well.

I woke up to a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Yum. The smell of flour, eggs, milk, and other ingredients I knew so well being baked on griddle. Grandma Sue was making pancakes.

I tied my hair into a braid and put a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt on and headed down only to find the small kitchen full. Aiden was waiting impatiently for the pancakes do be done, while his sister was having a conversation with Charlie, excited about the first day of school. Their father on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Most likely running around the woods making sure it was safe… "Hey Aiden, where's your dad?" I inquired.

"Oh, he's checking to make sure there are no leeches around," he says and I gave him a disapproving look. Apparently he inherited his father's general dislike for vampires other then my family.

"Do you have to insult vampires? Especially since I come from a vampire family," I questioned. He only shrugged.

"You know I don't mean insult you and your family. I just mean the kind of vamps who drink human blood," he retorted and then smiled. "Yes, the pancakes are done!" he nearly yelled with glee as Sue brought in a large platter of pancakes just as Jacob walked in.

"No leeches in sight," he said as Charlie sighed in relief. He was filled in on the whole vampire thing when he married Sue. He took it surprisingly well. Well, he already got the worse when Jacob… actually, I'll not mention that now…

"So, Jake, any new members of the pack?" I was getting curious. If more vampires start to show up, the pack grows to try and match the numbers.

"Nope, but we think Levi Uley might phase soon. He's gotten pretty tall and his sister says he's running a temperature," he mumbled. I nodded. Levi is Sam Uley's son. He's what… fifteen now? He was only a few month's younger than me.

"Why do we have to talk about Levi?" Aiden asked irritated. He'd never been a fan of the other boy. I didn't like him much either. He was always kinda mean when I was in La Push.

"And Abigail?"

"The same as always. I doubt she'll phase," Jake replied.

We finished breakfast and Jake gave us a ride to school. "Remember girls, stay away from teenage boys. I was one once and I know exactly what's on their mind," he said with his usual grin. I was almost tempted to say his first fantasies were about my mom but that is really disturbing to think about. "And Aiden," he continued, "make sure those boys keep their hands to themselves."

"Kay," the boy replied, mussing up his chin length hair. We headed to the office building to get our schedules. I looked at mine and grimaced.

First hour: Algebra

Second Hour: Anatomy

Third Hour: Health

Fourth Hour: English

Fifth hour: Art

Lunch

Sixth Hour: Gym

Seventh Hour: History

I groaned and Aiden snatched my paper from my hands with ease. "Wow, we got Gym together. Good thing. I wouldn't trust you with a racquet; I'll need to protect our classmates," he laughed.

I hate sports. It was the one thing I admittedly sucked at. I just happened to inherit my mother's equilibrium, which is to say that I have no sense of balance what so ever (except for when I'm hunting, luck would have it). "I'm not that bad!" I yelled and he chuckled even more.

"Remember when you played basketball with some of the Quiluete boys and you tripped so many times we had to drag you back to Grandpa Billy's house." I grimaced even more. _Oh, remind me of the time I made a fool of myself in front of the whole lot Quiluete boys, thanks Aiden_, I thought to myself glaring over to Aiden.

"Um...guys. We should head to class. I think the bell will ring soon," Keira stated and we went our different ways. As I was walking a tall girl with dark hair walked up to me.

"Who were those two kid's you where talking to?" she asked politely.

"Aiden and Keira Black. They're twins," I explained. I then held out my hand, "I'm

Renesmee Cullen."

"Ru-Nas-My?"

"Renesmee."

"Runezma?"

"Renesmee."

"Oh... Renesmee," she said, taking my hand and looked at me confused. "You have a weird name, you know that?" she stated and I nodded in agreement. My mom's naming of me was not her finest moment but I suppose it made sense where she made it up. But why she gave it to me, I'll never know.

"My mom wanted to put both of my grandmother's names into mine. I think she was drugged up pretty bad though. Mostly I go by Nessie though," I clarified, taking my hand back. "And you are?"

"Oh, Caitlyn Cheney," she replied. "I think our parents went to school together." She had a nice smell to her… Sakura and honey wafted over to me as I spaced out.

"Oh, I guess. The odds are good in this tiny school," I say, still continuing the conversation.

"Weren't those kids from La Push though? Why are they here? I thought they had their own school."

"They closed it down for some reason," I said and we walked to our next class. Algebra was horrible, just as I imagined. Another thing I got from my mother: my ineptness in math. Thankfully, Caitlyn seemed pretty good in that particular area.

After a torturous hour, I find out we have Anatomy together and we were able to make small talk. She told me about her family and her eight-year-old brother and life in Forks. I told her about Juneau and the fact I was home schooled until my parents let me go to an actual high school.

"Why did you move here though?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to see what my mom and dad went through. I thought it would be… interesting," I explained as we walk through the door. All the tables are filled up except two. I decided to sit next to a boy with unusually amber eyes while Caitlyn sat next to Aiden. Huh, I didn't know we had second hour together…

As soon as I took my seat, the boy glared at me. I'm a bit surprised. He didn't even know me. What did I do make him glare at me? I glared right back at him. I'll be damned if I let a boy intimidate me!

The teacher, Mr. Owens, gave us a lecture of something I've done many times before since my father went to medical school twice he taught us a lot about Anatomy. Aiden looked bored and instead of listening, he did his work from English. Mr. Owens then gave us our first assignment, which I finish within the next five minutes and then class is dismissed.

The boy walked out before I even got out of my seat. _What's wrong with that boy? I'll have to ask Caitlyn after class_.

As we walked out, I see Caitlyn blushing a little and Aiden's confused face. "She just started blushing for no reason," he muttered. "All I said is that she smelt nice."

I ignored him and asked, "Hey Caitlyn, who was that boy I sat next to?"

"Oh, that's Allen Irving. He moved here with his father and sister a few months ago..." she paused. "He's strange though. He never talks to anybody and I could have sworn the last time I saw him, his eyes were black," she muttered.

Black eyes… I looked to Aiden. "Like his?" I questioned pointing to Aiden's dark eyes.

"No, darker… even a bit scary."

Then it hit me. Oh crap! Could that boy be a vampire? She noticed his eyes changing from black to amber if she finds out...

"Don't matter… who cares. Guy probably wears contacts," Aiden said.

I guess he had the same idea I did. But his eyes are amber not blood red, so that meant he wasn't a threat to humans. But I thought that only my family and the Denali Clan were the only ones who were the so called "vegetarians".

School passes by quickly and lunch soon came. Caitlyn and I sat with Aiden, Keira, Abigail and Claire who's in her senior year, trying to persuade Quil into dating other girls. Another thing that proves that imprinting is not always love at first sight.

"Hey, Nessie, Irving's looking at you!" Caitlyn said in awe.

I turned and saw the boy glare at me, again. I feel a rush of anger flow through me. How dare he judge me before I even talk to him? I turn back to my food and continue to eat, trying to get my anger under control before I talk to anyone else. It was still weird to my family that I prefer human food to blood but hey that's me.

I then look over and notice a group of Quiluete boys. And at the center was Levi Uley.

Damn... Jake wasn't kidding when he said he had gotten tall. He had to be 6'4 by now… definitely about to phase. Beside him was Sherry Tate, his girl-friend of two years. I wonder if she knows about the werewolves yet…

"Nessie! Hey, Ness," Aiden yelled getting my attention back to the table. "I was asking you how your first day is going."

"It's doing fine. I really don't want to go to gym though," I complained.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to keep you from hurting yourself," he replied. I tried to be mad at him, I really do, but it's too much of a chore for the moment.

"Thank you so much," I retorted sarcastically.

Then lunch passed and we headed to gym. Thankfully, we do not have to do anything since it was the first day of school. Unfortunately, we're going to do Tennis in a few days and I shuddered. I really didn't want to deal with that but I have to get the grade…

After gym, I have History with Keira. The teacher decides that he going have us discuss something that had happed in the last few years. So, he gives an inaccurate description of certain events that bother me. I know that the killings in Seattle were the cause of newborn vampires, not gangs. But what was I going to do? Raise my hand and tell them the truth? Ha. I'd end up in the funny farm before someone would believe me. Eventually class lets out and Jake was there waiting to pick us up.

"How was your day, kids?" he asked and we excitedly went into an explanation of the day in completely detail. He then drove to Charlie's house, where Grandma Sue is already making a snack for us.

"Hey dad, there's this boy at school and one of the students said his eyes went from black to amber. He might be a vampire," Keira whispered while Sue had her back to us.

"You sure, kiddo?" he asked. "If his eyes where amber doesn't that mean he drinks animal blood, right?" They looked to me and I shrugged.

"I guess but I doubt it has been that way for long. I say he just started doing it," I replied. "But it was odd. For some reason… he kept glaring at me…" I looked over to the others and they glanced at each other worriedly. "I wouldn't worry about it now though. He must have some restraint to go to a human school and it was too crowded for me to get a scent. We'll probably find out more later." With that, the conversation ended and we went about our business.

I helped Sue with dishes as Aiden and Keira cleaned up the table. We watched a game for a few hours with Charlie, and then Jacob and the others headed home. I took a shower and dressed in my night gown and go to bed, tired out by the events of today.

* * *

**Well here it is. Love it? Hate it? Reviews are appreciated but please don't review to tell me how much you hate Nessie. Thanks goes to Lightheart77 for editing... Anyway thanks for reading now leave a review**


	2. Argument

**Okay I'm obvously not S. Meyer if I was I wouldn't have to be writing this in Fanfiction right? I do not own Twilight and its characters I am only using them for fun. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Argument**

During the next few days, I had finally gotten in a comfortable routine. First: I got up and dressed for the day; second: breakfast; and third: Jake drove me, Aiden, and Keira to school and back.

But I was also nervous. In a few days, I was going to be sixteen in human years (it always annoyed me that they kept on counting my age on a chronological basis rather than a physical one). And becoming sixteen means hell… a party most likely planned by my Aunt Alice. Oi, even the thought of it is scary.

Anyway, I was sleeping peacefully (yes, half-vampires require sleep like humans do) until I heard a loud voice bellow, "Ness, wake up or you're going to miss school!"

I jumped to see Aiden at the foot of my bed, waiting impatiently for me to get up, his hair spiked in rows of messy points today. I was a bit jealous of him and his sister. Jake was nowhere near as over-protective as my father was.

"I'm up Aiden! Geez, give me a heart attack why don't you!" I yelled and he snickered in reply.

"I'm serious. We're going to be late for school," he said.

I turned to the clock. _Oh shit, he's right!_ I jumped out of my bed losing my balance in the process, for which Aiden caught me before my head reverberated off the floor.

"Geez, Ness, slow down!" he said laughing. He always found my bouts of clumsiness _so_ funny.

I muttered darkly under my breath as I shooed him from my room so I could get dressed in peace. After getting in presentable clothes, I ran down the stairs still tying my hair into its usual braid. I briefly shuddered about what Aunt Alice would do if she seen me dressed like this. Personally, I wanted to blend in and not attract so much attention to myself (at least I wasn't inhumanly graceful usually like my family). It's unfortunate that my Aunt Alice wasn't one for agreeing with me… thank goodness she wasn't here…

Keira and her father were at the door. She was waiting her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a nice shirt and jeans but anything would look nice on her. A sudden and pointless wave of jealously took over for a few seconds. _Why did she have to be so pretty? It's no fair! __**[**_

"Hey, Ness," she said as I got the jealousy under control. It's rude to be jealous of your friends. "Ness, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Keira. Just having a human moment," I replied, negated her worries. _Just a human moment_, I think to myself glad that my dad wasn't here. I really didn't need him in my head right now.

"Well if you're done with your 'human moment', Ness, maybe we should get into the car?" Jake ordered and so we headed out throwing a "Bye Grandpa!" over to Charlie. We were on our way to school arriving in record time. I stepped out of the car after Aiden, who being the tallest after Jacob, needed the front seat.

"Hey, Renesmee!" I heard a voice say and turned to see Caitlyn standing behind me.

"Hey, Caitlyn... and you can call me Nessie. I prefer it to being called Renesmee," I muttered. I really did; it was irritating when people butchered it.

"Oh, sorry," she replied kindly as we walked to algebra. "Your birthday is this weekend right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my sweet sixteen!" I yelled in a totally faked voice. No chance in hell would I have an over-the-top party if I had anything to do with it. I was _really _relieved that Aunt Alice wasn't here because knowing her she would go way overboard with the party like she always did.

"What are your plans?"

"Don't know might have a small party and a sleepover." It would be nice having a sleepover. I never went to one before for obvious reasons.

"Neat," she smiled genuinely. "That sounds like fun!" And we talked about the details as we walk into class.

It was nice to talk to a girl other than the ones from La Push. Keira was a tomboy, which I attribute to being raised around a bunch of boys. Claire wasn't into the girly thing much either since she was always around Quil and the pack. Abigail helped her mother with things at the house but never had any time for makeup. So it wasn't too bad. I didn't have to deal with an Alice mini-me at least.

Algebra ended, and I took my seat next to Irving. I tried to get a closer; maybe I could find something that could be useful into finding out how he fits in as a vampire. He was handsome, no doubt, but most vampires were. I was looking at him until his harsh cold voice broke me from my reverie. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, you're talking now," I retorted in the same cold voice. "What's your problem? You have been giving me the evils since the first day and you don't even know me!" I said in a low voice, doubtful anyone other than Aiden could hear me.

"What do you mean?" he asked also in a low voice. I turned to see Aiden; his face with a look of deep concentration, trying to listen to the conversation while Mr. Owens continued to lecture,oblivious.

"Listen, I know what you are," I told him coolly. He stiffened next to me. "I know you're a vampire."

"How do you know!?" he demanded in a bit louder whisper, his amber eyes glistening dangerously. I felt a cold feeling of fear in the nape of my neck.

Mr. Owens cleared his throat and asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Irving, or would you like to answer the question?"

"No problem at all, sir," he replied, his tone changed drastically. "In fact, I'll answer the question." He looked to the board, quickly scanning the information, my guess. He then answered with a very generic text book answer (easy to tell since I've had to deal with plenty myself with my dad), and Mr. Owens nodded with approval and continued with the lecture.

It was a few minutes later that Irving asked again in the low voice, much calmer this time, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm a half-vampire," I told him. He then adapted to a shocked expression but recovered before anyone else could read his face.

"Half-vampire, huh? I thought they were myths."

"Well, I'm living proof that they're real," I answered smugly.

"Obviously," he chuckled. He then sighed, and explained himself, "If you must know why I was glaring at you, I was trying to control myself so I wouldn't go for your neck. Your blood is very appealing."

I stiffened and my hand went to my throat. _My_ blood…_ is appealing to him…?_ He was lusting after my blood… No wonder he was gone on and off during the last couple weeks.

But me being half-human, if he bit me… he could kill me. I was immortal in a sense but only as long as my heart still beats. If it stopped, I would die like a normal human. I felt my heartbeat quicken not in fear but… in anticipation?

"My... my blood is appealing to you?" I looked again toward Aiden, his face hardened. It seemed like he heard everything. I then saw Caitlyn, who looked at the boy confused. I don't blame her; Aiden wasn't one for a serious face.

"Does the boy know?" he asked coldly looking toward Aiden then back to the board, acting like he was paying attention to the assignment Mr. Owens was giving out.

"Yes but he's not a normal human," I explained, casting another glance to Aiden. He gave me a nod of assent then pretended to pay attention like the rest of us. "He's..." I started. "How do I explain it? He might be a werewolf."

"'Might be'?" he asked. "How can he 'might be'? Either he is or he isn't."

"He hasn't phased yet," I clarified, a bit uncomfortable. "Quileute werewolves don't phase until a certain point." I looked again toward the other table. Caitlyn seemed to get Aiden's attention asking for some help with the assignment.

"Interesting..." he said leaning his chin on his folded hands being propped up by his elbows thoughtfully.

"Oh, I think you should hunt more as well," I bluntly stated to him and winced at the word hunt.

"Why?" He questioned turning his amber eyes toward my chocolate brown.

"My friend Caitlyn noticed your eyes changing," I justified. "She doesn't know, but I wouldn't take the risk of letting your thirst go on for so long. If you want, I can go with you. I know some pretty good places and—"

"No," he abruptly interrupted. "I hunt alone. I'll take what you said to heart, but I don't want you there when I hunt… there are too many things that could happen…"

He looked like he was going to continue but then the bell rang causing us both to jump. He got up and waved goodbye before he left out the door earlier than anyone else.

I walked out the door followed by Caitlyn and Aiden. Caitlyn was blushing again and Aiden was as clueless as before. It made me smile. But I was too busy thinking about my conversation with Irving that I did not notice where I was going and walked right into someone causing me to fall back until Aiden caught me again.

"Oh, Nessie, I didn't see you there." I looked up to see Sherry, Levi's girlfriend.

"No problem, Sherry," I answered. "Hey, Sherry, is something wrong?" I asked. I didn't like the expression her face.

"It's Levi..." she stated. "He been acting weird and he's been running a fever. I keep on telling him to go to the nurse but he won't listen." I will never get how someone as nice as her would fall for a prick like Levi Uley. I felt Aiden stiffen next to me then I realized. _She doesn't know._

"I'll talk to him, Sherry, so don't you worry about it," Aiden spoke up, breaking me from my thoughts. He then ran off to third hour which, if I recalled, he had with Levi. I separated from Caitlyn as she headed towards English and I went to Health.

"Look, it's _Nessie_," a rude voice rang out. I looked to see Linda Brier standing across the way with a group of people. I've never spoke to her but I had the deepest suspicion that she didn't like me much.

"Oh, hello, Linda," I responded pleasantly as possible. She gave me a rude hand sign and walked into the class. I stood there shocked. _What was her problem? _I asked myself shaking it off and walked into the class.

"Ms. Cullen, you're late," Mrs. Glens told me when I walked into the classroom.

"Sorry, Mrs. Glens," I apologized and sat down. We were studying the respiratory system today, something I knew all about (it's not that I'm arrogant, but my dad did medical school _twice_).

The class passed fast enough and then English did as well, so I met up with Keira as we headed to art. "Hey Keira, what's up with Levi?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me about that asshole?" she asked her voice tuning flinty.

"Well, Sherry's worried about him and she doesn't know about the… you know what… I'm just worried that he will leave her like Sam did your mother." That was the wrong thing to say. I flinched as I saw her eyes widen in fury.

"Wouldn't put it past him… The _Uley _males seem to have made a habit of ripping women's hearts out!"

"Whoa, calm down, Keira. I shouldn't have brought it up," I said, trying to placate her.

"Still if he does I'm going to castrate him" she muttered huffily.

"Even if he imprinted on someone else?"

"Ness, you, more than anyone, should know imprinting doesn't mean romantic love," she reminded me.

"True... but that's beside the point. If your mother wasn't a werewolf, he would have most definitely imprinted on her and that would have solved the whole Bella/Jake love affair," I stated and we both shuddered.

Isn't it weird when your Aunt's husband made out with your mother then imprinted on her daughter? Oh god. My life sounds like one of those horrible soap operas only with vampires and werewolves.

"No, technically, a werewolf only has one imprint."

"Well, in another world, maybe..."

"But if he hadn't imprinted on you, we would be at war with the other pack. And you know that wouldn't have ended well for anyone," she rebuked.

"Touché. I know that's true, but still."

We finally reach the classroom and sat at our table along with Nathaniel Lincoln, Aiden's closest friend. "Hello, Nathan," I said politely and his head turned to us.

"Oh, hello, Renesmee." he muttered. I was thankful he didn't know about the werewolves, even though he was Aiden's best friend. "Enjoying school?"

"It's great!" I replied.

"So... Tell me again why your parents wouldn't let you go to school until you were almost sixteen?"

"My mom's very overprotective." I grumbled honestly. I wasn't _that _helpless. "But my dad and uncle managed to convince her to let me go." I was a terrible liar (another _fabulous _trait from mother). So I just told an edited version of the truth leaving out the whole I'm a half-vampire thing.

"Ms. Cullen! Mr. Lincoln! Do you mind?" Mrs. Mauve scolded as she was trying to start the class.

"Sorry," we apologized and listened to the lecture.

Finally, Art passed and Keira and I headed to lunch. But as we walked, I heard two very angry voices. I turned and saw Aiden arguing with Levi about something. I tried to listen in but I realize they were speaking in Quileute. I stopped Keira nearby so we could hide behind the wall as the boys passed by.

"I'm serious, Levi. You have to tell her. If you don't and imprint on someone else, it would destroy her!" Aiden said switching back to English.

"I will tell her if I imprint on her, Black! We can only tell those who need to know!" Levi's voice echoed alight with irritation.

"So you're going to pull a Sam and smash her heart in a million pieces like he did my mother!" Aiden yelled back.

"You know the rules as well as I do since it was _your _father that said we could only tell family and the imprints family!"

"Still, if you break her heart, she has a right to know why you left her. At least give her the closure my mom never got until she phased!" Aiden pleaded.

"You're too soft, Black. It would put the pack at risk if we told her," Levi said in a final tone putting the argument to an end.

"Fine, then do what you want but whatever happens, it will be on your head," Aiden retorted. He walked off but when he realized that Levi really didn't seem to take what he said seriously, he gave a sigh and sulked off to the lunchroom.

"Hey Levi," I called as we caught up to the boy.

He gave me a cold look and said, "What do you want half-breed?"

"Oh, that's nice. I just want to inform you that Sherry's out of her mind with worry about you!" I yelled. "She loves you Levi and I am going to tell her everything if you don't." His expression, which was frustrated before, turned to one of being pissed.

"You wouldn't dare!" he bellowed.

"No, no, you can't touch me. I'm an imprint, remember. You have no control over me." Keira seemed to smile at my cleverness and strained look on Levi's face. He seemed to be thinking so hard on what to say next.

"If you tell her, it would break the treaty."

"No. Our side of the treaty is that we don't bite a human. It says nothing about us telling someone who has a right to know what the hell is going on."

"Listen, Levi, she does have a point about that, but you should be the one to tell her," Keira said in a cold voice. I was shocked to see Levi squirm a bit.

"Listen Keira, you might think me a heartless asshole but I do love her. But..." he paused. "But she might not be my soul mate."

"Don't give me that shit, Levi! Nessie is proof that imprinting is not romantic love!" Keira rebuked coolly. "Now, come on, Ness. We are missing lunch."

"I hope this works out for you Levi… even if you're a jerk," I muttered and walked off with Keira.

We got our usually lunches and sat next to the others. The cafeteria seemed to be such a different place after such a tense moment. It actually seemed like a haven.

"What kept you, Ness?" Claire asked. "You're usually the first at the table."

"Ran into Levi," I told her and she donned an "oh" expression. It must be weird for her. She's Emily's Niece, Levi and Abigail's first-cousin. Not only that, Leah is Emily's second cousin, Claire's third-cousin, and she is Aiden and Keira's forth-cousin. Not to mention that Quil is Jake's second or third-cousin. Wow, La Push is getting kinda inbred, isn't it?

"Oh, he actually talked to you?" Abigail asked in shock. She had always thought Levi and me could never get along.

"Yeah, surprise, I know. But there was nothing really to talk about," I declared. So we got off the subject and talked about this weekend and my birthday. Then lunch ended so me and Aiden head off to gym.

"You were eavesdropping on the argument, weren't you?" he said, more a statement rather than a question.

"Yes... But you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Irving, remember?"

"True, I suppose," he grinned. It was a while before he just blurted in almost whisper. "Ness, I'm scared."

"What...? Why?" I asked confused. He looked uncomfortable.

"Don't you see it, Nessie? Levi is going to phase soon! Irving is a vampire… you remember what happens when vampires come to Forks?"

"Werewolves appear," I finished and looked toward him. "You're afraid of becoming a werewolf?" He nodded. "Why?"

"It's... it's because I want to stay normal. I don't want to be part of it," he frowned, looking to the ground. "But I don't have a chance. It's in my blood on both sides. Heck, both of my parents are able to phase, no doubt I will too."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" I exclaimed. "You know that if you keep saying stuff like that, it might just happen. Besides, last time I checked, you were Mr. Positive."

He smiled, "Thanks, Ness. You ready for gym, shorty?" he asked, changing the subject with his usual humor coloring his tone.

"I'm not short; you're just oversized!" I yelled and he laughed, our previous conversation forgotten.

Gym was horrid. I tripped six times and I think I broke a girl's nose the one time I got to serve. Aiden was still laughing at me until I left to head towards History. As I walked I noticed Irving talking to a girl. They seemed to be having a heated argument about something. I noticed her eyes were amber exactly like his; she was also mind-blowing and extremely beautiful. I shrugged it up. This must be his 'sister' that Caitlyn mentioned on the first day.

"Hey, Nessie, what are you staring at?" Keira's voice rang taking me by surprise.

"Nothing," I squeaked, embarrassed at being caught staring at Irving again.

We went to history but I was still thinking about what Irving had said. _'If you must know why I was glaring at you, I was trying to control myself so I wouldn't go for your neck. Your blood is very appealing.' _

I should have been terrified but something about him drew me to him… a fatal attraction, maybe?

History ended and we were given our homework. Keira and I met up with Aiden as we walked to the parking lot, where Jake was waiting for us. I noticed that Aiden seemed deep in thought, our earlier conversation coming back to me. His fear, his hopelessness… I felt sorry for the boy.

"Hey, shorty you mind?" he asked catching me staring at him. I blushed and looked away. "Renesmee..." he started. "Promise me this. Please be careful around Irving. He meant what he said. Your blood is appealing to him and the fact that Caitlyn doesn't know could put you both in danger," he said and then grinned, "Though it won't be a big step for you since dad keeps saying that you're more like your mother then your dad."

A scowl went across my face. _What's that supposed to mean?_

We ended up at Charlie's and watched the game together until it was late and Jake had to take Aiden and Keira home for school night. Then Charlie spoke up after they leave the door Sue behind him.

"How's school going Nessie?" he asked.

"It's great grandpa. The classes are okay and I met this girl Caitlyn; she's very nice."

"Caitlyn? You must mean Angela Cheney's daughter. She went to school with your parents, you know."

"Yeah, that's what she said," I replied then the phone rang and Sue went to answer it.

"Nessie dear, it's your Aunt," she said and I start to sweat. _How does she know? She can't see me, can't she? _I picked up the other phone and heard Alice's voice shriek at me.

"Renesmee, how can you do this to me?" she cried out. "How can you not let me throw you a super awesome sweet sixteen party?"

"Alice, you know how I feel about big parties. I really want to blend in. I get enough stares because I'm a Cullen. I don't need another reason," I retorted. I hated big parties. I always felt like I was about to embarrass myself.

"Very well but I'm planning your seventeenth, no matter what you say," she declared and hung up before I can even protest.

I grumbled, putting down the phone. Who knows, maybe Dad will be able to talk her out of it but I doubt it. Alice is unscrupulous when it came to things she wanted. I shook my head with a sigh as I kissed Charlie good-night and gave Sue a hug before I headed for the shower. I then head to bed glad for this day to finally come to an end.

* * *

**So there it is Love it hate it? I value your opinion as long as it is helpful. I would like to think the readers who Reviewed my story and Lightheart77 for editing now you know what to do R&R! I know you want too...**


	3. Partynight

**_Here is chapter 3 sorry if it's a bit rushed but hey I still think my editer did a great job. Okay I do not own Twilight. (I think youshould hae figured that out by now. =p) _**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party-Night**

That night, I didn't sleep at all. I was having the same nightmare over and over again.

_I was walking through the woods at night. I recognized them as the woods around Charlie's house though the shadows were so dark. It was amazing that I could actually see through the shroud. As I was walking, the sun began to peak through the leaves and I thought I was reaching a clearing. I then saw a break through the trees, and I walked through. I came to this meadow and the sun came down like a curtain on the leaves and flowers around me. It was beautiful…_

_I then heard footsteps of another person behind me. I turned to see Irving, his eyes a bright burgundy, his shirt had spots of red, his body sparking in the light, and at his feet was… Caitlyn's drained body, her lips blue and her skin ghastly pale. I backed away from him in terror but he moved behind me before I could do anything. He spoke in my ear, in a velvet voice that I felt like I'd known my entire life._

"_Don't go. We're just started having fun. The hunt is on, after all," he whispered as his hands wrapped around my waist and mouth reached for my throat..._

That's where the screaming came in.

Charlie tripped on himself to see what was wrong. "Renesmee, are you alright?" he asked, his face pale from hearing my terrified scream.

"I'm fine Grandpa. It was… just a bad dream." I think I was telling that to myself more than anything else, trying to stop the pounding in my chest. I was frightened by the dream. It was so realistic. I looked toward the clock to see it was four in the morning. I groaned in annoyance.

"Alright," Charlie gave a relief sigh. "Well then, try and get back to sleep. You do have school tomorrow… today…" he groaned as well as he left my room.

And I really did try to go back to sleep, but I kept waking up in cold sweats. I was being foolish. Irving did not drink human blood anymore. I was scared but an unexplainable force drew me to him.

I briefly thought how mom felt when she first saw dad. I shook that thought out of my head quickly. I didn't believe in love at first sight. If that was true, Jacob and Leah would have never fallen in love because of his imprinting of me. I looked at the promise ring Jacob had given me years ago when he promised that he would always protect me and be there for me… even if he was just an Uncle.

Morning came without grace as I got up groggily and went through my morning routine. When I walked downstairs, I was surprised to see Leah at the table were Jake usually sat. "Aunt Leah…? Where's Jake?" She turned her head toward me, her beautiful face calm.

"He had some Alpha duties he had to take care of but he'll be there to pick you up after school," she said as Aiden entered from the living room.

"Damn, Nessie. You look like death froze over ya. You alright?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, Aiden. Just had a nightmare," I stated. I noticed that he was about to ask something else but I interrupted quickly. "Where's Keira?" I had noticed his sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, she's with Sherry... Levi phased and went to the woods," he muttered. "Dad and the other pack are looking for him. For some reason, they can't hear his thoughts."

"So, does she...?" I said before he shook his head no.

"He only phased last night while we were over here. It must be hard being the first to phase and worse, he's not on the same frequency as either pack… which means he is possibly his own pack," he rationalized, brushing his chin in thought. "And it seems that Brody Markesan and Maxi are going to join him soon."

I was surprised. Maxi was Aiden's other cousin, his Aunt Rachel's child. "Maxi?" I asked in shock, but come to think of it. He _was_ getting kinda tall...

"Okay, kids. Maybe we should get to school." Leah then marched us out to the car. As usual, we got there in record time. I got out the car and saw Caitlyn waving toward me. I casually walked over, her eyes wide in shock as she looked past me.

"Who's that woman that dropped you off?" she asked gesturing toward Leah as she gave her son a goodbye hug.

"That's my Aunt Leah. I told you, me and Aiden are cousins, remember? She's my mom's stepsister," I explain with a smile. I was used that by now.

"Wow… shouldn't she be on a runway in Paris rather than here in Forks?"

I chuckled, "I guess, but she and Jacob like it here." She looked to me confused.

"Who's Jacob?" she inquired.

"He's the guy who drops us off usually. He's Aiden's dad."

"Wow, no wonder. He is so handsome… Aiden must get it from him…" I heard her say under her breath.

"Let's get to Algebra, shall we?" she asked and so we head for class. "Excited about Friday?" she seemed to want to get off our previous conversation on our way.

"I guess so...'" I replied honestly. Physically, I've been sixteen for years, but I guess it was exciting that I was finally my physical age. "Yeah I am." I decided .You only turn sixteen once, right? Right…?

Algebra passed in a blur and we run to Anatomy to get away from the rain (I swear it was sunny a few minutes ago). I take my usual seat next to Irving as Caitlyn walked up to her and Aiden's table.

"Nice to see you, Cullen," his velvet voice seem to be make my heart to faster. I was surprised by his sudden pleasantness.

"Nice to see you too, Irving," I replied in a polite voice.

"Allen," he corrected with a small smile and I laughed.

"Nessie," I said and we shook hands.

"So... Nessie, what do you think of today's assignment?" he inquired and I sighed.

"Done it before," I muttered bored. Honestly, I could probably teach this class.

"The same for me," he agreed in the same bored tone and I couldn't help but ask.

"How many times have you been in high school?" He laughed a bell like laugh and I blushed. He was very handsome when he laughed. _No, bad Nessie. You will _not_ fall for a guy you just met!_

"Nessie, please don't blush," he mumbled kindly. "Remember, I'm a vampire and your blood is very appealing. So don't test my self-control."

"Oh, okay," with that the blood receded from my face. I remember my dream and that just seemed to make things even more uncomfortable…

We sat in silence for the rest of the hour. And like usual, Allen left the class before anyone but not before he looked back to me with a half smile and said underneath his breath so that only I could hear, "I've been here too many times to count." He chuckled and left into the sea of other students.

_Too many times to count, huh…_ I thought to myself as I uttered goodbye to the other two as they seemed in a deep conversation. So I then walked to English alone

I stepped into class, and I got out my copy of Gone with the Wind, the teacher's favorite book. I only read it a few times. I never got interested in romance since I have to put up with it every day with my parents. I briefly thanked god that Jake and Leah weren't as mushy-mushy as mom and dad.

Don't get me wrong. It's very sweet but having to deal with it every day… ugh. It almost makes me sick to my stomach.

But Jake and Leah are different. They were deeply in love but they aren't mushy and gooey. They laugh with each other, complement each other, and various other gestures that make me want the same kind of relationship. I wanted one that was real, not a fairytale romance.

I was so adsorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice the teacher glare at me for not paying attention.

"Ms. Cullen, I am doing a very important lecture, so do please get your head out of the clouds," Mrs. Finney scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. Finney," I apologized, looking into my book embarrassedly.

Eventually English ended and I met up with Keira how was sitting next to a distraught Sherry.

"Shh... It's okay Sherry. The men are looking for him. I bet he'll be at your house by school ends." Her voice was smooth and calm as she said this. Then she noticed me, "Hey, Nessie. I'll be right there, okay?"

I nodded and went off to the side. A few minutes later, she was beside me. "I almost told her about Levi phasing. She looks terrible. I told her she could sit with us okay?"

"Sure. I hope he's okay though."

"Ness even if he got hurt, he'd heal," she reminded me. One of the things Aiden loved to tease me about was that I was a worrywart.

"I know but..." I said before she shushed me as Nathan walked up to us.

"Hi, ladies," he said his usual cocky grin on his face was gone. "How is she?" he asked referring to Sherry.

"She's not good at all," I said.

"Is it true that he has a drug problem?" he then asked.

"What...!? No! Where'd you hear that?" I demanded.

"From that Brier girl. She's been going around the school saying that he has a coke addiction."

"Oh, just tell them that it's not true. He might be an asshole, but he's not a junky," Keira grumbled as we walk to art.

I was starting to dislike this Brier girl. I remember a few days ago she tried to flirt with Aiden while he completely ignored her. It was hilarious. Maybe that's why she's been bitter to anyone related to him…

Art passed by quickly enough, so we headed to lunch. As we enter I look around the lunchroom but I don't see Levi anywhere. "Wow, he really isn't here…"

We get our lunch and Keira went to drag Sherry over here to us. I wonder if there was something I could do to cheer her up? That's when I figured out a good idea.

"Hey, Sherry, I'm having a sleep over for my birthday. Want to come?" She looked up at me confused. "It will help you calm down about Levi. I say he's going alright. You'd be surprised with what those Quileute boys can take," I stated in a kind, confident voice.

"Thank you, Ness. That's nice of you," she smiled; though it was small, it was something. Wow, she really loved the guy. He'd better imprint on her, or I swear, I will tell her myself.

"No problem." I replied. She then began looking toward where Levi sat for the rest of the hour. She did seem better but the gloom and sadness seemed to still linger in her eyes.

After lunch, Aiden and I were walking to gym when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said and paused for a few seconds and nodded. "Humph... yeah, okay. See ya dad," and with that, he hung up the phone. "They found his scent. He might not be able to pick us up later. They have to calm him down enough so he can change back." I nodded.

"Oh… okay… I hope he's alright," I muttered and he looked surprised at what I said.

"Levi Uley...? Levi 'the asshole' Uley?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he might be a jerk, but he must be a reasonably nice guy deep down." _At least enough that Sherry sees something in him…_

"O… kay...?" he said and we walked into the gym.

Gym, as usual, proved to be humiliating. I tripped a record twenty times while trying to hit the tennis-ball. Aiden however managed to score the winning shot for our team. My team also figured out, the first time we played tennis, to keep me away from the ball _as much as possible_.

When we got out of Gym it was pouring down the rain, but I wasn't surprised. It was Forks after all. "Man, I'll have to walk to history. It's all the way cross campus," I groaned.

"Just go vampire speed then," he suggested. I looked at him in panic.

"Aiden, you know what happened the last time I did that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. You nearly sent yourself flying into a tree. It was hilarious!" he laughed and I slapped his arm as hard as I could.

"Aiden, stop picking on me!" I yelled and he laughed even harder putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ness, if I didn't care about you, I wouldn't tease you," he said as he began walking to his class. "See ya, Ness." And he ran off to his class. I sighed and eventually find Keira halfway to seventh hour.

"Hey, Keira. Sherry any better?" I asked and she shook her head sadly.

"Not really," she murmured as we entered the classroom. It passed quickly and we went to the parking lot and to find Leah waiting for us.

"They found Levi but he still hasn't calmed down much," she updated us as we got into the car. "So… enjoy school?" I always looked up to Leah; not only was she beautiful but she was independent and headstrong, too. She reminded me of my mother in that way sometimes…

"It was good. Sherry is worried about Levi though," Keira spoke up eventually. "I almost told her that Levi phased."

"I understand how you feel. You want her to have closure if he broke her heart like Sam broke mine but you can't. It's an Alpha rule," she said

"I know but it would hurt her. She is not the type to bounce back from something like this," I said. I never really got to know Sherry beyond talking to her occasionally but it was obvious that she had ties to her emotions that if one thing snapped, she might snap too.

Eventually, we were in La Push, since Charlie was visiting Billy to go fishing and Aunt Sue was at their house probably cooking something delicious.

"Hey, Ness, I have something to show you!" Aiden yelled and dragged me to the garage outside Billy's house. "Remember that motorbike Dad gave me on my birthday?" he asked.

"You mean that old black one… the one that hasn't run in years?" I questioned.

"Yep. Dad's been helping me fix it up and it's almost done."

I noticed what he said was true. The preverbal scrap pile that was the motorcycle was now in a recognizable form. "Wow Aiden, that's neat." I exclaimed, hardly surprised. Aiden had always had an interest in these things (not only that, but had the free time to do such things).

"Thank you," he said smugly.

I shook my head at the fifteen-year-old. He looked to me with a quizzed expression and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just think you're going a bit over board with this."

"What?!" he nearly exclaimed. "You're crazy! This is my baby, and she needs to be fixed…" he said rubbing the handlebars of the bike.

I couldn't help but laugh and though he did look a bit upset with me, he laughed too. We talked for a bit longer as he worked more on the motorbike until we heard Jake yell for us.

"Ness, Aiden! Dinner!" We quickly packed up and headed toward Billy's house.

Dinner was nice and people were laughing. I was surprised to see Uncle Seth and his wife Liz. I briefly wondered where their son was until the hyperactive six-year-old launched onto me.

"Ness!" he cried as he hugged me as tightly as possible.

"Hey, Harry," I said as I kissed his forehead and hugged him back. I also noticed Claire in the corner talking to Quil. I went up to them as their conversation ended and then Claire rushed up to me when she noticed me coming.

"Oh, hey Ness, how are you?"

"Fine… I'm guessing they found Levi?"

"Yeah. He's sleeping now. Running in the woods took it out of him," she said, her voice concerned.

"Will he be at school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Sam told the school he's got the flu and won't be able to go for a week," she provided helpfully.

"What were you and Quil talking about?" I asked, thinking it was about the situation. She blushed.

"Well... that's between me and Quil," she muttered.

"Oh... kay?" I said and changed the subject.

The night was a lot of fun. Later in the evening, Levi and Abigail walked in. Levi had bags under his eyes and looked kinda pale. "Hey Levi, how are you?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"What do you think, Cullen?" he asked coldly, his voice hoarse and scratchy. Abigail gave him a withering look and he sighed. "Not that well… Renesmee. Every part of my body feels like it's on fire."

"Oh, sorry to hear that Levi..." I said and hesitated. "You should contact Sherry. She was real worried at school today." He hit his forehead and groaned.

"Great… I hate worrying her…" he muttered.

"Hey, Levi, I have an idea. She's probably at home… maybe you should go see her." I grabbed his hand, slightly surprised to feel the heat from his skin, and tugged him along. I nodded toward Jake, who seemed to be in a conversation with Embry. He gave a shrug and continued his conversation. That was the okay.

I dragged him for a while till we are outside Sherry's house. I walked up to the door and knocked till Mrs. Tate opened the door.

"Oh Renesmee, Levi what are you doing here?" she asked as Sherry looked out behind her.

"Levi?" she asked and Levi gave her a rare smile. She then rushed out the door and into his arms and he kissed her forehead. I noticed that look he gave her. It was the same look that Sam gave Emily and I smiled and gave a mental, "_Yes!_"

I decided to leave them. If I was right, Sherry was going to be very mad and confused in a few minutes. As I walked backed I noticed a chocolate brown wolf hiding in a bush.

"You can come on out, Quil. I'm sure he will be okay." I stated. He ran into a bush and soon out stepped a very muscular man wearing only a pair of shorts. "Do you werewolves ever wear a shirt?" I asked rhetorically and he chuckles.

"Claire's been teaching you sarcasm, hasn't she?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm just naturally sarcastic from my mother's side," I replied with a grin.

"Yeah, sure, kiddo. Let's head back before Jake sends a search party." I sighed in agreement. That would be exactly what he would do. Honestly, he was almost as overprotective of me as mom and dad are. Though I guess it was because I was his imprint.

After we returned, the party was winding down and Charlie, Sue and I walked to his cruiser and went home. I went to bed after a quick shower and fell asleep.

The next day seemed to fly by. Aiden acted like an idiot, his sister would shake her head with a sigh, Caitlyn giggled, and I would just smile. In the background, I could also tell that Allen was watching, probably gathering information just as much as I would. We had our usual small conversation, but that wasn't enough sometimes I guess…

As I woke up on Friday and realized that it was my birthday. School was the same, nothing out of the ordinary. As I was getting out of Jakes car, I was surprised to see a silver Volvo but I knew exactly who it could be. I ran into the house and into the arms of my dad.

"Happy birthday, Nessie!" he said as a tear scrolled down my face.

I felt my mom there too. Her hand stroked my hair and she said, "We're so happy to see you!" she then wrapped herself around me and my dad as well.

"Me too," I sniveled. "Thanks for coming," I then muttered happily.

* * *

**_So here it is chapter 3 Chapter four is currently in editing and chapter five is stil being written. I would like to thank HM Grayson fo rreviewing. So please Read and Review I would be very grateful. well till next time bye. _**


	4. Birthday

_**Yay Chapter 4!!! Sorry for the wait both I and my editor have been busy. (School and other things) Anyway this chapter has a small bit of Bella Bashing. Anyway… here is chapter 4 Birthday!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this so I'll let one of the characters say it okay Nessie your up.**_

_**Nessie: Wolfwriter101 does not own Twilight you all should know that it belongs to Madame Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Birthday **_

"Happy birthday, Nessie!" he said as a tear scrolled down my face.

I felt my mom there too. Her hand stroked my hair and she said, "We're so happy to see you!" she then wrapped herself around me and my dad as well.

"Me too," I sniveled. "Thanks for coming," I then muttered happily.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," my dad chuckled, "and neither would they."

I looked up to see the rest of my family. Alice was giving me a strange look as she looked at my clothes. Emmett gave me a grin and Rosalie gave me a small wave next to him. But I noticed that my grandparents and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. I figured Jasper wasn't feeling up to coming here around humans. So, I suppose, Carlisle and Esme decided to stay with him so he could have some company. That's how things most likely went anyways…

"Hey!" I said receiving hugs from everyone else. And then Jake and the others walked in.

"Oh, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, nice to see you back in Forks," Aiden said. "How are you guys?"

"We are doing fine, Aiden. What about you and Keira?" my mom questioned.

"We're good too. School's boring, trying to get through classes, the usual," he said with a shrug.

"Don't listen to him," Keira said as she shoved her brother out of the way, "School is great, and it's awesome that we have Nessie with us," she grinned. "Though, we do have to get used to going to Forks."

"Oh… They closed down La Push's school?" my mom asked in surprise. Aunt Rose then spoke up.

"Yes Bella. The dog told you himself, remember," she muttered referring to Jacob, who sneered and retorted.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember that, Blondie," he said. "And all this time I thought you didn't have a brain."

"Quiet Mutt!" Rosalie growled.

"Or what? Ya gonna bite me?" Jacob continued to needle, till Leah wacked him upside the head.

"Okay, down boy. This is Nessie's party. So, maybe you could stop arguing with Rosalie for fourteen seconds?" she muttered calmly as he rubbed his head.

"Damn, Leah. Do you have to hit me so hard?" he asked and she laughed.

"I love you Jake. But, really, leave the woman alone," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay," he said with a smirk, "only because it's Nessie's birthday."

Just as peace was restored, the guests started to arrive. Abigail came in with her brother and Sherry came after, though she seemed to be ignoring Levi for some reason. Then Claire came in with Quil, holding a few parcels which he laid down on the table with some other presents. The rest of the pack came in after them, all carrying various boxes. Caitlyn came in last looking a bit out of place with her black shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" I said as I walked up to her, "Glad you came." She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, most likely distracted by the large amount of very handsome and muscular men.

"I promised you I would come, didn't I?" she muttered.

"Yeah you did," I say, "but I'm still glad you came."

"Again, no problem," she said. "Wow, I didn't know you knew so many people?"

"Most them are Jake's friends," I explained as I introduce them. "The one at the food bar is Embry Call; the one talking to Claire is Quil Ateara; and the one with the tyke is my Uncle Seth. And of course you should know Jake and Leah," I said motioning to the pair, who were engaged in a conversation with Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh, okay. I get it. The tall guy eating all the food is Embry; creepy pedophile guy is Quil and the guy with child is Seth." I laughed at her discretions of the guys. "What about them?" she asked pointing over to my mom and dad and the rest of my vampire family.

"Well, you've seen pictures of my mom and dad. But the big guy is my Uncle Emmett, I warn you he'll tease you horribly, the lady next to him is my Aunt Rosalie and the short woman who is looking at me weird is my Aunt Alice."

"So… scary guy Emmett, pretty lady is Rosalie and small lady is Alice."

"Yes, exactly!" another laugh escaped me.

Then she looked as if she noticed something. "Hey, Ness… how come your family all have gold eyes like Irving but you don't?"

"Um… genetics; golden eyes aren't that uncommon and I got my eye color from my Grandpa Charlie."

"Oh, makes sense… but let's go get food before Mr. Call eats it all," she grinned and I laughed again.

The party was fun. We played a few games like charades and twister (you have no idea how awkward that got). Soon, it was time to open my presents. Mom and Dad got me a laptop so I wouldn't have to use mom's old computer; Rosalie and Emmett got me a makeup set (I doubt Emmett had anything to do with the choice); and Caitlyn got me a camera, and a scrap book; and the pack got me a few computer games (why they did that when they know I suck at video games, I will never know).

Afterwards the party slowed down and the pack began to leave, expect for Keira since she was staying for the sleepover with Abigail, Sherry, Claire and Caitlyn.

Aiden hugged me with a death grip and it took awhile to pry him off of me. He then musses up my hair and leaves out the door with his father. He threw a "See ya tomorrow, Nessie!" over his shoulder as he left. As I walked back into the house, I see Sherry waiting for me, looking a bit worried.

"Um, Nessie…" she started. "I have something to ask you."

"What do you want to ask?" I had a sinking suspicion to what she was going to ask me.

"Are you really a half-vampire? And what's… imprinting?"

"Well… Yes, I am a half-vampire. But as for imprinting, I can't really explain it. It's a bit complicated."

"Oh, okay."

"Wait… you're okay with me being a half-vampire?" I questioned and she nodded.

"You're a nice person, Nessie. And if I can handle Levi being a wolf, I think I can handle you being half-undead."

"Thanks, Sherry. That's nice of you…"

"Come on, the others are going to go looking for us if we don't go back inside!" she smiled as we walked into the house to enjoy my first sleepover.

It was a blast! It was nice being around girls my own age for once. We played many of the classic sleepover games though Charlie forbade us from playing truth-or-dare (it would have been fun but I don't think I couldn't do most of the truth parts though). After Sue came up with milk and cookies, she told us it was lights out after we ate.

"It's late ladies. I know today's Friday, but I do not want to get complaints from your parents telling me you were grumpy." We did as she told us to and went to sleep. A few hours later I heard a loud voice calling us down.

"Nessie! Get up and bring the girls down!" It was Alice. I wondered briefly what she wanted as we all walked down. That's when I noticed a bunch of trash bags full of clothes.

"Alice…" I started, "are those my clothes?"

"Yep," she replied with a smile.

"Then why are they in trash bags? I like them," I stated, still a bit groggy.

"They are so last season. As it is your birthday I am going to get you and the other girls a whole new wardrobe!" she said in an excited voice.

"Bu-But Alice!" I complained, being on full alert after hearing the words "new wardrobe". But she silenced me.

"No, Nessie; since you didn't let me plan your party, I'm going to force you to do this!" she said and I shivered. Alice would never let me back out of this.

I sighed, "Fine but how are you going to pay for all this?" Alice reached into her wallet pulling out the different credit cards.

"With a Master Card, Visa and Debut," she grinned then Claire spoke up.

"But none of us really need a new wardrobe."

"Don't you want a nice wardrobe?" Alice questioned.

"Not really…"

"Well too bad then," Alice retorted. "Anyone else with complaints?" she then asked all the girls shook their head no. I sighed again. There's no way to stop Alice once she starts going.

Within a few minutes we are all piled up in the Volvo and drove to Seattle. Alice parked into the Nordstrom parking lot and marched us into the building. There was some small talk and stuff but Alice seemed to be the only one enjoying herself; picking out clothes for us and having us walk around like we were on a catwalk. Finally, after three hours of shopping, all five of us had a new wardrobe chosen by Alice and we finally got back. It was a relief to get back home and out of the mall and away from Alice (though that meant I had to figure out what to do with all of my new clothing).

When we got back, Charlie and my dad helped me the mounds of bags to get them upstairs to my room.

"Enjoy shopping, Nessie?" Charlie asked a bit unconformable as we walked in. He really had no idea what girls enjoyed (let alone my tomboyish self).

"It was… okay. I could have lived without it though," I muttered collapsing on my bed.

My father laughed, "Something you would expect from Alice though." He turned to my grandfather and asked, "Charlie, do you mind if I talked to my daughter, alone, for a moment?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I'll see you two back down stairs." With that he left us alone.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" he asked sitting next me on my bed. I sat up and nodded. "Nessie… are you happy going to school?"

"Yes, dad, I'm very happy," I replied, wondering why he didn't just read my mind. He must have noticed my confused face and chuckled.

"Your mother is shielding your mind so I can't read it. She said it would be better to give you some privacy."

"Oh, that's nice of her…tell her I said thank you." He laughed ruffling my hair.

"She's downstairs. You can tell her yourself."

I walked down the stairs and noticed Aiden listening to his iPod. "Oh, Aiden, how long have you been here?"

"Just got here. Dad's in the living room talking to Bella," he muttered going back to listening to his music. I shrugged and kept going to find Mom.

I was in the hall way when I caught some the conversation: "As I was saying, Bells, you don't have to worry. Nessie is perfectly fine as long as Aiden is there."

"Sorry if I sound rude, but that doesn't make me feel better. Aiden is still human as of yet."

"Yes but he can handle himself and plus Nessie says the boy drinks animal blood. The proof is in his eyes. I mean, they're golden just like yours."

I froze as he said those words. Why were they talking about Irving?

"But he can slip… think about Jasper," she said.

"Yes, but I doubt he was turned in a warzone, Bells."

"What are they talking about?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped and saw Caitlyn listening in to the conversation as well.

"Who knows," I said with a shrug.

"Sounds like they are talking about Irving… I mean… Jacob was it… mentioned the eye color was just like your family. Irving's the only guy I know that has that besides his sister…"

"Maybe. But who knows. You'd be surprised by how many people in my family have that same eye color," I rambled on, trying to cover up the conversation's real meaning. "Hey, you know what? Let's go find Aiden," I said as I dragged her from the door.

Whew. That was too close. I seem to be having a lot of those moments around this girl. Eventually, we find the twins outside packing Keira's bags.

"Man! You could have told her no to the _five_ pairs of shoes she bought you, couldn't you?" he asked as we came into earshot.

"Sorry, but you know how Alice can be when she's shopping!" Keira retorted.

"Hey guys. All the other girls have gone home?" I asked. That caused them to stop arguing.

"Yep. Claire drove them back to La Push," Keira answered.

"Oh. What about you Caitlyn?" I asked the other girl.

"My mom is coming to get me in a few," she replied. "I never bought so many clothes at once before! Let's see…" she said looking to her bags. "Twenty shirts, fifteen pairs of pants, five skirts and five pairs of shoes… Maybe your Aunt went a bit overboard. I won't have any place to put these."

"I guess you'll have to empty your wardrobe. You could send your old clothes to the Salvation Army," I stated and she nodded in agreement.

"I guess so… but I liked my old clothes."

"So did I. At least yours aren't in a bunch of trash bags around the living room." I replied kindly and she nodded.

"I guess when you put it that way," she mumbled as a car drove up to the yard and out stepped Angela Cheney.

"Hello, you must be Renesmee?" she questioned holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cheney," I replied I taking her hand. "My mom is inside if you want to talk to her."

"That would be lovely. I haven't heard from her in years," she said as she walked in with me and Caitlyn behind. We watched as the two women embrace. "It's been years Bella. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. Collage was put on hold when Renesmee was born," my mom said and then smiled. "Though I heard you have been pretty successful, huh, Dr. Cheney?" Caitlyn's mom blushed.

"Yes. I've gotten moderately successful. Animals are a lot easier than people." she said. We left the women behind to catch up and I helped Caitlyn put her bags into the back seat.

"Thank you for inviting me, Nessie. It's been… interesting."

"No problem. I haven't seen your house though. Do you mind if I come along? I could at least help you out with finding a place to put all of these new clothes," I stated.

"Sure; I just to have ask mom when she comes out." After about thirty minutes, Mrs. Cheney comes out with my mom, and both agreed that it would be a wonderful idea to come over and help out Caitlyn with her new clothes. It was just a while later that we drove up onto the driveway of the Cheney residence. As soon as we got out of the car, a little boy ran up to us.

"Hey, Cay, who is this?" the boy asked poking my arm.

"This is Nessie. She's a friend of mine from school. And stop poking her," she muttered picking him up and away from me as she introduced him. "The little horror here is Dominick."

"Nice to meet you, Dominick," I said, putting out my hand. Caitlyn put him down so that he could shake my hand. He then ran back into the house yelling:

"Dad! Cay brought a friend home!"

I laughed, "I feel so welcomed."

A small man with glasses, Ben Cheney, walked out. "What's all the ruckus about Domi?" the man asked. He then noticed me. "Oh, you must be Bella and Edwards's child. Runazmi, right?"

"Yes, I am, but my name is Renesmee," I replied. His expression turned to one of being apologetic. Before he could say anything, I added with a half smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

We went up stairs into Caitlyn's room, lugging the bags behind us but when I entered the room, I dropped my bags in shock. Her room had a dark blue splashed onto the walls with candles scattered around the room like stars in the night sky. The bed is also covered with dark blue sheets with black pillows. Then strung across the room were several wolf posters and a bookshelf off to the side was filled with various books that from what I could tell ranged from mythology to "Ripley's Believe It or Not." "Wow… not what I expected for a pastors granddaughter."

"I get that a lot. People call me a Goth," she muttered in annoyance with a roll of her eyes. "The darker stuff just fascinates me. Werewolves, vampires… all of that stuff."

"Vampires?" I choked. "You actually believe in that stuff?"

"Yes. I have a theory," she stated. "You know the Seattle murders?"

"Yeah, it was said to be largest mass of murders in US history."

She nodded, "It's impossible for one group to conduct that many murders in so short a time without a flag going up and, not only that, all the murders happened at night! Not to mention that according to official police reports, all of the victims were almost completely drained of blood… well, at least the ones that weren't burned."

"So, you think vampires are responsible?" I asked. I noticed that I was starting to sweat. The girl was clever… perhaps too clever for her own good.

"No, not really. I could be completely wrong. After all, weirder things have happened that could be explained," she confessed.

We spent the rest of the time in an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Eventually, we managed to switch out the wardrobe (Oi, I swear, Alice has a problem with excessive shopping). We then dragged the other clothes down the stairs on bags, ready for the Salvation Army. It was lucky that all of the bag could fit in the car too. It was there after that Mrs. Cheney drove me back home.

I waved goodbye as the car pulled away and noticed that Aiden was standing outside with his IPod full blast. I figured he was just getting some air, so I walked up saying, "Hey, Aiden." Just before I walked into the doorway, he held his arm up in front of me.

"I'd be careful. It's a warzone in there."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mom and Bella got into an argument."

"Again? I thought they sorted out their issues."

"Apparently not. Mom accused Bella for smothering you too much and not letting you have a life. Bella denied it and one thing led to another and dad and Edward had to separate the two."

"Oh…"

"You know. But, Mom does have a point. If it wasn't for Dad, she'd probably never let you outside, let alone go to another state to go to school."

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to defend my mom but another part told me that what Leah said was true. If it wasn't for Jacob, I would have never had a life outside my family.

"Nessie? Nessie, you are daydreaming!" Aiden yelled, getting my attention. "I was asking what you think about this."

"I don't know Aiden. One part wants to defend my mother, but the other understands where Leah is coming from. I know that if it wasn't for Jacob, I doubt I would've ever gotten to go to school." We sat there in silence until Keira came out most likely trying to find out where her brother got too.

"Oh how long have you guys been out here?" she inquired and Aiden answered.

"I've been out here since dad and Edward broke up the argument. Nessie just got here…" he then paused briefly, "Charlie okay?"

"He's good. Poor man; he's just not cut out for this supernatural crap."

"What happened to Charlie?" I asked worriedly.

"He had a panic attack when Bella lunged for mom." Aiden supplied with a grin. "Maybe the selfish bimbo comment was a bit much, don't you think Keira?"

"A bit much!? That crossed the line to the tenth!" she rebuked. "You seem to be quite jolly considering that our werewolf mother and vampire aunt tried to kill each other," she accused. Aiden only shrugged and muttered.

"I highly doubt they would have killed each other. Most likely a few bumps and bruises… Edward would have surly stopped them before it came too that."

"Do you know that your optimism is really annoying?" Keira seethed.

"No, you're just jealous cuz—OW!" he said as Keira hit him hard across the head. "Damn it Keira, you don't have to hit me so hard you know!"

"Then stop being so damn optimistic!"

"Not my fault that you are such a damn cynic."

I stood there waiting for the argument to stop but it didn't seem to want to reach a closing point. "Um…" I interrupt they turn their attention towards me, both annoyed that I stopped their argument. "Maybe we should head inside… it's a bit chilly, don't you think?"

"Okay…" they both huffed at the same time. As we walk in, Jake noticed us from his position beside his wife, who was glaring vehemently toward my mom.

"Hey Nessie, how long have you been outside?"

"A few minutes… How is everybody?"

"Been better," he supplied.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I questioned. I noticed that my mom and Leah's glares intensified.

"Well, I was telling Ms. Bimbo here that it would be better if she didn't smother you so much," Leah began. "Of course she said she wasn't and accused me of not caring for my children… I called her a useless, selfish Bimbo and she attacks me!"

"Well, first, you have no right to lecture me, _Leah_.I felt sorry for what happened with—" my mom growled but was interrupted by Leah's angered outburst.

"Damn it Bella. I am long over that bastard! Yes, I could have taken it better but I lost my first love to the damn imprinting! You have no idea what I went through. Sure, Edward left you but he came back. He wasn't forced to be with your perfect cousin! Your father didn't die of a heart attack because his only daughter phased! You never had to hear the man you love think about his imprinting! If you had any idea what I've been through… the thought of never having children… It was painful; just ask Rosalie how it feels. I don't know how I became pregnant… I am happy that I did. And I do _not_ want anyone's pity!" All of us looked towards Leah in shock. Well… all except Jacob and Dad, both of who have seen her thoughts and felt what she went through.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way Leah," I spoke up walking towards the woman. "You are right. My mother has always had the perfect love you haven't… I don't like imprinting either…" After I said that they looked at me in surprise. "It's not love. It's an unhealthy obsession. Sam was weak for not trying to fight it and it wasn't your fault that your dad died. None of us, except Jacob, can truly feel what it is like to lose a parent. But please, don't fight with my mother. She doesn't know what it's like to be an outcast." I knew I was right. My mom was never an outcast like the rest of us.

"Good speech Nessie," Aiden quipped after a long moment of silence.

"Thank you," I replied back.

My mom looked down shamefully and said, "I'm terribly sorry, Leah. I shouldn't have brought it up. It had nothing to do with the conversation. But, please, let me be able to do what I think is right for my child," she looked over to me. "It was hard to let you go, Renesmee. But I trust you and Jacob and his family to do the right thing. I believe you'll be just fine with staying here, even if there will be complications. After all," she smiled, "you were taught well, and have the genetics for getting through anything." Finally, dad spoke up, putting a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should all return too our receptive houses for the night. We are leaving tomorrow and it's quite late for those who need sleep."

We all agreed and people started to leave my mom and dad left first, thanking Sue for letting them stay here during the day. After them, the Blacks decided to leave as well leaving me and my grandparents.

"Um…" I started. "I'll just be going to bed. Night you two." I went to take a shower and head for bed. Today was a very exhausting day and I hoped tomorrow won't as much.

* * *

_**So here it is what do you think? I notice people are reading but very few actually review so please Review I would like to hear what you think. So if you review I will give you a sneak peak of the unedited chapter 5. So bye know and don't forget to review! **_


	5. Something Strange

_**Okay people here's chapter 5! The sneak peek is in this chapter and I might give a sneak peek for chapter 6 if you review**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay Allen it's your turn!**_

_**Allen: Wolfwriter101 does not own Twilight nor do I exist in the series**_

_**Me: Thanks. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Something Strange**_

I knew something was off as soon as I awoke up.

First: The window was open. _Strange…_ I thought to myself,_ I remember shutting that last night. _

And secondly: I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me. "Must be my imagination…" I muttered as I got up and dressed.

_Well, the clothes weren't that heinous. Hopefully I won't stand out so much… _Then I went to straighten my hair (my hair was really curly so I had to straighten it every few days, which was a pain). Eventually, I finished and walked downstairs, getting my hair in a braid. I then nearly walked into Aiden who was sitting at the bottom just relaxing a bit more before school. His sister was sitting at the table fidgeting with her clothes.

"Oh. Hey, Ness, how are you?" she asked when she noticed me walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Keira." I noticed that Jacob was nowhere to be seen. "Keira, where is your father?" _Why am I getting a sense of Déjà-vu? _

"He caught a vampire's scent around here. He's looking to see if one is nearby now," she stated worriedly.

"What? …the scent was besides Irving?" I asked. _Though… why would he be here…?_

"I guess…" she muttered. "I wonder if they know about the treaty."

"No idea…" I said as Jacob walked in.

"What are you two chatting about?" he asked.

"We were wondering if these new vampires, including Irving and his coven, know about the treaty," I mumbled.

"I don't think so… they wouldn't have gotten this close if they knew. But it would be good if one of you inform him," Jake stated. Aiden and Keira both looked to me.

"Whoa. Why are you looking at me?" I demanded.

"You sit next to him in second hour," Aiden explained. "And he'll listen too you."

"But both of you have classes with him, right?"

"Well… I do have third hour with him and Levi but I don't talk to leeches besides Aunt Bella and the rest of your coven."

"Why is it so different with Irving?" I questioned.

"Well, Nessie, if you want to get technical, we are part of the coven through Charlie," Keira said. "And plus… Vampires smell really bad." She and Aiden curled up their noses.

"It doesn't bother you with my family."

"We're used to their scent since we grew up smelling it," Aiden noted.

"Okay, okay, kids. Let's get you all to school before you're late," Jake interrupted, getting us to the car.

As usual, we made it there in record time. As I stepped out, I noticed Caitlyn who was in a conversation with Irv—I mean, _Allen's _sister (might as well start calling him by his given name). When I came over, I was able to catch the last few words.

"Oh, okay. Then thanks for telling me, Brandi. I'll pass that on to your brother when I see him."

"Thank you very much, Cheney. That is most appreciated." The girl—I mean, Brandi said.

"You don't have to call me Cheney, really. This is school, not in class edict."

"If you insist. I will see you in English," she said and walked past me without looking at me but I was able to see her eyes. Her eyes were a dark gold, meaning she had most likely hunted over the weekend.

"Hey, Caitlyn. I didn't know you knew Irving's sister?"

"Yeah, I know her and Allen. But she's a lot nicer than her brother."

"Allen isn't that bad," I said.

"Well, I've only talked to him once or twice," she confessed.

We then walked to Algebra. As usual it was horrid. Caitlyn was talking to one of the other girls from our class. I believe her name was Miranda Newton. Her grandparents owned the local sports shop. She was staying here while her parents were living in New Jersey for a cross country trip for the year. She wasn't that bad considering who her parents are. She was… well, she was kinda open with how she felt. I remember when I first talked to her.

"_Wow, I am so jealous that you get to sit next to Irving."_

"_You are? Why?" I asked and she rolled her eyes._

"_Because Irving is gorgeous and one of the best looking boys in school, duh. Though that Quileute boy you're always with is good looking too. Is he your boyfriend?_

"_What! Aiden? _Ew_, no…he's my cousin"_

"_He is?" she asked in surprise. I could understand why. How someone as pale as me could be related to a Quileute would be a mystery._

"_My grandfather married his grandmother," I explained._

"_Oh, okay. Then he's fair game." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Half the girls in the school want to ask him out to the girl's choice dance this spring, isn't it obvious?" _

"_Really? Wow."_

"Ms. Cullen! I am asking you a question!" Ms. Fallis yelled

"Oh," I said, coming back to the present, "Sorry, ma'am, what was the question?" She asked me again and I answered quickly and correctly. Finally the bell rang to release me from the torture.

Caitlyn and I had to run to Anatomy to avoid getting wet from the pouring rain. As we walked in I noticed Irving wasn't in the room. "Where's Irving?" I asked. "He's usually one of the first ones here." That's when I heard a voice behind us.

"I got held up in first hour, and please, call me Allen," a velvet voice said causing us to turn.

"Oh, hello, Irv—Allen; your sister told me to tell you that you and your dad are supposed to go hiking tomorrow," Caitlyn repeated to him.

"Well, thank you for informing me, Caitlyn," he said with a half smile and the girl had a bit of a blush.

"No problem, Allen," she said and walked to her table, where Aiden was sitting down and soon started conversation with him.

"Hello, Allen. How are you today?" I asked until I noticed his eyes are dark almost black.

"Nice to see you too, Nessie… Is something wrong?"

"Have you hunted lately?" I demanded quietly.

"Not since last week. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are completely black! And you are surrounded by humans! If you bite one, it would break the treaty!" I whispered worriedly.

"Treaty…? What treaty?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. _So they really haven't heard of it…_

"The treaty my family set with the Quileute wolves," I explained. He looked to me, confused.

"Your family made a treaty with a bunch of dogs? When did this happen?"

"A _long _time ago. My grandfather, Carlisle, made a treaty with Ephraim Black." He quickly looked towards Aiden.

"Isn't your friend's last name Black?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" I chucked nervously, "Aiden is Ephraim Black's great-great-grandson."

"Oh, a descendent, huh… what does this treaty entail?"

"It's simple really. We, and that would include your family, promise not to bite a human," I said. "Notice how I said bite, not kill."

"So…" he muttered thinking out loud, "if I bite someone and they became a vampire, what would happen?"

"They would start a war and they would kill you."

"I am sure my family can handle a bunch of dogs," he said.

I heard a low growl from Aiden but he covered it with a cough so not to raise suspicion. That could be a problem later if I can't make peace… "No, you would be slaughtered. I assure you there are too many of them for a coven of your size to handle."

"You seem to know a lot about this. Why is that?"

"Oh… Well… I don't know how to explain this…" I stalled. "Um… Well it has to do with a thing called imprinting… you see when a wolf imprints on a person, that person becomes the most important thing in the world to that wolf. Some people would call it finding your 'soul mate' but that is not always true anyway. Aiden's dad, Jacob, imprinted on me when I was born." Allen looked to me in disgust.

"You mean a filthy old man was made your soul mate when you were just a child!" he said in a disturbed whisper.

Aiden coughed again as my worries grew. "Firstly, he is two years younger than my mother. And secondly, he's happily married."

"But if he was your soul mate…"

"There are some things that can trump even a soul mate," I retorted. "Besides, he was in love with my mom before she married my father and that's the creepy part…"

"Hmm… interesting… Your views are… confusing," he muttered.

"Well, now that you know about the treaty, just be careful," I said before the bell rings.

"Alright, I will see you later, Nessie," he said and left the room before anyone else like usual.

"Enjoy your talk, Nessie?" Aiden asked when he walked up to me, Caitlyn behind him.

"Yeah, it was interesting," I stated, "and sorry about what he said. I know it must have been a bit aggravating…"

"What? Nah, it's okay," he mumbled. "I wanted to strangle him every once in a while, but I'll live."

I chuckled nervously and replied, "Don't worry. I think I can convince him that you and the other Quileutes are good guys."

"I hope so, Ness. Because I don't know if I can restrain myself if he talks like that again…"

Aiden went off and I walked alone to Health, caught up in my thoughts.

_I'm so confused. I am really starting to like this boy… am I really falling for a guy I just met? _Then the next thing I knew, I slipped on the slick wet pavement. _Oh this is going to hurt. _I thought, until I felt a pair of strong cold arms catch me, and my thoughts then transferred to him or her.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" that smooth velvet voice asked me.

_Damn! Damn, damn, damn! This is not happening. Oh please say I didn't just accidently use my gift did I? _I looked toward Allen his face looked confused. _I did. Shit!_

"Nessie…?" he asked in concern. My face felt like it was on fire.

"I… I-I got to go!" I said as I got to my feet and fled from the boy. I looked back to see that he was still standing there, a confused look on his handsome face. _Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do? Was it because I rejected the imprinting? Why can't I have a life of my own without these problem?! _Eventually, I get to Health and I hoped my blushing had ceased.

"Nessie, is something wrong?" Miranda asked as I sat beside her.

"The worst thing possible; I slipped on the pavement and Allen caught me," I moaned with my head in my folded arms on my desk.

"How is that a bad thing? I'm terribly jealous of you! How you are not happy that _he _caught you?"

"It's not just that it's…" What do I do? I can't tell the girl about my gift… "It's just… I have a crush on him," I lied. Well… not really lying but… I really don't know if my feelings are right yet.

"Duh, every girl in the school has a crush on that boy!" she replied to me under her breath. "And besides, have you ever thought that he may like you?" she stated. "I've never seen him talk that much to any other girl besides you and believe me I've tried."

"Thank you, Miranda," I said with a genuine smile.

The class went by and soon the bell rang and we collected our homework.

"And Nessie, it was no problem at all," she smiled back with a wink and walked out the building.

_What a strange girl… _I thought to myself as I walked to my next class. English flew by like usual and I met up with Keira. She seemed a bit angered (well, more then she usually was).

"Something wrong, Keira?"

"I'm getting tired of those boys following me around all the time," she muttered. I turned and sure enough there was a small group of boys following us.

"Oh, have you told them to leave you alone?"

"They don't listen!" she yelled, making sure that they group would hear. "Those stupid perverts seem to think I'm some slab of meat. If I wouldn't get expelled, I would give them a piece of my mind for real!"

"By which you mean break every bone in their bodies," I finished and she nodded, still glaring at the boys. I knew her too well. I felt sorry for those boys or maybe not. They really should stop following her around because I don't think Aiden would have as much restraint as his sister. Soon, we met up with Nathan.

"You alright, Keira?" he asked the girl, who still seemed to be fuming slightly.

"She has a not so subtle male group following her around the school," I answered.

"Oh, if boys are bothering you, can't you just tell Aiden?"

"If I told Aiden, he would kill them. You know how protective he is over me," Keira muttered. She did have a point. Aiden was just as bad as my parents with me when it came to his sister.

"What about Maxi?"

"He's just as bad and do you really want him to go Paul on those boys?" Now that didn't compute… Maxi was as nice as Aiden. I've never seen him lose his temper, but then again, I wouldn't doubt Keira's warnings either.

"Hmm, okay… What about your dad?" Nathan asked, still listing possibilities.

"Wow, you really want those guys dead, don't you?" Keira cried out. "Do you seriously think that if my _father _heard that a bunch of boys were stalking me that he would let them off with a slap on the wrist? He would rip them to shreds! I will handle this on my own," she said as we walked in.

"If you insist…" he said. "Hey, Ness, do you have that homework for history?"

"Yeah. Why do you need it?" I asked him.

"I didn't do it… can I see it right fast?"

"That's cheating though!"

"Only if you get caught. Come on, Nessie, help me out here!" he begged.

"Oh… alright, here," I said handing him my homework. "You better give it back before the end of class." Thankfully he handed it to me after a half-hour of class.

"Thanks, Nessie. I owe you!" he says and I sigh.

"Don't worry, Nathan."

"Ms Cullen! For the last time, stop talking and listen to the lecture!" Mrs. Mauve yelled.

I blushed, embarrassed and apologized as I sunk in my seat. I always seemed to get in trouble in that class even though my grades were among the highest. Art ended finally and we headed to lunch. As we walked in Keira noticed something.

"Hey, Nessie, Irving's waving at you," she said to me.

"What?" I turned to see him doing just that. When he saw that he had my attention, he waved to me as if to ask me to sit with him… alone. I looked to see his sister sitting at another table by herself, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I think he wants you to sit with him?" Keira muttered and I blushed.

"Do you really think I should though?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Maybe you can learn some more about him but it's your decision if you want to go…"

"Okay…" I said as I got my lunch and walked to his table. As I went I felt the glares of all of the girls in the room, and the looks of my curious friends. _What am I doing? _I questioned myself exasperated. "Hello, Allen. What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask about earlier. What happened when I caught you?"

"Oh, I was hoping you would have forgotten about that," I mumbled and sighed as I sat beside him. "Well… You see, I have this gift…:" I started. "I can break any mental barrier and show my memories to people."

"Oh… Hmm, so those were your thoughts… and I thought me and my sister were the only ones with gifts," he admitted.

"You have a gift? What is it?"

"I have the ability to see person's thoughts. You could say that I can read minds." _Wow, big déjà-vu. _

"You can read minds!" I demanded and my face began to burn. _Does that mean… Damn!!_

"I can. But for some reason, I draw a blank from you," he told me honestly.

"You… You draw a blank? What does that mean?" I pestered him, trying to regain my composure.

"I have no idea why but I can't hear your thoughts"

"I'm curious…" I began. "Is that why you weren't surprised by me knowing… because you can read the minds around me?"

He chuckled, "Yes. I read the mind of that boy and his sister. That's how I was able to find out that you knew something. Truth is, that's another thing that frustrated me about you. Here I have this person who may know something about my family for some reason, and I couldn't see their thoughts." He laughed, "That's why I wasn't thinking when I just blurted out 'how do you know'. Not only that but I didn't even try and hide the fact that I wasn't a vampire from you because I wasn't thinking. Besides, why hide it from you if you already knew?"

"I see… I guess that's true…"

So he can read the minds of werewolves but not mine… maybe half-vampires are an acceptation…? If he didn't know, best to change the subject.

"Then can I ask another question?" He nodded for me to continue. He must be just as curious as I was. "How long have you been… you know… undead?"

"A long time," he replied.

"More specific please," I said annoyed. Why do vampire boys have to be so cryptic?

"Since 1943," he answered.

"19…1943. Wow, that's a long time… And how long have you been a vegetarian?"

"For about twelve years, right after Brandi joined our coven."

"How many are in your coven?"

"Three."

"Has it always just been you three?" I questioned. His face fell into a grim expression.

"No… We had a mother… Amaryllis," he said, looking away from my eyes.

"What happened to her?" I felt kinda bad for being so nosey, but might as well learn as much as I could about him while I could.

"She was killed back at our old home… she was the one who convinced us to change our diet," he started. He looked solemn but continued, "One day a coven of five attacked us. We managed to get away, myself, Brandi and Conrad, my father you could say. But she didn't. They ripped her apart and burnt her remains right in front of us. Then they left… they just left us without a mother." His voice broke despite him. It was obvious he didn't like to show this side.

"Oh, Allen… I'm so sorry for what happened. I could never understand what it's like to lose a parent," I told him truthfully as I gripped his cold hand. "But I want to help. I can't stand to see people in pain."

He seemed a bit shocked. He must not have people touching him since his skin would be ice cold to their touch. But I was used to it. He smiled and gazed back at me with kind eyes, "Thank you, Nessie. I'm not used to kindness from you humans."

"Maybe because I'm only half-human, remember," I smiled.

"Oh, I forgot," he said sheepishly, with a grin like a child's. It almost made me laugh how different he could look with one change.

"I think lunch is about to end," I said finishing up my food and getting up. "I'll talk to you later, okay. Bye," I said as walked away. I heard him say a "goodbye" behind me but I didn't want to look back. So much had happened that day, I almost didn't want to think about it.

"Enjoy your second conversation, Nessie?" Aiden asked me as he caught up with me.

"It was interesting, again. He can read minds."

"Oh great, another Edward," he muttered. "Wait. Doesn't that mean he can read your mind?"

"For some reason, he can't read my mind."

"Wow, you are Bella's daughter," he said in a joking manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Well, first off, you're short; second, you're clumsy; and third, you have a crush on a vampire who can read minds but can't read yours."

"I do _not_ have crush on Allen!" I yelled and my face started to warm up. _Damn. _

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked with that infuriating smirk of his.

"I am not blushing, Aiden!" I yelled even louder.

"Yes, you are. I see it."

"Aiden leave it…" I warned him. "Or I won't talk to you anymore."

"Okay," he said still smirking. "But I know I'm right."

"Okay… Let's say, hypothetically, that you are correct, wouldn't it bother you? You know, the fact that I like a 'leech'."

"I can't make your decisions for you, Ness. As long as he treats you right and you're happy, I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Aiden…" I said in surprise. I've never seen him so sincere.

"I'm your friend, Nessie. I know you better than anyone else. So don't ever try to lie to me if he hurts you. I will find out and I will hurt him back."

"Are you okay? It's not like you to be this serous," I grinned and he laughed.

"Yeah. Even I can be serious too, you know. I just prefer not to be."

"I like the unserious Aiden better anyway," I replied.

"Of course you do," he said as his normal personality returned.

Gym… well, let's just say I've never been more humiliated in my life (Aiden was never going to let me forget it). And history was a blur and I soon realized that I was in La Push.

"I think I'll take a walk on the beach," I told Jacob.

"Why?" he asked me.

"No reason really. I just want to clear my head. Tell Charlie I'll be back within an hour."

I walked through the tiny village onto First Beach. I found my favorite spot near the tide pools. There were many big rocks with a few trees that were still trying to live in this ghastly weather. I walked by the tide pools and hopped up on one of the rocks, laid back and close my eyes.

_Things just got so complicated, _I thought. _So, Allen can read minds. It can't be a coincidence. God… I hope that fate doesn't screw with me like it did with my mother. _

"Why are you all alone, Nessie?" I opened my eyes a bit to see who was asking. A tall boy with short black hair was hovering over me.

"Oh, Maxi," I sat up stretching. "No real reason; just thinking."

"Oh, okay, but in the middle of nowhere?"

"Yeah. I'm weird like that."

"Yeah, but maybe that's normal for a half-vampire person." He stated as he sat next to me on the rock.

"So, Aiden said something about you being close to phasing. Is that true?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel any different than I do now," he confessed. "You can't really predict when a person will phase. I could phase tomorrow or I could phase next year or never at all. It will just happen when it happens."

"You seem quite calm about the chance of turning into a giant canine."

"It would be pointless not to be calm. It's inevitable."

"How old are you again Maxi?" I asked him.

"Fourteen. Why?" he answered.

"You don't act like a fourteen-year-old. You seem to take things in stride."

"Thanks. I guess it's from how I don't to dwell on the negative so much," he said and he looked toward the sky.

"That's always a good trait to have," I said with a smile.

"Yeah…" He got to his feet and noted, "The sun gonna set soon so we should head back before Jake sends Aiden to find you."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," I replied and we walked through the village.

"See you tomorrow at school, Nessie!" he grinned as he ran toward his home. I waved goodbye and I found myself walking into Billy's house soon after.

"There you are, Nessie. I was just about to send Aiden out to find you," Jacob scolded.

"Sorry. I was just talking to Maxi and lost track of time."

"Oh. If that's why you're late, fine. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Alright," I told him. Jacob was so easy to deal with sometimes, it almost amazes me. I swear, Aiden and Keira were so lucky. I walked into the tiny living-room where I found Aiden lying on the couch doing homework while his sister was sitting in the neighboring chair doing the same.

"Need any help you two?" I inquired.

"Not really but you should get yours done too, you know. Most of this stuff is due tomorrow," Keira muttered, not even looking up from her paper.

I spent the rest of the day chatting and doing my homework with Aiden and Keira. They were right; doing homework in a group was fun. Eventually, it got late and I headed back home with Charlie after saying bye to Billy. He hadn't been feeling well lately. Jacob said it was because his diabetes was worsening. I hoped the man gets better. I thought about this until we got back to the house. My mind then filled with the many other thoughts of what happened today as I walked up stairs to my room, took a shower, and headed for bed.

_Wow, I found out a lot today… I hope I can help Allen… This isn't helping my sanity though_, I thought with a sigh._ He's a friend, just a friend. _I told myself over and over again as I drifted off into a deep sleep but I wondered if it really was true.

* * *

**That's it for this round folks! Okay if you review I'll give you a sneak peak to chapter 6. So please R&R! bye now.**


	6. More Déjàvu and a Close Call

_****_

Well here's Chapter 6! Hope you like it... this might cause a bit of Deja-vu (shrugs) anyway...

Disclaimer: Me: Keira your turn.

Keira: Wolfwriter does not own Twilight or any of the character in it they belong to Madame Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 6: More Déjà-vu and a Close Call

Time seemed to fly by as I began to fall into my usually routine. Before I knew it, December came bringing the snow and cold. Life also seemed to be a lot less frantic.

Charlie went back to work and Sue sometimes worked at the local shelter, leaving me alone… well, not really. Aiden would always drive up on his motorbike to come visit me to make sure I was okay (he finally got that thing working last month). I told him that it was way too cold to drive it but he never listened. But hey, he was good company.

School was another thing though. The school was preparing for the winter formal. Naturally, that meant being bugged by at least five guys everyday. Keira even threatened to tear their faces off if they kept bugging me (it stopped quite fast after that).

I was currently lounging on the couch, reading a book, before Aiden barged in making me lose my page. "Damn it, Aiden! Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him as he took off his jacket and helmet.

"Sorry, Ness. I didn't know I had to knock to enter my grandmother's house," he replied and I rolled my eyes. I swear, that boy always had some witty retort. "Anyways what ya' reading?" he inquired peering at my book's cover. "Pride and Prejudice…? I thought you didn't like that book?"

"I don't but what else is there to read? All of mom's books here are romance!"

"Touchy, touchy," he muttered rubbing his ears. "Need I remind you Ness, my hearing is a lot more sensitive than most humans?"

"Err… no offense, Aid, but technically you _aren't _human."

"Yeah, I guess… so, what am I then if not human?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you're a full-blooded werewolf/shape-shifter, right?" I stated.

"I guess but I haven't phased yet, so… I am at least human for now…" he muttered solemn.

"Hey, chin up. You're not allowed to frown. You're the happy twin, remember? And besides, at least you aren't a freaky mutant half-vampire spawn that nearly turned a great guy into a pedophile."

"Don't call yourself a freak, Nessie, and don't say any of that. We're all freaks, and Quil's the pedophile; have you seen how he looks at Claire? Creepy much…"

"Claire's eighteen now, so technically he isn't a pedophile," I defended.

"The dude imprinted on a two-year-old… doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Your Father imprinted on a fetus, remember Aiden?" I retorted and he flinched.

"Don't need to remind me man… that's disturbing. I hope to god I don't imprint."

"Imprinting isn't that bad; look at Sam and Emily."

"Before or after they broke Mom's heart?"

"Oops… sorry about that," I told him with my hand over my mouth but he busted out laughing.

"No problem, Nessie. I know you didn't mean it."

"Yeah…" I then noticed him putting his helmet and such to the side and I sighed, muttering, "And by the way, what have I told you about driving that bike in mid-December?"

"That I'll catch a cold or get phenomena… yeah, yeah, I remember," he said rolling his eyes.

"Then why don't you listen! You already have epilepsy. Do you need another health problem?"

"Geez, Ness. I haven't had a seizure in years."

"Do you still take your medicine?" I asked him seriously.

"Course I do. Mom makes sure I do every day. At least after I phase I won't have to take that crap," he muttered. "Oh, to change the subject Keira will be down in about an hour to make sure you have a meal."

"I can cook you know!" I yelled.

"Yeah, we are all aware of you… what did you say a few years ago? Lack of culinary proficiency remeber?" he told me and I flinched.

"How the hell do you remember that?! You were freaking four!!" I yelled embarrassed. He laughed so hard that he fell of the chair he was sitting on. "Oh, ha-ha-ha, very funny Aid, very funny," I grumbled. "Anyway, I could always go and hunt." At the mention of the word _hunt_, he stopped laughing.

"Err… Ness when's the last time you actually drank blood?"

"When I was nine… why?" I asked him getting up and sitting next to him on the floor.

"And you're what sixteen now? It's been seven years Nessie… besides it's too dangerous right now," he said looking at me severely.

"What? Why is hunting so dangerous? I am at least somewhat graceful when I hunt."

"Need I remind you that there is a coven of vampires here, not only that but some mysterious vampires we don't know, and Alice isn't here to tell us if they're good or bad."

"The Irving's are vegetarians Aiden, remember? Besides we already know all the vampires who pass on through here anyway. They're usually going to see Carlisle."

"Sure, sure," he said using Jacob's infamous catch-phrase; like father like son. "It's just we can't help but be worried with all that have happened before now, can we?"

"I suppose. But I think we'll be able handle whatever comes our way… including if past were to repeat itself."

We continued to talk until Keira barged in and took control of the kitchen (she was a pretty good cook since Sue taught her when she was little). She was here with Claire, who I talked to for the rest of the day until Charlie got home with Sue behind him.

"Oh, hi, kids. Hello Ms. Young, what are you doing here?" he asked Claire.

"Hello, Chief Swan and you can call me Claire you know? Anyway, Rai needed a way up and I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Nessie outside of school for awhile." She told him with a smile.

"Oh okay. How's Quil and you're family?"

"They're doing great. Marcie's still in college, Mom and Dad are planning on renewing their vows and stuff and Aunt Em is busy handling Levi after he phased that's about it." Keira then walked out of the kitchen.

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma, there's food in the kitchen. I made sure the bottomless pit left you some," she said referring to Aiden who stuck his tongue out. "Real mature dear brother but I say you better put that back in your mouth unless you want to lose it," she rebuked coolly.

"Are you threatening me dear sister? If so, I'll tell Mom if you hit me."

"Snitch!" she snarled.

"Tattle-tale!" he snarled right back at her.

"Slob!"

"Neat-freak!"

"Grease-monkey!"

"Germ-o-phobic witch!" This went on for awhile until Charlie broke it up.

"Okay you two enough arguing." He scolded they stopped immediately but they still glared at each other. Things slowed down eventually and Claire stood up yawning.

"Okay, I had a blast but it's getting late. I'd better head back. You coming, Aid, Rai-Rai?"

"Don't call me Rai-Rai!" Keira muttered irritably at the use of that hated nickname. "But yeah. Let me get my coat," she said walking into the kitchen.

"What about you Aid?" she asked.

"I have my bike. I'll follow you guys," he said putting on his jacket and grabbing his helmet.

"You drove that thing here? I don't know what your father was thinking… giving you that damn bike," Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry, Char—Grandpa. I know how to ride a bike and I wear a helmet, so I'll be just fine," he said walking out. I followed him out as he put on his helmet.

"Please be careful Aiden," I said as the engine started.

He gave me a thumbs-up and put the bike in drive and followed Claire's car. I yawned when I couldn't see the two vehicles anymore. It was pretty late… I walked back inside, kissed Charlie and Sue good-night and took a shower and hit the hay.

…

A few hours later my alarm clock blared in my ear. I groaned as I hit the snooze button and got up, rubbing my eyes. I washed the sleepiness out of my eyes and got dressed. As I walked down the stairs I noticed that Aiden was sitting at the table his right hand wrapped up in cloth. "Damn it! What the hell happened to your hand, Aiden!?" I exclaimed. He looked at me tiredly.

"Aw, well… I was getting off the bike and I slipped on a patch of ice and slammed my hand against the ground and broke it. Don't worry though; I heal more quickly than most people. I say it will be good after a week," he mumbled, shrugging it off.

"I told you to be careful, darn it. And then you go and break your hand!" I retorted.

"Easy, Nessie. Not like I did it on purpose. So stop the yelling and eat. We're leaving in a bit for school," he quipped.

I sighed in defeat and sat down across from him to eat my breakfast. Afterwards, we headed out to the car and the day was overcast and slick. _Nice weather were having… why do I have this strange feeling something's going to happen to me_, I sighed and got into the rabbit. As Jake drove us to school, I looked up at the sky… it was so morbid… almost like something bad was going to happen.

"So… how are you doing in school, Ness?" Jake asked me, trying to get a conversation started.

"Doing great. I'm on the A honor-roll," I said and he nodded in approval.

"Yeah, the little nerd…" Aiden muttered from the front. He then chuckled after getting wacked by both Keira and me in the back of the head. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll shut up."

"You'll learn that that's the best thing for you to do when you're out numbered," his father laughed, as us girls agreed.

We arrived at the school parking lot in no time. We got out and waved to Jacob as he drove away. Keira and Aiden walked ahead of me when I stopped, noticing Allen. He smiled and gave me a half-hearted wave and I found myself blushing as I returned the wave. I also saw Caitlyn standing at the edge of the parking lot sidewalk, smiling at me.

Then it happened. I heard I loud noise that stopped me in my tracks and someone saying:

"Oh god! Watch out!"

I turned and saw Allen's face frozen in horror and then finally turning to see a van heading towards me, slipping on the thick ice out of control. _Darn it! Why this happening? This is the last thing I need, getting run over… and why am I having a strange sense of Déjà-vu? _I flinched and put my arms out in front of me.

I heard Aiden yell, "Nessie move!"

I was prepared to be crushed into the pavement then I felt something cold grabbed me and I heard a crunching sound as I fainted.

"Wake up, Renesmee! Wake up, please!" I heard a soft velvet voice yell and I felt cold hands brushing my face.

"Don't call me Renesmee," I managed to utter out.

"Well, at least she's awake," another voice said and I felt a warm hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Aiden, Allen, and Keira hovering over me.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, my head pounding as I moved Aiden hand from my head.

"You nearly got ran over, Nessie. You're lucky to be alive," Allen muttered picking me off the ground. I shivered. "You alright?" he whispered.

"I'm fine. Your skin is cold and so is the ground… it's a natural reaction," I whispered back and saw the ambulance coming. "Oh, who was in the van?" I asked, more worried about that person.

"Kyle Long," he replied. Kyle was one of my more blatant admirers… I sighed.

"Is he all right?"

"He isn't dead, but he's pretty messed up."

"You mean… he's bleeding? Maybe you should move we don't need you to lose control and drain him dry." I said looking around. The paramedics were putting Kyle on a gurney. Aiden was running up to us and Allen's sister was in the background looking furious.

"Don't worry his blood isn't appealing to me. Quite the opposite actually; he smells revolting."

"Oh, that's good…" My head was spinning. Too many thoughts were going through, and then a realization came to me. "Why'd you save me? You pretty much blew your cover you know?"

"No. Nobody noticed. They were too busy looking at you."

"How do you know?" I asked and groaned, "Oh yeah. You can read minds, I forgot. You never answered my question: why did you save me?"

"It's a gentlemanly thing to do, saving a damsel-in-distress," he said but chuckled at my scowl. "What?"

"Call me that again and I will hit you," I threatened. He chuckled, again! What a jerk!

"Someone's touchy," he muttered with a smile.

"Grr… Why are you carrying me to the ambulance?" I question when I noticed where I was, "I'm perfectly fine you know." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Can you put me down please?" He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. You hit your head before you fainted. I'm worried you may have gotten a concussion," he replied as Aiden finally caught up to us.

"I feel fine, thank you very much Allen Irving. So do please put me down!" I growled. "And by the way: don't call me Renesmee."

"Why are you touchy about being called Renesmee?" he asked me as he put me in the ambulance.

I never got to answer the question since Aiden pushed himself into the ambulance and said underneath his breath, "I'll make sure she gets there safely, leech."

Then a paramedic asked Allen, "Are you alright Mr. Irving. You aren't hurt too?"

He smiled and replied, "No. I'm quite fine, thank you. But I' m worried that Ms. Cullen might have hurt her head." My eyes widened. _That jerk he sold me out! Grr... Stupid vampire!_

"I'm fine, seriously!" I told them.

"I say you are Miss. But it would be wise to check you out," the man said as strapped me in and closed the door. Aiden and I sat in silence until he broke it.

"Don't you think this feels familiar?" he asked with a smile.

"A bit but I'm not as bad off as mom was," I replied. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up when it hit me. _Oh hell… this isn't good. _

"Something wrong Ness?" Aiden asked.

"I say Charlie knows by now… And Charlie being Charlie, he'll tell mom and things will go to hell in a head basket."

"You think he'd really do that?" Aiden asked.

"They'd find out anyway. Remember, my Dad can read minds."

"And so can the Leech-boy… What's with you Swan girls and crushing on vampires who can read minds?" he demanded with slight humor coloring his face.

"Err… technically I'm not a 'Swan-girl'. My last name always has been Cullen."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not _crushing _on Allen. We're only friends," I said defending myself.

"Yeah, yeah… sure, sure," he muttered unconvinced

"I'm serous!" I yelled, getting some looks from the ambulance guys. I lowered my voice to a more calm state, "I don't like him that way at all. I mean, I just met the guy!"

"Your mother knew Edward for what three days and fell in love with him?"

"But I'm not Bella. She was just intrigued by him and then fell in love. I, on the other hand, knew from the start that he was a vampire. He's really not that interesting."

"Then why were you holding his hand a few months back?"

"Well… it is a personal thing. I don't think it would be good to tell."

"Aw, come-on! Who will I tell?"

"He can read your mind."

"Damn. Then I won't think about it around him then."

"Sure, sure," I muttered getting him back.

"I have practice from hanging out with Edward. So I can hide my thoughts."

"I don't know if it works like my dad's. For all we know it could work like Aro's."

"You mean 'know every thought you ever thought' guy, Aro? The creepy collector guy that wants me and my sister to join his guard when we phase, Aro? That one?" he questioned.

"No. I was talking about the white haired guy who hates werewolves."

"Isn't that Caius?"

I sighed, "Yes, that's Caius… You know let's stop talking about the Volturi. I don't need a headache from that…"

We eventually made it to the hospital and they put my gurney out of the ambulance and rushed me inside. I noticed Allen as we came into the room where they wheeled in both gurneys. He was there talking to a tall man with brown hair with the recognizable golden eyes. _Hmm… that must be Conrad_. As soon as the nurses unstrapped me, Allen then noticed me with a relief expression as he came up to us.

"Oh, Nessie and err… Black, glad to see you made it okay."

"Yes. We made it just fine _Irving_," Aiden growled, trying to refrain from using any insults while around others.

"Glad to hear it. This is my father, Conrad." He said introducing the brown haired man. "Conrad this is Renesmee Cullen and Aiden Black. They're students at Forks."

"Nice to meet you Renesmee and Aiden," He said handing out his hand to shake. Aiden stared at it before I elbowed him. He grimaced but shook it, though he did flinch at the icy coldness common to vampires.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Irving," we both said.

"So you're a doctor?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yes but I don't do major surgery. Mostly I work with people who are physically impaired."

"That's neat," I thought out loud. So, I guess he didn't trust himself to be around to much blood after all.

"Wait…? Isn't your last name Cullen?" Conrad questioned.

"Yes it is…?"

"Then do you know a Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's my grandfather. Do you know him?"

"Yes. I met him a long time ago, well before you were born." Conrad looked around and lowered his voice, "So you know about us?"

"We both do. Aiden is Quileute. They have a treaty with my family."

"Oh… I'm curious. You obviously have a heartbeat and your part of a coven… how does that work exactly?"

"I'm half-vampire half-human. My mother was human when she was pregnant with me err… she became a vampire not long after. I thought Allen would have told you about this…" Allen looked too Conrad with a half smile.

"Conrad likes to check on things. He always likes to hear things from another source before he confirms anything."

"Yes, well, Ms. Cullen, let's get you checked up." The nurses then wheeled me into the emergence room (thought, I really do think I could have walked) with Conrad, Allen and Aiden right behind me. When they moved me into one of the beds, I noticed Kyle sitting in the bed next to me unconscious. He had several deep cuts that were already cleaned out and starting to heal and his head was wrapped up, but besides that he seemed fine.

Conrad did some x-rays and left us there to wait. Aiden went out later to get some food and I decided to get some rest. I slept for awhile till a voice woke me up.

"Hey, Cullen, you alright?" I heard Kyle asked me.

"I'm fine Kyle. Not a bruise on me," I said with a faked smile.

"I'm sorry. I was speeding and I lost traction…" he said before I cut him off.

"No blood, no foul. All I got was a bump."

"What about Irving. I could have sworn I saw him there too?"

"He's fine, not even a scratch," I muttered annoyed. _Stupid vampire power…_ I sat there in silence ignoring Kyle's continued apologies until I heard yelling out in the hall. I noticed Allen's bell like voice and the other voice surprised me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IRVING!!" Caitlyn yelled. I got up from my bed and put my ear to the door.

"Nothing is going on, Ms. Cheney. So please calm down," Allen's voice was calm.

"Oh!? Then how the hell did you get from where you parked to where Nessie was standing, which was all the way across the parking-lot, in a blink of an eye! I saw you Irving!"

"You must be seeing things. I was at Renesmee's side for the entire time."

"Do you have the nerve to say I'm seeing things? I thought you a gentleman!" I heard then a slap and I gasp (but also tried to stifle a laugh).

"Ow… that's not very lady-like Caitlyn," he said. I knew it didn't hurt him in the least. A young girl of human heritage wouldn't be able to hurt a vampire. It's just fact.

"Then why don't you tell the truth. What are you?"

"I'm human just like you."

"Oh then why is your skin so always so cold and why does your eyes change colors?" she asked. She seemed to be calming down. I heard a third voice: Aiden.

"What's going on here? …And did you just hit Irving? That's pretty damn cool." I could almost see her blushing.

"Tha-thanks Aiden," she managed to stutter out.

I chuckled the girl could ignore Allen's charms and yell at him, yet she blushed like mad whenever Aiden complemented her. The girl was strange, real strange. I sighed. _Great. Caitlyn saw Allen saving me. Now how am I going to cover this up? She obviously suspects something about him… I just hope that she doesn't start to suspect me… the girl might be killed by the Volturi at that point. _I went back to my bed and eventually, they walked in. And Aiden was nice enough to have brought me some food.

"Sorry for taking so long. Forks doesn't have the best dining selection and I don't trust hospital food. So I went to get take-out," he said handing one of those boxes that you get from a Chinese restaurant, most likely the new that opened a year ago. Never ate there myself but I heard from several kids that the food was good. I thanked him and ate my fill and then Conrad walked in the room.

"It appears that there is no head injury but I'd advise you to wait for a parent or guardian." I looked to Aiden.

"You called Charlie right?" I asked him. He had a grim expression across his usually smiling face. It worried me. Aiden never frowned. The boy would be smiling through Armageddon.

"Yeah… so, guess who he contacted?"

"Oh no… please don't say he called who I think he called," I muttered going pale. This is the last thing I need, my parents to worry. _Got some genes alright but they just happen to be my mother's 'danger magnet' genes… of all things to inherent. _

"Ness, you're daydreaming again. Charlie's here I'll carry you if you like," he said and picked me up since I didn't argue. Normally a guy who is only 5'10 (he grew two inches since September) wouldn't be able to pick me up. Due to him being an official genetic oddity like me, he was a good bit stronger than most humans (myself included… but that's another story). So he carried me and I saw Keira sitting next to Charlie in the waiting room. She noticed me first.

"Oh, hey, how are you? What'd the doctor say?"

"I was right. No sign of head injury," I said and looked towards Charlie. "Please say you didn't tell, Mother. You know what would happen if you did." He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Err… yes. I do, and I did. She seemed a bit angry at Jacob for not 'protecting you from every danger.'"

"It wasn't Jacob's fault. He, unlike Alice, can't see the future. And I didn't get hurt," I said. Leave it to Mom finding fault with everything but her 'perfect daughter.' How I hated to be called that.

"Yes, well, you'll just have to call her when we get home. I'll go sign you out so we can get going," with that, Charlie went to the front desk.

"Aiden, you can put me down now…" I muttered.

"Alright," he sat me down in one of the chairs and said, "Don't move." And he went to go with Keira when they noticed Caitlyn in a corner in a heated conversation with Linda Brier… not only that but half my class showed up as well.

"She's angry that you didn't get run over," a velvet voice said.

"What do you want Irving? I'm really not in the mood." I almost saw him smile.

"Do you want to know what she thinks about you?"

"No, not really but why do I have the feeling you are going to tell me anyway?"

"She thinks you're a whore, flirting with all the 'intimating' people. She seems to fancy your friend quite a lot. She thinks you don't deserve him."

"Me… the whore? That's a good one. I'm not the one flirting with any Quileute boy with a pulse."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes. I've seen her flirting with Aiden, Maxi who's in 9th grade by-the-way, Brody Markesan who looks like he is going to phase any day now, Nathan Lincoln, and hell even Levi though she and Sherry got into a nasty argument hasn't dared go near him since." I smiled. Sherry was extremely nice but she didn't like it when other women flirted with him.

"Impressive. You don't like this girl, do you?"

"Not at all to be honest," I said. "Listen, Allen… Thanks for saving me today. I didn't get a chance to say it earlier. But listen, don't do that to me again."

"What?" he inquired.

"Leave me out to dry like that. I know you were doing that because you had to be a 'gentleman' and all but when I say I'm okay, I think would know it."

"…Alright. I'll take your word for then. But if I think you are hurt in anyway… I can't garentee what I'll do," he stated.

"Then let me make it clear for you. I know what I'm doing. I'm not your average girl as I've proven many times by now."

"Yes. You're not average. But that's no excuse for me not to act like I was raised," he chuckled.

I groaned, "Whatever. Listen, just be careful. Caitlyn isn't average either. She knows something is up and she will pursue it. So lay low for awhile, okay."

"I'll do my best."

I noticed that the others were heading out. "Good. Well, talk to you later, Allen. Bye."

I walked to Charlie's cruiser since the doctor said it would be better if I went home rather than return to school. Right when I got him I called my mom and after reassuring her a billion times an hour that I was okay, I had to do another million for my father and had to explain once again that it wasn't Jacob's fault. After that, I went to read in my room to get my mind off of things and drifted off to a light sleep.

* * *

**_Nessie: WHAT THE HELL!!! Are you trying to kill me? I though you liked me!_**

**_Me: I do like you Nessie but is was improtant to move the plot_**

**_Allen: But did you have to have Caitlyn slap me?_**

**_Aiden: Like you felt it leech. _**

**_Me: Okay that's enough! okay I have a poll going on my profile to see who is the most populer character is so far Aiden is in the lead. So please R&R and vote on the poll thanks for reading bye _**


	7. Shall We Dance?

**_Okay here's chapter 7 hope you guy's like it..._**

**_Oh the Song towards the end is You Found Me by The Fray so I obvously don't own it_**

**_Discliamer: Me: err... Caitlyn it's your turn._**

**_Caitlyn: Wolfwriter 101 does own Twilight or any of it's related characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7: Shall We Dance?

It's been about a week after the hospital fiasco. My parents called everyday to make sure I made it to school and back safely and of course to see if I was still breathing. And then whenever I went anywhere it was with Aiden usually to the garage down in La Push (he was trying to fix Mom's old truck for me). From what he said, my Dad did a number on the poor thing. He tore out the transmission, crushed the engine and cut the breaks… just to get my Mom in a new car. Of course my Mom was too stubborn not to just to take the car from my Dad (she was never into the expensive things that the Cullen family was known for).

Aiden was exasperated and swore many times. It bothered him that someone would do that to a car (he always have a soft spot for old cars and was delighted when I asked if he could fix it by himself).

Anyway, I had Claire pick me up from Charlie's so we could have a 'Girls night out' by ourselves. It was fun and she eventually dropped me off at Billy's street.

As I was walking, I noticed Brody Markesan talking to Keira who surprisingly wasn't giving him the "look of death" as she usually did when a boy was talking to her. I managed to catch a few snippets of the conversation as I came up to them.

"You sure your feeling okay Markesan. A temperature that high is dangerous…" Keira said with concern in her voice. But I'm she knew as well I did what the exact reason was.

"I feel perfectly fine Rai. No need to worry. I'm sure it will go down soon," he muttered. But he seemed pleased to see that Aiden's lovely sister actually care. Though to be honest, I was convinced she had a bit of a crush on him. Not that I blame her. Brody was a good looking guy. I then heard Keira mutter something under her breath that Brody couldn't hear.

"_No… it won't__,"_ she seemed sad as she stated the fact. I was then spotted. "Oh, hey Nessie. How are you?" she inquired with a grin. Brody turned to see me too and a large grin grew across his face as well.

"Hey, Renesmee. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since the party. Where've you been?" The party he was speaking of was the twin's fourteenth birthday party. For some crazy reason, I agreed to play truth or dare… I will stop there. Let's just say, I never kissed a boy before then.

"Here and there… I see you sometimes at lunch though, remember?"

"Oh right. Though, I'm too busy with other things at lunch to notice, like stuffing my face," he said as sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in mild embarrassment.

"That's okay Brody. Maybe you should get home if you don't feel that well. You don't want to miss too much school."

"Yeah. That would suck. So, see you girls later. Tell Aiden I said 'hey'. Guy's been locked up in that garage all day," he gave a fleeting grin to Keira, who I swore blushed slightly, and then ran the other way.

This left us in an awkward silence for a good while…_ Wow._ _Keira Black blushing at a boy's grin? What's the world coming too?_

"Maybe we should head to my house. Aiden should be there in a little bit for dinner."

"Oh cool. Let's go!" I said as we walked around the village and eventually came to one of the small two story houses. The Black house was one of the larger houses in La Push since Jacob was the de-facto chief of the tribe.

As we walked in we just happened to catch Jacob and Leah in a very intimate moment.

Leah was sitting on Jacob's lap as he slowly began kissing her neck and was working his way down. Thankfully, Leah seemed to notice us standing there. "Jake, your daughter and imprint are standing right across the way. So please let me go unless you want to scar them even more." His eyes snapped open and saw our blushing faces.

"Oh shit… sorry girls. We didn't think you'd be here so early," he muttered as Leah got of his lap and sat next to him. Keira finally broke the silence.

"Ew… If I knew that I was coming home only to watch my parents go at it, I would have stayed back at Grandpa's." She looked to me for support. Nothing was more awkward than walking in on your former 'soul-mate' and his lover/wife… well you know, loving on each other.

"Yeah. It would have been more prudent to put a sign up on the door saying 'do not disturb' or going to your room rather than the living room."

"Okay then. We'll remember that next time. I'll go fix something to eat…" Leah muttered as she ran into the small kitchen, still blushing a little. Jacob sat up and patted the two places next to him which we reluctantly took as he put a massive arm around us. Jake always called us his girls, his imprint and his little girl.

"Sorry about that you two… but when you have two kids and a niece, you don't get much us time." Keira looked to him confused.

"Does that mean you regret being a father?" she asked him and he gave her a sharp look.

"No! I don't regret a second of being a father! And don't ever question that. You and your brother made me the happiest man on earth. I love you two more then my life. I would give my life if it meant keeping you two and your mother safe," he said seriously and looked to me. "That goes for you too, Ness. You're still my imprint, and though I'm in love with someone else, it's my job."

"Thanks Jacob, but… you were only eighteen when you became a father. Don't you resent that you never got to live life to its fullest?"

"No, Nessie. I don't. Life was already restricted when I phased and the only women I ever fell in love with was your mother and Leah. But they were different. Bella was my best-friend. I should've known she was going to choose Edward. And as for Leah… I owe you for giving me the courage to be with her, even though you knew that you would lose me as a soul-mate."

"I don't think we were ever soul-mates to be honest. Even after you imprinted on me, you were in love with someone else," I told him. "Besides, if you two never fell in love, Aiden and Rai would have never been born and I probably would have become a bitch like Brier," I muttered. He looked to his daughter confused.

"Who the hell is Brier?" he demanded. I'm sure he was shocked that I called someone a bitch but, gah, I hated her!

"Some bitchy little whore who has it in for Nessie," she muttered looking at her perfect nails. "She has a thing for Aiden and thinks him and Ness have something going on." I groaned. I had to explain almost every day that Aiden and I were only friends. No one ever seems to believe me.

"Well… does Aiden like her?" he asked and we both laughed.

"Like her? He dislikes her just as much as we do!" I said between laughs. And speak of the devil, Aiden walked in with his white t-shirt and jeans both stained with oil; he even had some spots of black on his cheeks and forehead.

"What's so funny? Did Rai-Rai get in trouble?" Keira glared at him and threw the pillow on the couch at him, which he managed to dodge just in time. "Damn Rai! You know that mom told us not to throw things in the house."

"Then don't call me Rai-Rai, damn it!" she yelled before Jacob silenced her.

"Say you're sorry to your brother, Keira," he scolded. She gave a quick, almost inaudible apology and Jake kissed her forehead. "See is it so hard?" he joked and got up. "I better get ready for work. And Aiden, maybe you should take a shower so your mother won't yell at you for being covered in motor-oil," he said and went to his and Leah's bedroom while Aiden ran upstairs to the bathroom.

So, with nothing else to do, Keira and I chatted a bit about school. It had been sunny the last few days, so thankfully I didn't have to face Allen. I really didn't need to deal with him right now after that whole incident.

"Hey, Ness you're day dreaming…" Keira muttered and got me back to the present.

"Huh…? Oh sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?" I asked her. She seemed peeved about having to repeat herself but she did anyway.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the winter formal as a group. You, me, Aiden, Max and hell maybe even Levi and Abby. You don't have to dance; you can just hang with us."

It was tempting, _really _tempting. It would be cool to go with friends. And hopefully, Allen wouldn't be there so I could avoid _that_ awkward thing called "dancing with a guy." I still wasn't sure about my feelings about the guy… part of me though he was cute but another told me he was an arrogant punk. Oh well… maybe that would change…

"Yeah, that would be great Rai. As long as I don't have to dance, I'll be fine I guess."

We talked for another twenty minutes before Jacob walked out for work. He ran a repair shop in town. Aiden often helped out but mostly with cleaning as he was too young to fix the cars there (I wonder if they knew he's been fixing cars since he was eight). Aiden followed soon after wearing a pair of sweats with a crisp black shirt and his hair was still a bit wet form the shower. He grinned at me. I guessed he heard that I agreed.

"So we can all go to that dance together? AWESOME!" he yelled excitedly and gripped me in a tight hug. It knocked the breath outta me. Boy didn't know his strength sometime. He could really hurt somebody.

"Uh… Aid, I can't breathe. You're hugging me too tightly," I managed to get out. He gasped with realization and put me down gently. He looked apologetic though he had no need to.

"Sorry Ness… Guess I got a bit excited," he muttered. I told him that it was no problem but he should be careful since he could really hurt somebody.

Leah eventually called us to the table soon after Jake had come back and we ate. It had been a good while since we all ate dinner here. It was fun and relaxed; lots of joking and laughing. It was to be a part of it. After all, they were a happy family

Jake finished his dinner kissed Leah tenderly and kissed his children on the cheek. He was about ready to head back to finish things up at the shop and turned to me.

"Hey, Ness, do you need a ride up Charlie's?" he asked.

I nodded. Since Jake was already heading out, why bother Charlie?

Leah gave me a peck on the cheek and told me I was welcome anytime and there was a bed waiting just in case I wanted to spend the night. The twins both hugged me and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was pretty late and a school night. After that, I walked out to the Rabbit. I was surprised that it still ran, seeing how old it was. But that just proved that Jacob was good mechanic, which Aiden seemed to inherit along with looks.

"Hey, Ness?" Jake asked after a few minutes of a silent drive. "What do you think about me and Leah? I know it's a bit late because I love her dearly and among other things, but really what do you think?"

I pondered that a bit. I never gave it any thought. To me, Jake and Leah were perfect for each other.

"I think it's the best decision you ever made. You chose your own future and not the imprinted one. Leah's a great woman; she taught me how to be human and of course how to hit like a boy." He grimaced at that. He was afraid that I would go hitting people randomly after she taught me that, but I never had the need. "And besides, I wouldn't have Aiden and Keira. Who would be my best-friends be without them? You don't count because you have to be," I chuckled.

"Glad you approve," he grinned. I don't know what my comments really meant, but it seemed like he was relieved. "So, what's going on between you and that Irving boy?" he asked. I looked to him horrified.

"What the hell! Why does everybody ask that? Nothing's 'going on' between us. He just needs my help getting over his mother's death and get used to being here." I've already told the story since Aiden finally managed to force that out of me.

"Oh, okay. It's just… it reminds how Bella met your father." I scowled.

"Are you really comparing me to my mother?" He looked alarmed for some reason. I took great offense about being compared to mother. Don't get me wrong, I love her but she made many selfish decisions that hurt Jacob and I could never forgive her for that.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence after he apologized and I apologized back. I got home kissed Charlie and Sue and went to bed.

…

A few days passed by, still sunny and Allen free, and soon it was Thursday.

I eventually woke up and saw it was raining again. I groaned. I wasn't going to be able to avoid him today. I got up and got dressed. The Dance was this weekend and Caitlyn agreed to come with us. We managed to snag Abby and Claire, along with Max was going with his buddies and Levi and Sherry are going together too (she eventually started talking to him again around Halloween). She took the imprinting thing well though she still had no idea what it meant. None of us really do, even the elders. I don't think we'll ever.

Anyway, I walked down the stairs and saw Allen sitting in the kitchen talking to Charlie. He seemed relaxed but Charlie looked like he was ready to grab his gun. He noticed me and escaped from the kitchen, pulling me aside.

"You could have told me that there was a vampire at your school you know. I nearly had a stroke when I saw his eyes."

"Why is he here anyway?" I asked nicely. Charlie's faced softened.

"He wants to drive you to school. He asked Jacob and everything. He swore that he would be careful." I felt myself blush a bit. The guy was forward, wasn't he? We walked back into the kitchen where he was waiting.

"Guess I'll have to eat breakfast at school. Love you Grandpa!" I said and kissed his cheek and walked to the threshold. I looked back and muttered, "If you are planning to drive me Allen, I suggest we get moving."

He got up gracefully, following my lead. From behind me, I heard him tell Charlie that he could drive me home after school. Thankfully, Charlie said no.

"That's okay then. You're her Grandfather. I trust your judgment." And we walked out. I was surprised to see his car it was a Chevrolet Impala from what I could tell a 2020 model (**_A/N: _****Dawn****_ takes place about 16 years after BD, so the current year is 2022_**). "You like? I fancy it myself," he said standing behind me.

"It's a lovely car, though I don't know much to be honest." He seemed to be disappointed. "But Aiden probably knows a lot about it. I swear the only thing I ever see him read are car magazines." His expression melted to amusement.

"So… the pup likes cars, huh?" he mumbled. I glared at him vehemently.

"Do. Not. Call. Aiden. A. Pup. Or I _will_ hit you!" I growled. He seemed surprised at my outburst.

"You and Black are close I presume?"

"Yeah, he's my best-friend," I told him as I get into the car. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to school?" I grumbled coolly and he got into the car.

"May I ask you something?" he questioned politely.

How cute. He's a stalker and a nosy jerk.

"I don't know. Can you?" I replied coldly. He must think I'm a bitch, but maybe he'll leave me alone with that thought.

"Firstly, why are you so cold towards me?"

"I have my reasons… next question."

He sighed. Most likely not the answer he wanted. "Why are you away from your coven?" I shot him a sharp look and he shrugged. "Not to be nosy… but, why?"

"I wanted to live…" I said. "Living with my family was boring and repetitive. I'll never know why mom wanted to be a vampire. The eternal youth would be a perk but the not sleeping, not eating thing? How do you stand it? I would drop dead from boredom."

"So you don't like being a half-vampire?" He looked confused. Was I not making sense?

"No. I want to live, not just exist," I said in a quiet voice. It was weird expressing the thoughts I repressed for so long.

"What do you mean?" He looked interested and a bit annoyed that he had to ask instead of just reading my mind. I shrugged and began to explain. Again, it was strange… nobody had bothered asking me that before.

"I wanted to feel. I love my family but I felt empty when I lived in Juneau. I'm different. I'm not mortal nor am I immortal. I'm stuck in-between… maybe that's why you can't read my mind since I'm an in-between… stuck between the worlds of mortal and immortal. I hate it!" I yelled. I had to wipe a tear away quickly before he noticed. "It was the same thing over and over. I wanted out. I needed to get away from it all."

"So that's why you came here… and is that why you're going to the dance tomorrow?" I looked to him in shock.

"How do you—oh yeah. You can read minds." I sighed. I completely forgot. I wonder if Mom ever thought about how weird it was. My eyes darkened.

No. She didn't. Edward was perfect. Nothing else mattered but Edward. She didn't give a crap about her family. All she thought about was joining the beautiful Cullen family… not stopping to think what the damage she would do to everybody. And the people who died… nothing mattered as long as she had her perfect existence. That might have worked for her but not so much for me. Or maybe I was hanging around Leah too much? Oh well… now I was in a car with a vampire who might be stalking me… I must be losing it.

I shook my head, "So, since you know I'm going, I bet you're going too."

He chuckled, "Naw, I'm not the type to go to these sort dances. But… if you're asking, I could go with you…"

"Pass," I scoffed.

"You don't like me much, do you?" His voice seemed urgent.

"It's not that I dislike you. But you are kinda arrogant sometimes and you trash my friends whom I've known a lot longer than you. But hey… you have all of the girls flinging themselves at you, so why should I be different?"

"So, you do dislike me." I looked towards him. He looked hurt. _Great. He must think me a total bitch. Might as well start over…_

"I never said I disliked you. You're not listening… I just think you're cocky and you should really stop insulting the Quileute wolves. I can only stand up for you so much before I get tired of it."

"So… you do like me?" He looked to me as a grin widened across his face filled with relief and happiness by the looks of it. Wow… he was gorgeous when he smiled. I stopped that train of thought very fast.

"Hey, dude, would you mind watching the road. You might be able to survive a high-speed crash but I doubt I'll be able to. I'm half-mortal, remember?"

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

We managed to get to school without much incident. School went by quickly and so did the rest of the day and soon the weekend was here… which would explain why I was sitting in a chair while Keira was fixing my hair into a nice up do. "Maybe we should just stay home, you know."

"Why the cold-feet Ness?" she asked with a few hairpins in her mouth as she was securing the bun at the top of my head. "I work so hard and you want to just stay home? Aiden is using this as an excuse for asking out Caitlyn. He'd be upset, you know…" Darn! She knew my weakness. I would do anything to see Aiden smile.

"Why can't he just ask her out then? She'd be thrilled! It's so obvious that she fancies him."

"You know how shy Aiden can get around girls. He's charming but gets uncomfortable when all the girls seem to want him. Claire, on the other hand, would just waltz up and kiss a boy she just met." She shook her head a bit.

Her beautiful black hair was tied back into a French braid and she was wearing a lovely light yellow dress that showed off her shoulders and went to her knees and it made her copper skin glow with radiance. Along with that she had a slender black choker on her neck. But it really wasn't that over the top. I mean, Keira wasn't one for dress shopping though she did drag me to Port Angeles to get dresses; she bribed me into doing it so Alice wouldn't have to.

"Claire has no shame though. I don't think I've ever seen her blush, not even at her eighteenth party when she completely got the surprise of her life," I laughed. That's what I liked about Claire. Unlike Mom, she didn't give a damn what people thought. She knew who she was and was proud of it.

"Yeah. So, I'm suppressing my natural tomboyish nature to get you ready and it could be worse. Alice could be doing your make-up." I shuddered if Alice was here, I would be wearing some major designer like Verrocchio and I'd be like her little toy doll. "Now, what do you think?"

I opened my eyes and gasped. Keira had outdone herself. My bronze hair was stacked up in a neat yet casual bun with a few strands in curls brushing my face and showing off my slender throat which was enhanced by the necklace bearing my families crest **(****_A/N: In the Movie, all the Cullens have the Cullen crest on some part of their body_**). The dress was blue and looked great against my pale complexion, making my skin glow.

"Wow, Keira… I look great. Ever thought about being a professional stylist?" She shook her head no.

"That's not my thing. Really, I just decided to do it once." She then took out a camera. "Now smile." I covered my face.

"Why do you have to take pictures?"

"Because Alice would kill me if I didn't have pictures to show her later." I sighed and posed a bit before Aiden walked in. He cleaned up nicely, even his shoulder length hair looked good tied back in a neat pony-tail. He wore a simple white dress-shirt under a black jacket and a pair of black dress-pants and dress-shoes and it all looked good on him.

"How do I look ladies?" he asked for once not grinning. He seemed to want a serious answer.

"You look great Aiden. Now, stand beside Nessie so I can get you both at once," Keira muttered.

"Taking pictures for Alice, I presume?" he said as he stood next to me, literally towering over me. He had gained another two inches. So he was about six foot now… That shouldn't bother me anymore. Surely I wasn't the shortest girl in Forks, right?

We walked out of Keira's room and went downstairs where Jacob and Leah were waiting. When she saw her children, Leah became teary eyed, "Aw, you all look great."

"Well, well, well, my little girl has grown up to be a lovely young woman," Jacob commented making Keira blush a bit.

"Thanks Dad," she said with a smile.

"And how can I miss my handsome son. Man, it takes me back."

I agreed. I've seen pictures of him when he was fifteen. The resemblance between him and Aiden was uncanny.

"And of course, there's another lovely young lady," Jake continued with a smile.

I gave a small chuckle, "Thanks Jake."

Aiden wrapped his arm around my shoulder saying, "Yep. Isn't she gorgeous?! She's going to have so much trouble keeping the guys away tonight."

"Ha, ha, ha… don't joke like that," I grumbled.

"Yeah, brother dearest. As I recall there's a certain girl you're trying to get tonight, hmm?" Keira teased.

That got him. "Don't say that kinda stuff Rai!" he whispered angrily.

"Girl? Which girl?" Leah questioned.

"Um, no time to chat. We've got to get going right, Ness?" His eyes pleaded "Rescue me!" and how could I refuse?

"Yep, we should get going. Bye Jake, later Leah," I said as we all grabbed our jackets and headed out.

I was driving Leah's car (I had gotten my license back in November… I just didn't have a car to drive) so we could fit more people. We first picked up Abby. She looked nice too though her black dress was casual and she had a white jacket to go along with it. And then Claire, well she was gorgeous; her slender frame covered in a nice purple strapless dress with her hair down and a black velvet jacket. Soon after we picked up Cait, who wore a black top and skirt that Alice bought her awhile ago.

We got there a few minutes early and walked in the Gym which had a large tree in the middle and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. We had fun together for about an hour before Brody came up and asked Keira to dance. Claire was dancing with Douglas Logan, another boy who seemed close to phasing. And Aiden was dancing with Caitlyn near the tree. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

And me? I was off to the side by myself. I was fine with that too. I was good with seeing everyone else smiling. But my good mood dropped when I heard that damn velvet voice.

"May I have this dance, Mademoiselle?" I groaned. So he showed up. I turned to him to give a piece of my mind, but I froze. The way he looked nearly took my breath away. He was wearing all black and his hair was slicked back as well. His eyes were brighter than ever and his smile seemed to be bigger too. He seemed… happy… joyful… in love?

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't do dances?" He shrugged.

"Brandi wanted to go badly and Conrad didn't want her to go alone. Besides, it seemed like I could have some fun too. So, may I have this dance?" he asked as a song came on.

_I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

"Err… Okay." I managed to spit out as he wrapped his arms around me. We slowly joined the other dancing couples as the song continued:

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

It was definitely awkward. The song just seemed to match what was going on, almost like he had planned this…

Not only that, but I think every single girl in the room was looking at me with a glare. I mean, not that I cared about what they thought, but the glares definitely could burn right through me at the moment. I was looking down at my feet mostly, but I was able to glance over to Aiden and Keira. And both of them weren't helping: they gave me a small smile each, as if saying, "You're okay. Don't worry. If something happens, we're right here."

I gave a small sigh and looked back up to him. He was still smiling and I couldn't help but have a smile come across my face too. But as the song was ending, he began to bend down as if to kiss me. I was frozen again as his face was getting closer to mine. Luckily, I regained enough thought to get my arm in motion to sock him in the nose before his lips met mine.

He fell on the ground rubbing his nose. "You hit me?" he said, surprise came across his face. I glared at him and simply said.

"Ask, don't presume…" And I walked off, hearing the whispers of disbelief and shock along with the last of the lyrics in the background.

_Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me_

I swear! He has the nerve to think that I wanted to be kissed… did I want to be kissed?

I wasn't sure. My head was swimming in all sorts of thoughts. How ridiculous I was going to look if I went back in there; what Aiden and Keira would say, along with the others; what _he_ would say; and that these damn heels were killing my feet!

I stormed outside, where the rain greeted me. I let out a squeak as the cold rain hit my skin. I snatched off my heels and ran for one of the awnings, and continued to run. I finally stopped when I realized I was alone. I was half way across the school; no one would have been looking for me this far. I sat up against one of the locked up doors and despite how angry I was, the tears came down my face.

"Why?" I cried. "It shouldn't be happening this way. Why am I doing this…?" My legs came to my chest and my forehead went up against my knees as I kept shaking my head. I couldn't believe I was crying but the tears still streamed down my face.

I shivered. _Damn. I was too upset to grab my jacket! _Though, I wasn't going back for that small reason. I would have waited for an hour so things could die down. But, of course it couldn't happen that way.

I felt a cloth come across my shoulders and my head snapped up in shock to see Allen, his face smooth and calm. "You'll catch a cold being out like this. Remember, you are half human."

I stood up quickly, shoving his jacket back into his arms. I was such a wreck; there was no way I could talk sanely right at that moment. I was about to run for it but he grab my arm, "Now, wait."

I was too worked up to block my memories from him. He had to have seen a good bit before I snatched my arm back. His arm fell to his side as he muttered, "So that's why you were upset… you don't hate me, you hate the situation. You don't want to become your mother…"

My fists balled up and I looked back to him, trying to calm my voice, "Now you know. You can finally understand. Yes. I don't want to be my mother. I hate being compared to her. I—"

Before I could finish, Allen's arms were around me and my head was up against his chest. "It's okay. You won't make her mistakes, or her decisions. You're not becoming her. You could never become her. Isn't that obvious?"

I couldn't reply. I was too busy crying like an idiot. No one has ever told me that I wouldn't become my mom… they were too busy comparing me to her. I clutched his shirt, and sobbed. He didn't say anything more. He just rubbed my back, letting out a "Shh…" every once in awhile.

I don't know how long we were there but I finally stopped crying. I looked at Allen and asked, "Do you believe that?"

"What?"

"That I'm not going to turn into my mother? I mean… you must have seen enough to understand that I thought my mother was selfish. After all, she did everything she could just to get her perfect life with her perfect husband. She almost ruined her relationship with everyone she cared about, just to get her way… how will I not become that?"

"Simple," he replied, "You keep to what you know and even though the past might want to repeat itself, you have the choice to turn into something different than what the past wants you to become. You don't have to be your mother, or anyone else but you."

"Huh… I guess you're right… why didn't I think of that?"

He laughed, "Maybe because you did think it through?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right." I realized that I was still in his arms and I was able to duck under and have my back to him. "I, uh, want to say sorry for hitting you back at the Gym. I just…" I sighed, "I don't think I—"

I felt his jacket on my shoulders again. "It's fine. You're right this time. I should have asked. And besides, it didn't really hurt. After all, you could have done worst."

I glanced over my shoulder to him. He had a small smile, but at least he was trying to understand. At least, he was still here. "I guess you're right there too," I chuckled, putting my arms through the sleeves to keep warm.

But in the distance I heard my name. "Nessie! Nessie!"

"Aiden?" I muttered, recognizing the voice. And sure enough, Aiden appeared across the way. "Aiden!" I called with a wave.

The expression of worry melted off his face as he ran over to me and grabbed me. "God. Don't scare me like that! Do you know how freaked out all of us were?"

"Probably a lot since I can't really breathe here," I gasped.

"Oh, right," Aiden chuckled. He let me go but put his hands on my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm better now."

He then noticed Allen and put himself in between me and him. "Okay. Start talking leech. What did you do to her?"

Allen was silent. His face had already changed back to expressionless and he murmured, "Nothing. I apologized to her."

"Yeah right," Aiden growled as he took a step closer toward him. I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. "What?"

"He's not lying. It's okay Aiden."

He looked back to me and said, "But Ness—"

I gave him a small soft smile, "I'm fine. Come on. We might as well go back to the party and see if I can recover from this screw up."

He gave a sigh in defeat and grumbled, "Fine." He glared at Allen. "You do anything to hurt her in any way, know this leech: I will hurt you back, tenfold."

"I'll keep that in mind," Allen replied.

But the moment was interrupted by Aiden's cell phone ringing. He answered it saying, "Hey sis… Yeah, I found her. What's—" there was a pause as he listened to an explanation. "What! Are you sure?" There was incoherent yelling from the receiver. "Alright, alright, alright. We'll be right there." And he hung up and began to walk off. "Come on, Ness. We have a problem."

"What's going on?" I asked, following after him.

"Brody is starting to phase," he said bluntly.

"What! Then we need to go!" And I started to run, with Aiden right behind me.

We had to get the situation under control. If we didn't, bad things would happen.

* * *

**_That's it hope you like the ending Chapter 8 will begin where 7 left off trust me expect as big twist... SO you know the ropes Read and Review and tell me what you think and the poll is still up for most populer character bye._**


	8. An Unexpected Imprint

_**Yay here's chapter 8 I do hope you guys enjoy it things take a turn in this chapter not going to say much more but we get to finnally get to know Allen's mysterous sister Brandi!**_

**_Disclaimer- I'm about to give up on oyu guys if I have to keep saying this. I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. well time to read isn't it?_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Imprint

"Are you sure Brody's really starting to phase?" I asked him for the hundredth time as we were running to the gym. The rain had lightened but still the walkways were slick and the air was moist and cool, giving a morbid feeling to the night.

"Yes. I'm pretty damn sure, Nessie. I doubt that Rai would joke about this. Would you?"

"No… she's defiantly telling the truth. But what made him phase? Doesn't it take immense anger or something to do that?" I asked as I nearly trip from the slippery pathway. Thankfully, Aiden caught me before I did a face-plant into a puddle.

"Damn Ness, walk much?" he said, his voice strained and his humor half-hearted as he got me back onto my feet. His phone rang again and we froze. Hopefully it was good news. He pulled out his phone and asked "Yeah…?" From what I could tell, it was Claire.

"Head to the forest. Levi and Max managed to get him out of here. I'm trying to keep Caitlyn distracted so she won't go wandering off looking for you guys." She seemed to be bemused for some reason.

"That's good. But what made him phase?" Aiden questioned. He had a tone in his voice… maybe an Alpha voice …? I could only guess that it was probably because he has Alpha in his blood.

"Okay, okay… no need act Alpha. You know, you aren't even a wolf yet!"

"Why did he phase, Claire!!" he yelled, his voice harsh and hard. I heard rapid cursing on the other end.

"Damn, you better be grateful I'm not on the other end of this receiver or I'd have slapped the shit out of you!" she retorted though her voice sounded shaky. He growled low and threatening from the bottom of his throat. "Okay! I'll tell you. He saw Mitchell Hall flirting with Rai and he snapped."

"Wait. Why did he care who flirted with her?" Exactly what I would've ask, though I think it was easy to figure out why.

"No clue. I don't understand you boys, especially you wolf boys." She seemed to have calmed down bit. "Hold on a second, I have to hide the phone," she muttered and then we heard her talking to someone else. "They're fine Cait. Don't worry… No. I have no idea what's wrong with Brody but I'm sure he's okay. Hey, why don't you go to the bathroom with Abby? I'm a bit tied up here… No, it's not your business what 'phasing' means… it's nothing really." Crap… she heard Claire talk about phasing. Now what she can't find out about werewolf's… "Okay. She's gone. She, Abby, and Newton went to the bathroom."

"So, where is he?"

"Go into the forest near the picnic tables. You can't miss it," she replied. "They should be there by now."

"Kay…" he said and hung up. "Well, how are we going to keep this from Caitlyn?" he asked. "She did seem to hear a lot…"

"Oh, I don't know… lie?"

He sighed and muttered, "I don't like lying to her though."

"Why?" He never said anything about lying before. I mean, I knew he didn't like to lie but he knew it was necessary for people in our position.

"I don't know. I have this feeling about her. I don't know why or what… I just do."

"Do you think she might be your Imprint?" His face darkened.

"I don't know, damn it!" he grumbled. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. I wish Alice could give me a hint about this sort of thing, but of course she won't be able to see me after I phase." He sighed again. "Let's go. Time's a wasting as we sit here and chat."

And so we ran and eventually made it to the area in the woods. We saw Maxi sitting on the ground on his coat. His face looked up towards the sky, unbothered as the rain fell and dripped down his skin, making his hair stick to his face. He heard us as we approached but he didn't really respond.

"Oh, hey. You two you missed it. I thought I wouldn't see Brody phase. I was sure he didn't have the wolf-gene."

"Brody's a Quileute through his father, Max. Of course he has the gene," Aiden noted calmly.

"But why didn't Elliot Markesan phase while so many did already?"

"Maybe it wasn't as strong in him…" I muttered and then exclaimed, "Shit, doesn't he have a brother… around your age Max?"

"Yeah. Tristan. He's in my Math class. Why?" he asked confused.

"If Brody has the wolf-gene, wouldn't he have it too? Does that mean… he'd phase?"

"Yeah… maybe. But I guess we won't know until later since phasing can happen anytime," Aiden muttered. That really isn't what we needed to hear.

"Oh, here they come now," Maxi said, tensing up a little bit.

I heard the footsteps of massive paws and then I saw the two massive wolfs. One was black with silver markings around the face. The other was a beautiful grey coat with large black spot on the left eye.

The black one looked me in the eye and nodded. He phased back into human, and there stood Levi, naked in all his glory. I felt my face blush deep red. Man… he did have a nice body like his father… I turned away while Aiden and Max didn't even flinch.

"Oi, Levi. Are you going to go nudist or are you going to put some clothes on?" I heard a female voice ask… Keira.

"Yeah it's making me jealous." That was Sherry. I glace over to where the girls voices were coming from and saw Sherry holding out clothes to him. She then looked to Brody. "No need to be embarrassed Brody. You better get used to it," she said calmly and looked away along with Keira. I also looked away but I sensed him phase and heard him grab the clothes that Keira held out to him and had gotten at least one article of clothing on before saying anything.

"Hey, thanks Ra-" he said and stopped mid-sentence. I heard a gasp and looked toward him. He was staring at Keira, just staring with a blank expression on his face and a shirt clutched in his hand. It was silent for a few more minutes before I heard Aiden's roar of anger.

"You bastard!" he yelled and shoved Brody up against the nearest tree. He was shaking so hard from anger. If I didn't know he was nowhere near phasing, he would have burst into fur. "You sick bastard. That's my sister, you asshole!"

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. Aiden turned to me, his dark eyes clouded in fury.

"The bastard imprinted on her!" I gasped and looked to Keira. She was pale, deathly pale, and her eyes wide and unseeing, just blank with swimming emotions.

"But how is that possible? She's a wolf right? I mean, not yet but she has the possibility," I said and it hit me. "Of course. I should have known. I mean, I'm a half-vampire for Christ's sake and I'm an imprint. So why would she be immune if I'm half mortal enemy?"

"Uh…" I heard Brody's confused voice ask, his body still pushed up against the tree. "What's imprinting and why are you so mad?"

"What's going on here?" Abby then walked into the picture. "Aiden, put Brody down. Now!!" she ordered.

"But Abby—" he moaned. She gave him a stern glance and he sighed putting him down.

"Now, why were you holding him against a tree?"

"He imprinted on Rai… the bastard imprinted on her, Abby." Abby went pale like Keira and looked between her and Brody. Finally Keira seemed to regain her voice.

"I… I need to use the bathroom," she uttered and ran out of the forest.

"Hey, Rai, wait up!" Sherry yelled, but Levi grabbed her shoulder and held her close.

"No you stay here. We're going to have to explain to Brody what imprinting is and keep Aiden in check. Cullen," he said referring to me. "Do you think you can find her and make sure she's okay?"

I nodded and followed after her. It took awhile and I tripped a few times on the tangled branches. I sighed looking myself over. My dress was muddy and torn at the bottom. Such a shame too; I actually liked it. After trudging for a while, I soon found her sitting on the car, staring off into space wither her knees against her chest.

"Hey, you alright?" She jumped slightly and turned as if to pummel whoever was trying to get something out of her but she relaxed when saw it was me.

"Oh… I thought you were Brody for a second…" she made space for me and I gingerly climbed up next to her, a hard task with my short dress that came to my knee.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe it. I'm supposed to be immune. Wolfs don't imprint on other wolfs! …Even if they aren't one yet."

"Who knows. There's so much we still don't know about imprinting. But you shouldn't be mad at him. It's not like he planned this or anything." I told her gently she shook her head.

"I need to keep away from him… Maybe it will only be temporary or maybe…"

"Keira, you know you can't break an imprint. You can weaken it but not completely remove it. And last I heard imprints are permanent."

She sighed and muttered, "But I don't want it."

I was about to refute her answer but an unfamiliar scent came across my nose. I noticed Keira's nose wrinkle in disgust. I then heard a smooth female voice.

"What's going on here? Why is the queen bitch crying?" I turned to see a beautiful girl… a extremely beautiful girl with perfect hair, lips, face, body and dark amber eye's… no doubt she was Allen's sister, Brandi.

"What's that supposed to mean, she-leech?" Keira snarled. "Because I'm not in the mood to deal with stuck-up bitches."

"Well, I already know I'm a bitch. Allen calls me that all the time. But I was complementing you. You're a wolf right? And female dogs are called bitches… and you do seem to be in charge," she smirked. Keira blinked.

"You're complementing me… seriously?" she asked dumbly. Brandi rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. Oh, and you…" she said squinting slightly at me. "Your aura is different from the rest but are you really a half-vampire?" I nodded and asked.

"What do you mean by my Aura?" She chuckled.

"Didn't Allen tell you he wasn't the only gifted person in the family?" she asked rhetorically. "I can see people's Auras… meaning emotions. Like yours is a mix between human, which have a white color to their Aura, and Black, which represents a corpse or vampire."

"And me?" Keira asked half-heartedly.

"Yours is like a murky brown color with a tiny bit of green in it; earthy colors are usually what you wolves have," she noted. "Gives me headache sometimes though. Maybe it's the smell that's bothering me." Keira snorted.

"Trust me bitch, you don't smell like roses either." Brandi rolled her eyes and looked to me.

"Hmm… Allen's right you do smell good," Brandi muttered. Keira growled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to drain her dry. Allen would kill me. Besides I've never even tasted human blood. Conrad and the other two were already vegetarians when I was changed."

"How were you changed?"

"That is a story for another time."

"Yes it is," a voice interrupted from behind us.

I turned and saw Allen leaning up against the other side of the car. A smirk was playing across his face as he continued, "You should know better than to bring that up. We should be getting home soon."

"Of course dear brother. After all, Conrad would like to see us soon." She rolled her eyes and looked back over to us. "I got a date waiting on me now anyways. Best not let him wait," she winked while Keira made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat.

"What are you a succubus?" I gave her a look but Brandi only laughed.

"Kinda. Guess boys are easy. Well, most of them are. Allen's a straight laced goody-two-shoes. I have no idea why girls flock to him so much. He's as boring as watching paint dry oh well… bye-bye bitches!" she said and slinked off towards a nice little Mercedes. The girl had a Mercedes for crying out loud!

Allen only shook his head as he walked in front of us. "I apologize for my sister. She can be a bit… much."

I chuckled nervously, "It could have been worse I suppose." Keira snorted.

"Oh, before I forget," he mumbled holding up my heals, "you left these where we were when you ran off."

I grabbed them and said, "Uh, thank you."

"No problem. I hope you feel better now. And Ms. Black," he said addressing Keira, "I wish you luck with your… problem."

"Thank… you?" she replied.

He chuckled, "I will see you all later," and he walked off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Keira muttered, "Well, that as weird, wasn't it?"

"Very. Brandi seemed nice though." Keira turned and looked me with shock.

"She just called us bitches and you say she's nice?"

"You called her a bitch too right?" I defended. "I mean, at least she isn't so bad that we have to be careful about her."

"Ha," she grumbled, "Don't guard down just because he's family with that other blood sucker. We still need to make sure they're on our side."

"They haven't done anything yet…"

"Yes. But things can still happen."

"I suppose that's true…"

It was a while before we heard another voice called out, "Oh look. It's the whore and the bitch."

I felt myself growl as I turned to see Brier. Her dress was way too revealing and her make-up made her look like a streetwalker. I raised my eyebrows.

"At least I'm not a slut. Oh wait. That was the look you were going for, right Linda?" I retorted. I felt Keira shake with silent laughter. Linda's eyes hen reflected rage.

"I was right. I should tell Aiden you're a bitchy, little unfaithful slut who enjoys leading other men along."

"What the hell are you talking about!? How many times do I have to say that Aiden and I aren't together?"

"Ha, either way, you can't get any guy without having to seduce them like a succubus."

My jaw dropped, "Oh, you went too far, Linda!" I was about to attack her when Keira said.

"You know Linda… I think you're jealous that my brother won't give you the time of day. Face it girl, you aren't 'Miss Desirable.'" Linda was fuming, I swear, steam blew out of her ears as she sulked off since she was unable to make a comeback.

"Wow, way to go Rai." I said and she smiled.

"Mom taught me how to deal with those kinds of bitches a long time ago."

"You need to teach me that sometime," I told her and she laughed.

"You did a great job though. I was scared that you were ripped her throat out though."

"I was half temped too," I muttered and she laughed.

"I'd like to see that… Thanks Ness for helping me out. I feel a lot better. But I don't think I'm ready to see Brody face-to-face. At least, not yet…"

"That's understandable..." I said as we waited in silence.

Eventually we heard footsteps and saw Aiden and Caitlyn coming up too us. His arm was around her waist and they seemed to be talking about something private. Then he smiled and said something that kinda made Cait blush before he turned to see us.

"Hey, guess what! Miranda Newton is having a party at her house since her grandparents are out in Seattle for the weekend."

"Oh, okay. Are we allowed to go or something?" I asked not really interested. I've never been to a party where the adults weren't present.

"Yeah. I called Dad and Charlie and they said it was okay that we spent the night there if it gets real late."

"It's not gonna be a dry party, is it?" I asked.

"Probably not. I heard some of the guys plan to bring beer."

"Oh…" Now I was nervous. Alcohol and teenage hormones don't mix well together. Is it possible for a half-vampire to get drunk? Keira spoke up then.

"Hmm… it should be interesting. Let's go." So we drove to Miranda's house. She was standing outside, greeting everybody as they came in. She was a pretty girl about 5'4 with strait dirty-blond hair and blue eyes. She was still in her sparkly black dress that stopped above her knees, and was strapless. She noticed us and waved with a smile.

"Hey you guys, glad you came. Beers in the cooler near the table and the non-alcoholic drinks are in the fridge," she said as we walked in to see nearly the entire school. Word must have spread about a party… I went to the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable and let my hair down… It was a mess so I had to tie it back into a loose ponytail.

_So… let's hope nothing goes wrong… _I thought as I looked myself over before heading into the crowd of students.

…

Time passed and I looked to the clock on the wall… midnight.

I sighed. _It's been a long party,_ I thought as I took a sip of my drink and winced… _How do people drink this junk? _I looked around and saw Miranda was flirting with a boy I didn't recognize, Keira was talking with Claire near the table and Aiden and Caitlyn disappeared awhile ago. No idea where they went and not sure I wanted to know.

I was having another problem. The mixture of sweat, hormones and alcohol was so overwhelming that a distinct throbbing was growing near my temple as I massaged them.

"You okay? You don't look too good?" I turned to see Max standing in front of me with a can in his hands.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" I asked, making room for him on the couch I was sitting on.

"Isn't everybody here? Including you," he said glancing to my drink.

"Yeah but I'm not really drinking it. This stuff tastes like cardboard."

"And you would know what that tasted like," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I would not," I muttered. "Have you seen Aiden anywhere? I can't seem to find him." He shook his head no. "I guess I'll find him later," I whispered and yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep first," Maxi told me and helped me up.

"Good idea," I mumbled, leaning on him for support, too tired to walk by myself.

Miranda noticed me and walked up saying, "You can use the bedroom up stairway to the right. Get some rest okay," she said and went to see other people off. Maxi helped me up the stairs and opened the door and set me down on the bed.

"Night Nessie. See you in the morning." He walked out shutting the door behind him as I muttered my thanks and I soon drifted off to sleep.

…

"Where did you disappear off to last night Aiden?" I asked Aiden as I was sipping some oolong tea that Miranda made a few minutes ago. He blushed.

"None of your business," he yelped and I gave a sniff. He smelled of his usual woodsy musk, alcohol and what was that…? I sniffed again it was faint but it was there… a sliver of Sakura and honey. He had Caitlyn's scent on him.

I sighed, "Why do you have Caitlyn's scent on you?" He blushed even redder I raised my eyebrows. "Never mind I don't think I want to know."

I looked around the room and saw that most of the people went home last night though a few stayed for the night. Keira and Claire were helping Miranda with the cleaning while Max was picking up the leftover food on the table. Caitlyn was picked up by her mother ten minutes ago and I wasn't able to talk to her about what happened. But, I guess if she needed to talk she would have come. After a few hours, we were back in La Push where we were able to rest up a little bit more. Then Leah drove me home a little later.

I waved goodbye as she pulled out of the driveway. I stood and watched the car drive way and as I turned to head inside, I see… Allen.

"Hello Nessie," he said and I jumped.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled. My head was still aching a little from last night and seeing him wasn't really helping. He seemed hurt by my expression.

"Are you not happy to see me?" he asked and I sighed.

"It's not that Allen… you just surprised me."

"Oh, I surprised you, huh?" he grinned with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Why do you think I want something…?" he asked with the smile on his lips growing. He was enjoying winding me up.

"Most guys don't come to a girl's house just to say hi. I can call Jacob and he will rip you apart if Aiden doesn't get here first. So what do you want?"

He chuckled, "Always to the point. Alright, I was wondering if you would to go out with me sometime." I froze. He wanted to take me out to dinner?

"Only if I'm not dinner," I joked and his face darkened.

"I will never hurt you, Nessie. I swear."

"No need to be so serious but I think I had a spark of insight."

"What is it?" he asked curious.

"I'm your singer: _il tuo cantante_ or maybe you'd prefer _votre chanteur_. My blood is more appealing to you than any other person." He looked shocked though he didn't deny it. I sighed, "Okay, so when do you want to take me out?"

"How about next Saturday? I'll take you to the Italian Restaurant in Port Angeles. How does that sound?"

"Oh, but I'd be the only one eating." He sighed and I shook my head, "But if you insist, okay." I said with a smile. His smile grew huge with happiness.

"That's great!" he replied eagerly. "Um..." he cleared his throat and continued, "I mean, thank you. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school okay?"

"Uh... sure. You'd have to arrange it with Jacob though."

"I will but maybe you can tell your wolf friend not to yell at me."

"I've never heard Aiden yell at you?" I said confused.

"He shouts in his head. It's very disconcerting."

"Then try and avoid reading his mind... how does your gift work anyway?" I asked curiously.

"That's hard to explain. I just hear people's thoughts, sometimes unwillingly. I have a decent range though."

"How far?"

"I think about at least twelve miles if I know the person well enough and about half that for strangers."

"Oh... interesting. Yet you can't read my mind… Don't tell me that doesn't bother you. My father couldn't read my mom's mind and drove him crazy sometimes."

"It bothers me more than I can say…" he confessed and turned his head. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave, someone's coming. _Addio mio Angelo_," he said before disappearing. I heard an engine and looked to see a large red truck pull up. Aiden stepped out with a big grin across his face.

"You finally fixed it," I stated.

"Don't sound so shocked, Ness," he said insulted. "Actually Dad did the finishing touches and I agreed to drive it up…" his voice trailed off and he then growled, "I smell Irving. Why was he here?"

"He asked me out." I answered. I never could lie to him or anyone really, so why bother covering it up?

"And you said?"

"I said yes. It sounded fun and I could get too know him, ya know."

"… Okay, but be careful… Do you think I could come in? I need someone to talk to."

"Of course," I said and we headed up into my room. "What's wrong?"

"I think I screwed things up with Caitlyn. Keira just had to tell Mom and Dad that Caitlyn and I had disappeared during the party. They then gave me a lecture about safe sex even though nothing happened. And now, I think Caitlyn's going to avoid me after what did happen."

"Give her time. Caitlyn likes you. She's probably freaking out. After all, you were a bit drunk while she was sober. I think she might feel like she took advantage of you or something. Things will be fixed up in the end. Trust me," I told him, giving him a smile and he smiled back.

"Thanks but don't tell Charlie about this. You know how he feels about these things."

"Think about Mr. Weber. He's a Pastor and that was his granddaughter, but I won't tell him."

"Okay thanks a lot," he said and got up. "Wanna watch the game downstairs?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay sounds like fun. Race you!" I said as I bolted downstairs.

"Hey, you cheater!" he yelled. He passed me and we got hopped on the couch, ready to enjoy the game with our grandparents.

* * *

**_Okay I have several things to ask from you. firstly what do you think the next chapter's title should be? If I pick yours you maybe could send a character I could use in the story._**

**_ (I'm dangerously low on minor characters and werewolfs.) And another thing I'm trying to make a playlist for the story do you think oyu could give me some songsto add? Well thats it folks read and review bye! _**


	9. Bad Luck Love

_**Yay here's chapter nine! Sorry for not updating for so long I've been busy and I also have two other stories I have to work on as well. But hey I'm here. Well on to the next chapter! (Warning!! lots of drama here let's say my characters usually don't have the best luck with love.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 9: Bad Luck Love

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ I asked myself and I had an answer right away. _Oh, I know why… it's because I attract danger like a magnet! _I sighed. Why was I worrying so much? The date was two days away. I had plenty of time to worry about it then…

Even still, I was glad when Seth called asked me if I could watch Harry for the night. Keira was the one who usually watched the boy whenever his parents were out but she had a few problems of her own, what with Brody imprinting on her and everything…

So I woke up the next day realizing that I needed to go up to La Push after school… which was why I started looking through my clothes, trying to figure out what would be a good to wear when baby-sitting a six-year-old. I chose a pair of jeans and a shirt that said "Vampires Rule the Earth!!!" _Quite fitting, I suppose_, I thought to myself with a chuckle.

I walked down to eat breakfast and get ready to leave for school. I noticed that Charlie's things were missing so he must have gone in early that morning. It seemed that there was a nasty crash near Port Angelus and he, being the Chief of Police, had to check it out…

Sue was home though. She smiled kindly when I entered the kitchen. "Well nice to see you up sleepy head! How did you sleep dear?"

"I slept well. What about you, Grandma?" I asked back, taking a seat at the table. She only shook her head.

"Now dear, you can call me Sue. I know you don't call Charlie 'grandpa' when you are with Aiden and Keira… speaking of which, how she is?" She was wondering how Keira was taking the imprint shock. It wasn't pretty when we told her parents. It took Seth, Quil _and_ Embry to hold Jake back from ripping Brody apart. I suppose he wouldn't be happy to hear that is his little girl was imprinted on… the family was a little against it at times and I mean, even my mom flipped out when she heard Jacob had imprinted on me, so… I guess he had a right to flip out.

"She seems to be doing okay. Still avoiding him though," I replied. She sighed and shook her head.

"She has her mother's stubbornness that girl does," she muttered under her breathe.

"Don't forget her father is just as stubborn," I shot back. Sue lifted her head up to me in surprise.

"Hmm… I forgot your hearing is sharper then a human's… never mind," she chided to herself. I can only imagine how hard it was for her. The man she fell in love with happened to have a granddaughter that was only half human. God bless her though. It never stopped her from treating me like her own. "Anyway, I heard from Aiden that you caught the interest of that Irving boy. Isn't he a vampire?"

"Err... yes he is. As for the 'caught the interest' thing, I'm not too sure about it."

"What's the boy like? Did he ever tell you how he had become a vampire?"

"Sorry no. I don't think we've known each other long enough for that story. I mean, he's pretty enigmatic about his past as a vampire, let alone his past as a human," I told her grumpily. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I see… Well, you've only known him since what late August. To talk about those sorts of things takes trust and that takes time, Nessie. Love almost takes the same amount of time… unless you're your mother who didn't have to do a thing but wait around for things to happen. But I don't recommend that for you dear. You have too much pride to sit around." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Sue. That's nice of you to say."

"No worries. So, what do you want for breakfast dear?"

"A bagel would be nice. I really need to get to school… Oh, and Seth called asking me to look after Harry while he and Lizzie go to Seattle to check up on her parents, so I won't be home right after school." She nodded in approval putting a bagel into the toaster.

She liked Lizzie. It seemed that Jacob met her some time before I was born when he was desperate to imprint… anyway she lived in Seattle but decided to move to Forks for a year where she met Seth, and well… you could say it was love at first sight, especially since he fell in love with her on his own and didn't imprint.

"That's nice. Do you want cream cheese on it, Nessie?" she questioned as the bagel popped out the toaster.

"Yes please," I told her with a grin. Within a few minutes, I had downed the bagel with some milk and had my backpack and keys and was out the door. I had full intention of driving myself that day until I saw _him_.

"Hello Nessie. I was wondering when you were going to come out. I was about to drive off." Allen stood there, gorgeous as ever with that blasted smirk of his.

"I thought we agreed that I was to drive myself to school?" He shrugged and grinned.

"I thought I could drive you one last time. Is that too much to ask?"

I sighed, heading for my truck. Maybe I could get my keys in and make a run for it. "Fine, but my purse is in my truck. Wait a—" I managed to get out before he was suddenly at the door of my truck with my purse in hand… well it was my mom's old truck but she doesn't really need it since she has that expensive car now, so might as well call it mine. "Show off…" I muttered. "I thought I told you not to do that."

"I don't see anybody. Besides, I thought your family knew I what I was?"

"They do, but what about someone like Caitlyn who doesn't know?"

"I would know if they were here. I'd be able to hear them, not to mention hear their thoughts." _Oh I keep forgetting that._ "Something wrong Nessie? You blanked out for a second."

"Nothing. But what if you can't read their thoughts like you can't read mine."

He grinned. "That's highly unlikely and I think the only reason I can't hear yours is because you are a half-vampire."

"Maybe… I never gave it much thought," I lied but then muttered, "Give me my purse." I snatched my bag and checked to make sure everything was there.

_IPod? Check. Phone? Check. And keys…? Yep, check_. "Okay let's go," I said slinging my purse on my shoulder.

"Of course. Your chariot awaits you, Mademoiselle," he said, opening the door with a mock bow. I felt my eyes roll as I thanked him and sat inside.

The ride was quiet yet it was a comfortable one. Allen had turned up the heat s so I didn't feel cold and the talking was at a minimum. When we got to the school though, I could feel the glares of the entire female population going through the car window. I looked around and saw Aiden waving madly at me. Allen slowed the car when he noticed him, by thought or by the sight so I would be able to get out.

I smiled and waved back to Aiden as I got out of the car. When I got all of my stuff, I looked back and said, "Thanks for the ride to school, Allen. See you later." He gave me a grin and waved as he left to go find a parking spot and I ran over to Aiden.

"What happened to driving yourself to school?" he asked.

"I didn't have a choice really. He was out their when I got outside, and even if I made a break for my truck, he would cut me off… what could I do?" He shrugged at that.

"Well, I better get to class since we've got that test today. See you in Anatomy, Ness," Aiden muttered as he ran to his class. I sighed and started walking to Algebra until…

"Nessie, wait up!"

I turned around only to see Caitlyn running towards me. Her black hair was worn down with her hazel eye's urgent. She had her hair up and was wearing a purple shirt with the saying "El Amor y la Magia," which, if my Spanish was right, meant "Love and Magic," and a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh hey. You left the party before I could talk to you and you've been avoiding me lately… what's up?"

"I need to talk you… but I guess Aiden already told you…" she stated as we started walk together.

"If you mean what happened at the party, he's been pretty tight lipped about it. He said it would be disrespectful to you if he said anything about it." She blinked in surprise at that.

"Wow… that's nice of him," Caitlyn mumbled under her breathe.

"So what happened?"

"Well… we outside together to get away from the crowd and Aiden got a bit drunk and I guess I was just buzzed because I could still from word without slurring like he was… anyways, so we were talking, you know about school and stuff and then he kissed me or was me kissed him…" she mused for a bit and shrugged it off. "Either way, I'm surprised and he tells me that he likes me a lot and he kinda blacks out after that but he's still conscious. It was so cute and funny. I laughed and said I liked him too. After that, we just sat beside each other for the rest of the night and I guess we both dosed off there. It was very awkward to wake up to…"

"Could have been worse… could've been Pellyn." She shuddered at that; Rupert Pellyn was one of the biggest perverts in school.

"Guess so… but doesn't he have a thing for Keira?"

"Yeah but I think he stays at least five feet away from her after getting that shiner from her and Aiden," I laughed, "But come-on, what are the chances for _that _happening? Rai can't stand the guy!" She nodded in defeat.

Soon enough, we made it to Algebra. It went well. I was overcoming my incompetence in that subject since Cait started helping me. The class passed by and we were toddling through the rain… _Huh, I haven't seen the_ _sun in weeks. I wonder if it's still orange or yellow…_ I pondered, bored from the school day.

"Nessie…? Hey, Nessie, you're dozing off. We're here," Caitlyn's voice rang out, causing me to fall out of my silly musings.

"Oh yeah… Yeah we are. Let's go inside, shall we?" She nodded gladly as we ran inside.

She took her usual place beside Aiden. He looked so happy to see her. I swear his smile was blinding. I chuckled as I went to my desk and noticed Allen wasn't there yet. _Strange… his class must be running late again…_ I took my see and noticed that several of the girls were looking over at Caitlyn, giving her hateful looks of pure jealously; not that she'd notice. Caitlyn was kindly oblivious to that rubbish. But I wasn't.

I then noticed the glowers pointed at me… it was all getting old, especially when I get them every day. I didn't care what Brier said about me but I mean, really, a girl can only take so much! "Hey, all of you stop looking at me like that. Allen and I are only friends, so stop glaring!" I yelled. They quickly put their heads down either embarrassed, surprised, or maybe even both. _That's better_, I thought to myself as I relaxed in my seat. Soon Allen came in with our teacher right behind him.

"Hello, Nessie. Good to see you," Allen muttered as he took his seat next to me. He seemed a bit hurt.

"Oh what has your underwear in a bunch?" I questioned. "You don't seem nearly as cocky as you usually are."

"It's nothing, Nessie," he muttered, his voice clipped.

"Uh never mind… Men all the same; can't handle hurt feelings," I muttered underneath my breath. His scowl deepened. Oops, forgot he could hear me… even still, I rolled my eyes.

Our teacher called the class to order and things went rather slow. Lectures were usually a bore after all. It was a relief that the bell rang. I was gathering my things as Allen walked out. I gave Aiden a small smile and ran off to catch up with the vampire. I finally found him outside near the forest.

He noticed me and asked, "How do you know my feelings have been hurt?" His voice even more clipped than before.

"I grew up around a bunch of guys. You all freeze up and act all macho to disguise your feelings. I have a good ability to analyze some people that I know and I've gotten to know you pretty well. I think… you're hurt because you heard that I said I only thought of you as a friend and you might have more, I don't know, less platonic feelings."

"Oh," he said with eyebrows raised. "So you're saying I'm arrogant."

"I know you are. I'm pretty and all of the boys look at me and want me for it… I can feel your eyes on me a lot… And you go to a dance that I'm at, even though you said you don't usually go to them using your sister as an excuse… You appear at my house and ask me out on a date… You think I'm stupid? That I'm a fool? You're in love with me, aren't you?" He looked surprised and angered.

"So… you finally say it. You finally realize that! Yes. I'm in love with you. Madly in love you. Are you happy now!?" I turned paler than usually as my blood drained from my face.

"How long? How long have you been in love with me?" I was able to utter.

"You probably don't want to hear the 'as soon as I saw you' excuse. So well… I guess I knew I was in love with you since I saved you from being run over. For me to put so much at risk, without thinking, for another person… what else could it be?" he explained. I turned away ashamed.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. He seemed confused from that response.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to. It's my fa—"

"I'm sorry because I hurt you. You probably didn't want to hear me say all of those things and I bet you were planning to tell me at dinner and I ruined it." I took a deep breath and continued, "To be honest, I like you. I like you a lot. So much that it scares me. You're a great guy. You're smart, kind when you want to and… yes, even I notice that you're good looking. I admire you but, as of now, I don't think I'm in love with you yet…" He looked like he wanted to say something but I stopped him. "No, listen. I said I wasn't in love with you 'yet'. I might or I might not but that's not the point. Sue, my grandmother, told me that love and trust take time to develop. If you truly love me, give me that time."

He nodded with a small smile on his face, "Okay. I will give you time but only so much. I have grown to have some patience but I don't feel like waiting too long but… you're worth it. I should be thanking you for this. It's nice to be fully honest to you like you've been to me." I was speechless he seemed to notice that and said, "You tell me exactly what's on your mind, which helps with my sanity since it was driving me crazy to know what was going on inside it. Not only that but you treat me as an equal, not as a god or a freak. You understand me. And since we're being honest, for awhile I was jealous of Black."

"Jealous? Why the hell are you jealous of Aiden? He's my friend… my best friend, that's all. I told you this all before. I told everybody this!"

He chuckled, "Yes, that is true. But that friendship the two of you have… it was one that I wanted with you but something even greater than that… But we are missing class and my teachers are already fed up with me. So, I bid you adieu," he said and ran passed me to class. That's when I realized I was supposed to be in Health and I winced. Mr. Collins isn't going to be happy with me. I ran, and sort of busted into the class, amid stares and whispering while the teacher noticed me.

"Oh, Miss Cullen, you finally join us. You do know you're twenty minutes late, correct?"

"Sorry, sir. I got a bit sidetracked. It won't happen again." He nodded.

"Well since it's your first time, you not be punished. But I warn you, the next time I will not be so lenient," he said sternly.

"Duly noted sir," I replied and took my seat. The classed went by rather quickly since I missed the first part of it. English flew by since it was an interesting discussion on our book and finally Art was next.

I was looking for Keira as I walked through the hall. She normally met me half-way so we could walk together. I eventually found her talking to Brody, who had somehow managed to corner her.

"Why are you avoiding me, Rai?" I heard him ask, his voice desperate.

"No news to you," she replied, her voice icy.

"Why are you so cold to me? I never made a pass at you. I never stalked you like some of those half-wits. I respected you, and I want you to respect me and please tell me why."

"Because you imprinted on me!" she seethed. "You made me question everything…"

"You're avoiding me because of something I have no control of!? It's not my fault. I didn't ask to imprint on you. I didn't even know imprinting existed. So please… don't resent me because of that." He was shaking badly. If this kept up he might phase and hurt her so I intervened.

"Brody, stop!" I called, grabbing his arm. They both looked to me in surprise. "If you don't calm down, you'll phase right here," I whispered urgently. Brody's expression turned from angered to ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Keira." She seemed surprised and a bit hurt when he called her that. He had always called her Rai like everybody else, showing a sign of close friendship. "I'm sorry if you hate me but it's not my fault. So I'll grant your wish and stay away from you." I released his arm and walked off down the hall. He looked as if his heart had been crushed.

"Brody… I'm so sorry," I heard Keira mutter quietly to herself. "But I don't want to force you into something against your will. You'll thank me later." She seemed torn, her face ashen and eyes bleak with signs of tears wanting to form. "Let's go to Art, Ness," she finally stated to me, pulling herself together. "We'll be late if we don't hurry." And she ran to Art in silence, looking distracted as I followed close behind.

I felt for her. She was so convinced that the feelings Brody harbored were because of the imprinting. But I figured it was something much more but I wasn't sure enough to say anything. We got to Art with only a few seconds to spare. I noticed Nathan and he looked up and smiled to greet us.

"Wow, I thought you two were going to be late, ya know." Keira only gave a weak smile, still troubled from her thoughts, and sat down. A look of surprise went across his face. Keira usually commented on his horrible jokes but she didn't this time. It must have unnerved him. "What's up with her?" he questioned.

I only shrugged and said, "Girl problem." He shut up quick after that.

As class went on, I thought back to Allen. He loved me… he said it to my face with nobody around but I knew he meant it. I knew but I still didn't really love him back… Guilt burned my insides. _Do I like him though…? Yeah I'm positive I do but it's too soon. I'm scared though… there are always consequences to loving a vampire right…what if I hurt all the people I love… how could I live with myself?_

Class and lunch ended quickly, and before I knew it, Aiden and I were walking to Gym. He seemed cheerful… well, that isn't anything major. He's always cheerful. But I swear, he was about to dance and sing show tunes. "You seem happy…" I stated.

"I asked Cait out today and she said yes." _Well at least somebody has good news with the dating thing. Figures it would be Aiden. He's a golden boy._

"Oh, have you seen Brody? You have fifth hour with him, right?" His face darkened. He still got defensive when Brody's name was mentioned. He obviously isn't that happy about his sister being imprinted on just like his father.

"No, Teach said he got an ED."

"He must be hurt… He and Rai got into an argument. He was getting close phasing—" Was all I managed to get out before:

"WHAT!!! He almost phased in front of my sister!? Is he stupid? She could have winded up…"

"Just like Emily. Not to mention, everyone in the entire school would've seen him." I finished and he nodded. "He didn't though. I stopped him in time. He was showing restraint but he was hurt because Keira hated him for imprinting on her… his heart was broken." I took deep breath. "And… Allen's in love with me." He looked half shocked and half amused.

"So he finally admitted it?" I was expecting him throwing a fit with a lot of cursing and swearing involved… this calm reaction was unsettling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was obvious that he liked you a lot, Ness. I mean, I can't stand the guy, and not just because he's a bloodsucking leech, but I could tell he had feelings for you."

"Could've warned me, couldn't you?"

"Nope. That would've been wrong. He should have been the one to say that to you, not me." We were silent the rest of the way. It was getting to thick with tension for either of us to stand.

The next classes flew by and I found myself getting into my truck and driving to La Push. I pulled into Seth's small driveway where Lizzie greeted me.

"Well, hi there, Miss Half-Vamp. How have you been?" That normally would have been insulting but Lizzie always joked about my being only half human. She did it to everybody. It was her way of showing she didn't care about the fact that the family around her wasn't human. _Life would be boring if they were human anyway_, she would say when I asked her about it. She took the news extremely well. The first thing she asked Seth when he told her about the werewolves was if he needed to be house trained. He took her home to meet the parents and they were married a few months later…

"Doing fine, Wolf Lady. What about you?" She laughed at that.

"Oh, everything is going pretty good. Mum's getting better but Dad is still having heart problems. He's been a bit loopy since he had that heart attack. Scared us all to death and I think it might have brought back nasty memories for Seth and Leah." Yeah it would. The original Harry Clearwater died of a massive heart attack about eighteen years ago right after Leah phased for the first time, causing her and her brother to lose their father.

"How's Billy?" I asked.

"Not good," Seth replied walking behind his wife, shaking his head sadly, "His diabetes is really bad. If this keeps up his heart might give out." He then paused but smiled, "Here comes the little tike now. Cheer up, okay. He doesn't need to know about Billy being sick." I nodded but then a large shape attached itself to me, nearly knocking me over. The parents laughed, waving good-bye and drove off.

"Ness you came!!!" said the child shaped blob.

"Of course; I wanted have fun time with you," I chuckled. "Now let's go inside and make cookies." The six-year-old boy's dark eyes brightened along with his smile. Harry looked a lot like Seth when he was younger. I know because I've seen pictures, though he had his mother's nose, mouth and his skin was slightly lighter than his father's and uncle's.

"Wow, Harry you've gotten big now, huh?" I stated heading for the kitchen and began to pick out ingredients. He nodded happily, trailing behind me.

"I like growing. It's my favorite hobby," he laughed. "Do you think I'll be as big as Dad and Uncle Jake when I grow up and phase?"

"Of course you will Harry but that's a long way away." I said as I finished up making the cookie batter and started to roll the dough into balls with Harry trying every once in awhile to actually eat the dough rather than put it on a cookie sheet. After the cookies were done baking, and the mess was cleaned up, we ate and watched three hours worth of Barney. I was afraid my brain would have melted if not for the fact that I had brought a book to distract me from the TV. Then we had bath-time, which the bathroom was ruined from, and I got the boy into to his night clothes to put him into bed.

"Ness, will you read me a story please." His eyes were so big…

"Of course," I said and grasped a random book from his nightstand. "Once upon a time…" He was fast asleep half-way into the story and I kissed his forehead. "Night Harry," I told him gently. I then went to watch TV, waiting for is parents to come back. As the TV just became background noise, I fell asleep myself, tired from the day's drama.

* * *

**_Whew here it is! I'd like to thank of course my Editor and good friend Lightheart77 for editing this. And oalso you faithful reviewer's who inspire me. _**

**_Oh same as before you can submit a name for the next chapter and if I use it you can enter a character either a Werewolf (Has to be male) or a human who wil play a minor role in the story as a reterning character who I will do my best to fit in several chapters._**

**_And I'm thanking of making a playlist and I would like to hear what songs you think fit the story at large._**

**_Oh Next Chapter Spolier: Allen finally takes Nessie on a date._**


	10. Getting Ready

**_Hey I'm So so sorry for the very long hiatus... But I'm back in the fold! This is chapter 10 and the date has ben moved to the next chapter But this is basically a pre-date chapter... Oh and a new character appears later in the chapter Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Getting Ready_

_Where… where am I?_ I asked myself.

Somehow, I was in the middle of a forest with a large cabin in my view. Though the cabin had a rustic feel to it, the wood looked beautifully crafted and peaceful as the curtain of sun shined down on the field that the cabin sat in. I was enjoying the sun while I could… I really hadn't seen it in so long… but then I heard footsteps and voices coming towards me. I turned and saw a boy about my age if not a bit older walking next to a beautiful woman with long flowing auburn hair.

The boy looked vaguely familiar. _I could swear he looks like Allen._ I took a closer look._ That is Allen! But wait. If that's him, who is the woman?_ "Oh funny Allen dear, but get your sister and father. We are heading out," the woman said, her voice stern.

"But why mother?" Allen asked. _Oh, so that's his mother? Amaryllis._

"We need to leave. We have been here far too long. You know we can't stay here for too long or the humans will wonder why we don't age."

"But we've been here for only five years… why leave now?" he grumbled. His mother only sighed and hugged the boy.

"Oh, Allen. I don't want to leave either but trust me. I have a feeling that one day you will thank me for this." She kissed his forehead, her golden eyes gleaming with warmth. "Don't ever forget Allen, I love you and your sister more than anything. So come, let's get ready." She said as they walked into the sun light.

Allen gave a sigh and replied, "As you wish mother," but he smiled. It was so radiant that it shined in the light just like his and his mother's skin. As they walked towards me, I tried to say something but I only phased through them as if I weren't even there. And then the world went black…

"Hey, Nessie, wake up." A male voice ordered. I felt extremely warm hands shake me, rousing me awake. I opened my eyes and saw Seth standing over me.

"Oh! Seth, I'm sorry," I said and sat up noticing that I wasn't on the couch but in the guestrooms bed. _Seth must have carried me here when they got back_. "I didn't realize that I fell asleep for that—" I gasped, "I don't have clothes for today!" Seth only chuckled.

"Don't worry, Nessie; Rai brought you some of her clothes since you're around the same size." He then handed me a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Thanks, Seth!" I cried hugging him, then I shoved him out. "Let me get dressed!" He laughed and closed the door. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and went down surprised to see Keira sitting at the table, conversing with Lizzie.

"I'm fine, Lizzie. Tired but fine," Keira muttered not noticing me.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Brody. He had a point about the imprint thing, and I thought you liked him anyway." Lizzie noted. She then noticed me and smiled. "Well hi, sleepy head. How are you?" I only smiled embarrassedly and gave a nervous chuckle. "Seth and I found you passed out with the TV on." She laughed happily as I sat down at the table.

"So, did I miss anything?"

Keira looked away with a frown on her face, "Not really."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "She's worried."

Keira gasped and growled, "Lizzie…"

"About what?" I questioned.

Keira sighed, "A lot. But I know things will be okay; maybe not right away but soon."

I nodded, "Seems about right." I got a red apple from the basket in the middle of the table and took a bite out of it. "There's a lot going on lately… but your right," I gave her a reassuring smile, "things will work out."

Keira smiled in relief that I didn't press the subject and Lizzie grinned knowingly, as if she expected this from the both of us. We finished eating and] eventually got into my truck.

"Where's Aiden? I'm surprised he didn't show up to bug the heck out of me about not getting up." I noticed her brother wasn't here but it made me curious not to see him show up at all.

"He wasn't feeling too well. Mom says he might be having probably having problems with his medicine

even though he's been taking them since he was six," she said calmly.

"Did e have a seizure?" I asked remembering the first time he had one.

"Not since he was eleven. Those meds helped him but…" She muttered .

"Can we change the subject? I'm having flashbacks." I muttered shaking my head and turning my attention back to the road. Eventually we made it to school and finally found a good parking spot. "I'll see you in art Keira." I said as we got out.

"Okay, see you soon!" She replied as she ran to her class and I walked into Algebra, seeing Caitlyn sitting by herself doodling in one of her notebooks.

"Hey, Cait. Watcha doing?" I asked as I sat next to her. She jumped in surprise and turned to me.

"Nothing really. I was walking in the forest near my house and I could have sworn I saw something that looked like a giant wolf so I decided to draw a picture of it." She showed me a sketch of a massive gray wolf with a large black spot over the eye. I felt my eyes widen in shock. _When did she see Brody in wolf form? _

"Uh… Cait, when did you see this 'giant wolf'?" I asked carefully.

"Uh, yesterday around nine .I like to walk around the backyard with Dominick."

"Oh, did your little brother see it too?" I asked doing damage control.

"No. I only saw it for a few seconds so I doubt he saw it," she muttered.

I breathed an internal sigh of relief. She didn't get a good look of Brody after all. "Well I'm sure it was a site to see."

"Yeah, it was. The wolf was huge! I think it could have eaten me," she laughed.

"Perhaps you should cut down on the horror movies," I joked.

"I guess. But for me to see something like this, even in my head, it's kinda freaky."

I nodded in agreement though I had seen freakier. Class ended quick enough and Caitlyn and I walked to Anatomy, chatting happily. We arrived to class and Caitlyn looked shock to see the table empty. "Where's Aiden?"

"Rai said he wasn't feeling well, so he didn't come to school today. He should feel better tomorrow." Cait brightened up a bit, sat down alone at her table, and began drawing again. I sighed and sat next to Allen, who had a grin on his face that made me just more annoyed.

"Why hello, Nessie. You look awfully gloomy today."

"Aiden isn't feeling well, so I'm worried 'bout him. You see—"

"He has epilepsy correct, which causes him to have bad seizures. But he hasn't had one in years because he takes medication that suppresses it." I glared at him.

"You know, it's rude to read minds. Where did you get that?"

"From his sister… her mind is highly intriguing; I swear that girl has no filters about anything." He chuckled.

"Allen! Have you ever heard that reading a woman's mind is incredibly rude!?"

"Yes. Actually Brandi says the same thing all the time." He admitted sincerely.

"Ever thought of listening to her?"

"No. She keeps throwing things at me when she tries to tell me these things."

"I wonder why…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like I can help it! It just happens." He whispers to me in an angry tone.

"Sorry. That came out wrong," I apologized.

"Tis alright, Mrs. Nessie. I shouldn't be so jumpy," he said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to follow what was going on in class. I felt my face flush from embarrassment and looked at the time.

"Looks like class is about to end…" I observed.

"Yes, it is… So, what time do you want to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Wha-what do you mean!?" I stuttered with my face turning a bright red.

"I was going to take you out to dinner, remember? You do remember, right?"

"Oh, sorry. It slipped my mind for a second there." I said doing damage control. "You can pick me up around seven-thirty, kay?" He brightened up considerably at that.

"That would be lovely, Nessie." The bell rang at last. "See you then." He charmingly kissed my knuckles and left the room with my face fire-engine-red. I packed my stuff into my bag, ignoring the venomous glares I was getting from the other girls.

"Hey, Nessie, wait up!" Caitlyn's voice called. I slowed down and let her catch up. "What happened between you and Allen?" she inquired. "I've never seen him smile that big."

"I agreed to go out to dinner with him tomorrow."

"Oh? Where?"

"Some fancy Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Oh, you mean _La Bella Italiana_ or in English: The Beautiful Italian." I looked at her surprised.

"You know Italian?" She only shrugged.

"Not much to be honest, but my family always goes there Christmas Day."

"Oh, that's next week. We don't have school till the third, right? So, you're going to Italy?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I have to go Christmas shopping this weekend for it too. That'll be fun." She sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Nessie." She walked off to class and I did the same into health as Mrs. Glens was beginning to write the notes for today on the smart-board.

"Oh Miss Glens, good to see you back. I thought you wouldn't be back till after Winter Break!?" I said surprised. Mrs. Glens's husband had taken ill and she had to take a leave of absence, which was why Mr. Collins had been teaching the class for the past two months.

"Ronald is feeling better since e is back to logging . Thank you for your concern, dear."

"No worries, Ma'am." I said and sat down and relaxed waiting for the other students came in. Miranda was one of the last of them and she smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Hey, Nessie. I haven't had the chance to talk to you since the party." I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Miranda. My life has been going a bit wild for the past few days." I told her and she gave me a knowing smile.

"You still surprised that Allen confessed his love to you?" She asked.

"H-how do you kno—" I managed to utter until she cut me off.

"I know everything that happens in this school. Trust me," she said with a wink I blushed.

"Yeah, it was a shock," I admitted. "I mean, I had a feeling but I didn't expect him to actually admit it." She only shook her head and patted my back.

"Well Nessie, I don't know how it was a shock to _you_; everybody else pretty much figured out that he liked you." I sighed annoyed. _Was I the last to find out?_ "Yes you were." She answered as if reading my mind.

I was about to reply but Mrs. Glens called class to order. Class went by smoothly, just like the others and I finally got the chance to the question that was in the back to my mind.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She said confused.

"You answered the question asked in my head before... It was weird."

"It was a good guess, I guess… To be honest I get that a lot," she admitted. "Does that make me a freak?" She asked worried.

"Miranda, trust me; your not a freak. It's probably just a coincidence. That and most people can read emotions pretty well on a person's face. And I'm like an open book in the emotion department." I comforted her. She gave smile in return.

"Thanks Ness… Well the bell is going to ring in a few seconds. Have fun on your date with Allen." She said, got up, and walked out of the classroom. _But I didn't mention going out on a date?_ I thought confused. I brushed it off and walked to English… that passed quickly as well and I found Keira waiting for me halfway to our next class.

"Hey Rai, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I need your help getting ready for the date…"

"Really…?" Her eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I trust you and you usually do a great job."

"I know I do," she said smugly. "We'll go to Port Angeles after school then."

"Why?! I have clothes!" I yelled not wanting to go on another trip to shopping hell.

"Yeah but you don't have any good dresses! And the one I bought you before was ruined." She retorted. I gulped and sighed. I wasn't going to get out of this…

"Fine…" I muttered unhappily.

"What are you girls talking about?" We jumped and turned to see Nathan standing behind us.

"Damnit Nate! You could have given us a heart attack, you know that!?" Keira yelled. Nathan winced a bit.

"Aye, no need to yell Rai. I can hear you!" He muttered rubbing his ears.

"Sorry but you shouldn't surprise people like that."

"Gotcha," he nodded. "So what were you two talking about?" I blushed.

"I asked Keira to help me out… you see Allen asked me out to dinner." I muttered embarrass. He only blinked in surprise.

"You… and Irving…? I'm surprised. I thought he wasn't your type?"

"He's a nice guy, he likes me… and I like him." I explained. _More like he is in love with me and I am trying to like him more than a friend, _I added mentally.

"Oh. Cool, I guess…" He muttered as we walked into class.

I then noticed someone new sitting in the extra seat at our table. He was handsome you could say, looking of Native American decent by his coopery skin, black hair, and dark eyes framed by a pair of black glasses.

"Hey, what's your name and where you from?" I heard Keira ask.

"Dolan Burke… I moved here a few days ago from New York." He answered with surprise that there was someone talking to the new kid.

"Wow. New York? How did a guy like you end up going from a big city like New York and arriving here in the tiny town of Forks Washington?" I asked curiously.

"My father grew up on the Reservation here."

"Oh, so you're Quileute?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable.

"You okay?" I asked him. He only shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to so many people talking to me… you see, I was pretty much wallpaper at school back in New York."

"It's going to be different here. It's a small here. There will be no way you wouldn't be noticed." Keira said kindly.

"Err… thank you…" He said and was silent for the rest of the class. The bell then rang and as we head out, I noticed just how tall Dolan was… He had to be t least six-three.

"Wow, you're pretty tall…" was all I could say.

"Yeah. The kids back home also called me Dolly the Dumb Giant." He muttered unhappily.

"Hey, those kids were jerks then. It's obvious that you're not dumb and there are several kids who are as tall as you are… you should see my brother." Keira sternly told him.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself." I agreed. "If you are, that means those horrid bullies win."

"If you say so…"It was a bit awkward walking to lunch as we tried to get him to open up but he was like a rock!

"What other classes do you have?" I asked in a last attempt to start a conversation. He handed me his schedule. "Hey, you have gym and history with me."

"Really?" He didn't sound too interested.

"Yeah, you really do… but I warn you: I'm a terrible klutz."

"Really…?" He asks again. This time he actually sounded interested!

"Yeah. Aiden makes fun of me all the time."

"Who's Aiden?" _Oh, I forgot. He's new here._

"He's Keira's twin brother… great guy."

"But he makes fun of you. What kind of friend is that?"

"It's all in good fun. His comments are always meant for a laugh rather than malice." I said defending Aiden.

"You two seem close… you dating or something?" I growled. "Is something wrong?"

"I am getting tired of saying this! Your okay since your new, but Aiden and I are nothing more than best-friends. And besides he already has a quasi-girlfriend."

"Oh. Who is this girl?" He asked nonchalant.

"Caitlyn Cheney."

"I met her in English… she's a bit odd, isn't she?"

"A bit odd but she's a good person." We entered the cafeteria a few minutes after Nathan and Keira. I saw Allen sitting next to Brandi and I waved when I got his attention.

"Who's that?" Dolan asked confused.

"That's Allen. He's a good friend of mine."

"Why is he glaring at me ?"

"I don't have a clue. I can't read minds." _But he can. Maybe it's something you're thinking._

"Hey, who are you?" Miranda asked as we sat down with our lunches.

"This is Dolan Burke, he just moved here from NYC." Keira introduced him. "And Dolan this is Miranda Newton, Abigail Uley, Claire Young and Caitlyn Cheney."

"Nice to meet you all," he said uncomfortably.

"Are you really from New York, Dolan?" Miranda asked, obviously interested.

"Yeah, why…?"

"My parents are living in New Jersey while I'm here with my grandparents. Where did you live up there?" We all chattered for the rest of the lunch period as Dolan opened up just a little more. As we walked to History, we saw Brody. Keira swallowed her fear and went to talk to him. He really did seem bad off.

"Hey Brody…" He turned his tired, dark eyes to her and she gulped. "I'd like to say I'm really sorry about being a bitch yesterday… Can we at least be friends?" We all waited in silence till:

"I'd be glad to be friends again, Rai… you really don't have to apologize." He seemed happy; his eyes brighter and not as tired.

"Yeah I do. I should've never said those things to you." She said ashamed.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You were freaked out, and I know it. It is okay." He hugged her and just as fast, he let go. "We all better get to class. See you guys later." And he ran off to his last class.

"Well that was interesting…" I said. Dolan looked to me confused.

"What's that about?" He asked.

"_Long _story… let's get to class." And we went to] History in silence.

"Now who can tell me who the commander of the Confederate Armies?" Mr. Heffernan asked. I immediately raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Cullen?"

"Robert E. Lee, sir."

"Very good; do you know why he went to the confederacy?"

"He was unwilling to turn against his state. Since Virginia left the union, he left to serve his state."

"Very good, Ms. Cullen," he smiled. "I won't give you homework today." I felt the entire class glare at me. "Now if you actually participated in class, maybe I would not give you homework as well." He said firmly.

Class ended soon after and we were in my truck driving towards Port Angles. Keira was on the phone telling her parents and Charlie where we were going.

"Yeah, we'll be back before then, Dad. See you later." She said and hung up. "We are in the clear to shop."

"Whoopee."

We arrived in Port Angles and quickly went into] the mall. Keira sprang into action. "Okay try this, this and this!" She said handing me a short black dress, blue dress that went past my knee, and a brown dress that was above the knee. _This is stupid,_ I thought to myself cynically.

"Can we go soon?" I asked her annoyed after going through dress after dress.

"Yeah I like the blue dress." She told me and we paid for it. We finally made it back to La Push and as] we walked into the house Jacob greeted us from the couch.

"Wow, I thought you girls would've been longer."

"Thankfully, we managed to cut it short. I only had to try on five dresses," I told him.

"Yeah if Alice would have gone, she'd be trying five-hundred dresses." Keira added with a small smirk.

"Where's Aiden?" I asked.

"I think he's in the shower. He should be out by now." I thanked him and went upstairs. I was going to wait outside his room, but my plans had changed when I tripped on a knot in the carpet and go flying forward just as Aiden was leaving the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Watch out!" I yelled. He turned shocked but didn't move and we landed on the floor with a loud crash. We stay there for a few minutes, both too embarrassed to move or speak. I felt my face burning and I saw a lot of pink on his copper cheeks.

"Uh… Ness, can you get off of me please?" He asked after awhile and I hurry a to scramble off of him.

"So-sorry Ai-Aiden! I tri-tripped on the carpet..." I turned away. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I think it was one of those one day bugs." He said. He looked around for a minute and clear his throat. "I'm going to get dressed, err... I will tell you when I'm done, okay?" He went into his room and closed the door. I waited for a little bit and he came back out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a black tank-top.

"I heard you had to go shopping with Rai?" I nodded as I walked in. Aiden's room was interesting. The walls were dark brown like his eyes and his bed was pretty big too, a necessity for a future werewolf if you think about it. His desk was cluttered with books and pictures. And he had several posters on his walls; most of them were cars.

"It wasn't that bad…" I told him. "It's not that I hate shopping, I just…"

"Hate shopping with Alice? Don't blame ya. She's scary when she shops."

"Tell me about it." We talked for a few more hours and eventually go down to eat.I called Charlie after dinner and told him that I ws staying over at Jake's for the night and for him not to worry. I headed up to the unused room that I stayed in whenever I visited and laid down.

_Tomorrow's going to be interesting… _I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. A Date to Remember

_**Hello everybody It's finnally time for chapter 11! I'm thinking of finishing the story up about chapter 18 or so... not sure yet... Oh weel here is chappter 11 A date to Remember!**_

_**Chapter 11: A Date to Remember **_

There was a house engulfed in flames as the moon stared drifting towards the top of the night sky. There were shapes moving almost too fast to see. But it was clear that there was a struggle unfolding. I felt scared. I was in the middle of this but the fighters only phased through me as if I was a ghost.

As my eyes began to follow the battle, I noticed that it was five against four. A woman with auburn hair was attacking another female with jet back hair and blood red eyes. Soon the red eyed woman over powered her and brought the woman to her knees. _Vampires..._ I realized. "Conrad!" The auburn hair woman yelled.

_Wait... Conrad? Isn't that...? Oh not again. Why am I seeing these things? _

"Get out of here! Take Brandi and Allen somewhere safe!"

"Amaryllis, I won't leave you!" Conrad yelled as Amaryllis's arm was ripped off causing her to scream in pain. He kept trying to get to her, but was always blocked by his attacker.

"Leave Conrad, please!" She yelled as her other arm was violently ripped off and thrown in the fire. Allen came running from his opponent and tried to rescue his mother. But he was only knocked away by the blonde male.

"Stay away, pup." [He pulled Allen up on his feet and whispered so quietly, even I strained to hear, "Unless you want to end up like her."

"Let my mother go you asshole!" Allen yelled [pulling away. He tried to get pasted the man but only ended up getting caught by his leg. The blonde male then took the opportunity to repeatedly smash Allen's head into the ground until he passed out from the pain.

"Allen!" I yelled forgetting I was only an observer and tried to attack the man but I only flew through him. I saw his sister kick the man off and drag the boy to safety and wept bitterly as the rest of their mother was thrown into the fire. Her screams of pain was cut short as she died...

I felt myself jerking in my sleep and I woke with a start, trying to hold in the bile rising in my throat. After a few minutes of holding it back I felt tears come from my eyes. It started as a shaking and then developed into full-blown sobs. I sobbed for a few minutes before I heard the door open and Keira, come in.

"You alright Nessie? I heard you crying from my room." She stated as she sat down beside me.

"I had a dream... I think I just saw how Allen lost his mother..." I said as my sobs stopped. She looked at me surprised.

"Wait... You mean you saw a memory of _Irving's_?" She asked curiously. I nodded. Keira, then shook her head as if she was thinking about something. "I have a theory..." She started cautiously.

"Yes..." I ask and she sighs.

"I think it must be something with your gift." she stated. I look at her surprised.

"What do you mean my gift? I can only show my memories I can't see other peoples' memories." I tell her

"Yes but you can remove mental shields remember. What if that part leaves people open to your powers..." She says and stops.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean Nessie; I think every-time you use your gift on somebody you don't only show them your memories but maybe you take something from them also?" I look at her shocked.

"What are you saying if that's true how come I never experienced anyone else's memories?"

"That I'm not sure of like I said it was only a theory." She stated and pondered for a few seconds. "Maybe why you are seeing those specific memories because of the strength of them... The memory of his mother's death has to be a strong memory for him. It would for me. I think the strongest memories you absorb affect you in some way." Keira said calmly and got up. "Get to bed or you'll be a wreck in the morning." She stated humorously. I laughed and closed the door behind her.

_So what... am I a memory sponge or something... a child of a mind-reader and a shield that's what I am... I never understood my gift and this made me more confused. _I thought to myself and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sliver of sunlight shining out the window. _Oh the suns shining today... guess Allen won't be at school today. _I thought to myself and went to take a shower and got dressed in the blue T-shirt and black jeans Keira left After I was done with my grooming, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. and see Leah and Jacob sitting in the kitchen holding hands and whispering to each other.

"Hey you two. Where's Keira and Aiden?" I asked and they jumped apart."You know you guys don't have to hide being a couple. I got over the imprint thing a _long _time ago."

"We know that Nessie but... it's tricky. Neither of us wants to hurt you," Leah said.

"And you don't... you two belong together, imprint or not. It's my fault you guys didn't fall in love sooner."

"Eh, whatever happens happens. It's not your fault dear." Leah gave a sweet smile. I gave her a fond grin back.

"Thanks Leah." So where are those two?" They laughed.

"Nessie, you' woke up thirty minutes early. They're still in bed asleep."

"Oh... then I'm just gonna go do something to pass the time," was all I could say. I escaped to the family room when my cell-phone went off. "Nessie Cullen, here."

"Good to hear from you, Nessie," came a charming voice.

"Good to hear from you too, Allen." "So, what has you calling so early? How did you know I was awake?"

"A good guess..." He said with a chuckle. "I won't be able to attend school today because of the sunshine but are we still on for tonight?" He asked formally.

"As far as I know. You can pick me up at the border of La Push."

"Why the border?" He asked curiously. "Am I not allowed in the reservation?"

"No. It's part of the treaty I mentioned. You aren't allowed on Quileute land."

"You skipped that part... But if vampires are banned, how come you, a half-vampire, is allowed in?"

"Because I'm half-human and I'm an imprint. Plus I don't drink blood so they don't have to worry about me hunting humans."

"Fascinating... What all do you know about this 'imprinting?'"

"Not much. Nobody understands imprinting. Not even the elders... They say it's to create stronger wolf babies. But I doubt that's the case or Jacob wouldn't have imprint on me. Can you imagine a vampire-werewolf hybrid? Sure, they'd be strong but also unstable because vampires and werewolves are two violent opposites. Their blood mixing would spell disaster and death for the child. Plus a full blooded wolf is much stronger than a hybrid from what I've seen from the twins."

"That makes sense... I better hang up. Brandi and I are going hunting with Conrad today [and Brandi keeps edging me to get off the phone]."

"Oh okay... You know that offer's still open. I could show you a few good spots."

"And the answers still hell no! You know as well as I do that [I told you,] I can't control myself on a hunt. I could easily target you."

"Yeah, I know. I grew up in a vampire coven remember? That's part of the reason why I don't drink blood much anymore. Too dangerous since the fact that I smell like a meal while my family hunts… especially cuz my uncle Jasper still has a hard time with the vegetarian thing."

"You mentioned that before. Why is that?"

"He was changed during the Civil War by a vampire woman named Maria. She had him fight with other newborns for control. Thankfully the Volturi stepped in and stopped the fighting. Probably the only nice thing they've ever done."

"Not a fan of Aro's group, I presume?" He asked jokingly.

"Let's just say that my family disagrees with them on several points." I said and heard the twins coming down for breakfast. "I'd better go too Allen. We're getting ready for breakfast."

"Oh breakfast. How I miss eating in general; that and sleeping. I miss dreaming."

"I guess you would. Another reason I don't understand my mother." I told him sadly. "I never am able to connect with her it seems. Father says it's because I'm [was born] more human than vampire and mother was born to be a vampire."

"Interesting... He gave a small chuckle and said, "Adieu pour le moment," before hanging up.

"'Farewell for now,' huh? So he does speak French." I laughed. _He's trying to be clever._

"What are you laughing at Ness?" Aiden asked when he walked up behind me. I only shook my head as we walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "Aw, come on. You can tell me."

It was fun eating with them with so much talking and laughing. Though it was mostly because of because of Aiden. He always had to be the goof ball and try to make me laugh. And he kept pestering me to tell him what I was laughing at too. Luckily, I had his parents to back me up. After the pleasant morning, all of us piled up in my truck; a feat in itself, with the oh-so-tall Aiden in the cramped space. We finally made it to the school with time to spare and let out a sigh of relief as we stretched out of my truck.

"I'd better head to Algebra... see you two later." As I walked in, I saw Caitlyn sitting at her desk drawing. "Hey Cait, how are you?" I inquired. She looked up surprised.

"Oh nothing much just sketching a bit." She stated.

"What are you drawing?" She shrugged and shows me. It's a picture of small house in the woods on a sunny day. "Wow Cait, that's beautiful!" She smiled in thanks. Class went and the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. After awhile Keira and I were walking to art. Until we ran into Dolan. He seemed to look sick. He was complaining of a high fever. _Hm... I'd better talk to Levi... I think we might have another werewolf soon... _

"So...do you think it's suspicious that after only about two days in Forks and he's already starting to phase?" Keira mumbles confused.

"Maybe he was surrounded by vampires his whole life? I mean, New York is a big place. I say the city probably has a sizable vampire population. Don't you think Rai?

"Probably... I'm more worried about the fact that he might imprint on some random person."

"He might not imprint though... but yes we don't need any more imprint drama."

After art, the day soon ended and I wound up at Jacob's house getting ready for the date... "Stop shaking Ness. You're making it impossible to fix your hair!" Keira grumbled. I sighed and muttered sorry while she tried to make my hair curly again.

"I don't know why I can't just put my hair in a braid Rai?" She shook her head as if I was a misbehaving child.

"Because Nessie, you always wear your hair in a pony-tail. How about a little variety for once?" she urged.

"But I don't want variety. I just want to fit in. You know how hard that is to do." She sighed.

"Of course I know Ness... We all know. We're different and I mean a lot different. I know it sucks but might as well make the best of it."

I frowned, "You know what sucks?"

"No?"

"It's the fact even though I'm a half-vampire; I don't really have any special vampire powers. I'm not really super fast; I'm a very ungraceful person; and I don't crave blood... Even Nahuel hunts regularly." She looked at me surprised.

"You still speak to him? I thought his Aunt didn't like technology?"

"You can't blame Hulien though... she was changed over a hundred years ago."

"Yeah but Carlisle was changed about _three-hundred _years ago, and he's perfectly okay with technology."

"Yes but he didn't live in the Amazon. Last I checked, it's pretty isolated there." I retorted and she laughed.

"Touche Ness. I know it's isolated and stuff. But she believes that camera's will steal your soul. That's nuts!"

"A bit... Ow! What are you trying to do? Rip my hair out!" I shrieked

"No but you have terrible split-ends... Good god! You'd think a half-vampire wouldn't have to worry about that? It is official: being a half-vampire _does_ sounds crappy." She joked lightly. "You never answered my question though. Are you still in contact with Nahuel?"

"No. Not since I moved here. Been too busy. He found his sisters though."

"Oh really, what are their names?" She asked interestedly.

"I don't really remember"

"Aw, come on. You should know!"

I sighed, "Yes but my mind has just been too clouded by the latest drama to remember. I will definitely ask Nahuel all of his sisters' names when I talk to him again."

She chuckled, "You better," and she continued to 'beautify' me. Soon I was sitting on the couch putting heals on. _Really? Did she have to insist on heals? She knows I hate these things! _

"Wow, I can't believe my sister managed to get you to wear heals? What did she bribe you with?" Aiden asked bored next to me.

"Why do you think she had to bribe?" I asked him coldly but I was surprised by his calm. _He seems okay with the fact that I'm going on a date with a vampire._

"Because I know you Ness. You'd rather be buried alive than wear those things. Don't blame ya though. Those look painful."

"They are. Trustme! But might as well look nice."

"Nervous?" He asked kindly. I nodded. "It's normal to be nervous Ness. I mean it _is _your first date ever, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Ha-ha very funny Aid. I never really got the chance to live normally until now."

"That I know... Well, come-on. We'd better head towards the border. Wouldn't want to keep Irving waiting do we?" He [got up and headed for the door.

"You seem to be okay with this Aiden... But are you?" I asked He stopped and sighed.

"No. I can't really say I'm happy that you're going out with a bloodsucker but I do want you to be happy. If that means putting up with Leach-boy, I can handle it."

"That's... really nice Aiden." I smiled and gave him a hug. "Okay, now let's go." We walked in silence until we saw Allen's car sitting at the border with him just a few inches away from the Quileute side.

"About time Nessie I was start—" He said but stopped when he saw me. "My you look beautiful Nessie." I blushed.

"Flatterer," I said half-heartedly as I crossed the border.

He grasped my face gently. "I only speak the truth Nessie, you look absolutely perfect."

"Err... I'm gonna leave before I vomit. See ya latter Ness." And Aiden walked back toward the town.

"Shall we leave now, Ness?" Allen asks gently.

"Err... Please don't call me, Ness. I only let family call me that. And I really don't know you well enough to let you call me that. Sorry."

"Oh... okay. Then I'll just have to earn your trust. So let's go, shall we." He said as he opened the door for me. We drove away and sat in comfortable silence until he turned on the radio.

"Oh! Clair de Lune... I never took you as a fan of Debussy, Allen."

"You know Debussy?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah my parents are big fans of him."

"What about you? What do you think of him?"

"He's okay I guess... Not really my type of music. I can play his music though."

"You play piano?" He says surprised.

"Yeah my father taught me. I love it. But I haven't had a chance to play in awhile. I'm afraid I might have lost my touch."

"My mother played piano. She tried to teach me once but I failed miserably. I never was very musically inclined when I was human," he muttered humorously. I laughed at that and began to listen to the song.

"Such a pretty song, isn't it?" I ask him.

"Yes it is..." He beamed. _He looks so happy…_

We made it to the restaurant and inside I see a waitress sitting at the front-desk, looking very bored. She was very pretty and I guessed she was about twenty at the most. And she was texting... That is until she saw Allen. Her mouth literally dropped to the ground. I sighed.

_Why couldn't the waiter be male?_ The waitress gave me a death glare. _Wow, even out of school, I still get glared at... _I thought grimly.

"Something wrong Nessie?" shook my head as the waitress took us to our table.

"So... what do you _two _want this fine evening?" The waitress asked with an almost bitchy tone.

"Oh I'll have your Chicken Alfredo and a coke please." I replied in the most pleasant way possible. She glared again and turned to Allen a flirtatiously.

"And what do _you _want sir." She chirped.

"Nothing for me, Miss. I'm not really hungry but I think my _friend _is so maybe you can get her food ma'am?" Allen said with the upmost politeness.

"Oh..." The waitress muttered unhappily and she went to take care of my order.

"You handled that well... Let me guess... she was thinking about jumping your vampire bones?" I teased him and he put his head down in humiliation. "Oh come on! It's not like that's the first time you've heard that! My dad gets it all the time."

"Yes but in front of his date?" Allen questioned.

"Especially in front of his date..." I said amused. Come on. It could be worse right. I mean, she could've actually attacked you." I grinned. He smiled until we I heard someone.

"Nessie! Hey Nessie!" I turned and saw Sherry coming towards us.

"Sherry? Hey, good to see you." I said as I hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Levi wanted to go out to eat today... where is that boy?" She muttered looking around for her boyfriend. "Gosh you'd think that being an imprint would change things? It's exactly the same as before he phased. Those Elders lied when they said it was a perfect union. We still argue."

"Maybe the imprinting is different for you two. I mean you and Levi were already in love right?" She nodded. "Maybe it didn't change because it didn't need to."

"You make imprinting sound as if it's a living thing. By-the-way, what are _you _doing here?" She inquires.

"Oh..." I gestured to Allen who nodded in respect. Sherry's eyebrows lift slightly.

"Ah... Hello Allen, how are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm doing well Ms. Tate. What about you?"

"Pft, call me Sherry. Everybody calls me that." She gently scolded.

"So... you mentioned imprinting correct? I guess you know what I am?"

"Yeah I do... you're a vampire. A handsome one at that... but I have Levi if he'd ever show up. I'll be right back." She wondered off and a few minutes later she had a tall boy by the arm. "Really Levi, You know it's rude to not say hi to people you know!"

"But he's a vampire, Sherry! My natural enemy!" Levi quipped under his voice.

"And you should know I don't give a damn. This feud has gone on long enough." She scolded.

"Fine... I'll talk to the leech." Levi muttered grumpily. Sherry sighed and flicked his nose. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an ass. He has a name you know? It's Allen." They eventually make it to the table and sit.

"Err... Hello Levi." I said courteously.

"Hello Cullen... I mean Renesmee." I sighed. That's all I'm going to get out of him. "And... Hello _Allen_."

"Hello to you too, _Levi." _Allen returned also straining on Levi's name.

I shook my head and Allen looked a bit embarrassed. _Well, at least he notices_, I thought as food came out. We chatted for awhile... well Sherry and I. chat Levi and Allen sat letting sparks fly. Lucky, we parted ways around nine-ish.

"I had a nice time Allen... thank you." I told him as he drove back to the border.

"Thank you for coming..." He said with a smile. "Maybe next time it can just be us."

I chuckled. "Yeah, maybe." But then glanced at the speedometer. "Dammit Allen! Slow down!"

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"Because we're going ninety miles-per-hour! You might be able to survive if we rap around a tree but I'm still mortal." He sighed and slowed down to a modest seventy "Thank you." I looked over to see his face went back to being so focused and smooth. _What the hell? I guess I'll ask._ "So... what were you like when you were human?" I ask.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious... You never talk about it."

"Because it's nothing to talk about." He bit the inside his cheek. My guess is he didn't want to so sound so harsh. He sighed, "Listen I promise you I'll tell you soon... just give me time okay, just as I have given you time?"

"Sure... I can wait." We went back into silence. We finally made it back to the border. Allen opened the door for me and said, "I hope we do this again soon."

I smiled back. "Yeah, me too." I walked across the border and looked back at him, still standing there. "Go back into your car. I really don't want the wolves to see you."

He closed the passenger door and walked up just before the border line. "I just want to say one thing. Please come here?"

I squinted my eyes but I still went close to him. "Yes?"

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "See you tomorrow." And with that he was gone and in his car driving away so fast, I didn't have time to react.

I think I was in shock. I touched my cheek and smiled though. _He's getting a little closer…_ I turned on my heals and I almost skipped towards Jacob's. My glee was short lived though.

"Nessie?" I jumped to see Dolan. He was unusually pale and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh Dolan... you alright? You look like you've been through hell." That did it. He began to shake uncontrollably I started to step away from him. A loud howl came from his mouth as he burst into a mass of fur. I screamed. I had never seen a wolf phase before. His fur was almost pitch-black in the moonlight. He looked frightened and confused. _good._ He was just about to pounce before a massive chocolate wolf jumped over me meeting half-way.

I fall on my but in surprise as I watch the two wolves snap at each-other. "Dol-Dolan? Q-Quil?" I stuttered as a hand grabs my shoulder. I screamed again until the person put their hand over my mouth.

Geez Ness, trying to wake the entire town?" I calmed myself. _I recognized that voice._

"No Claire, I just nearly pissed myself because I was about to get eaten by a newly phased werewolf!" She laughed and helped me up.

" Aw, we came just in time. No worries. Now let's get you to Jake's shall we?" I looked back towards the wolves and she sighed. "Don't worry. Quil will get him to phase back soon enough... trust me." Then she took me away toward Jake's.

"How did you two get here so fast anyways?" I questioned.

"We were going to get ice-cream at the local store. I promised I would take his feelings towards me more seriously..."

"So you agreed to date him?" I inquired with a smile.

"Yes okay! I agreed that we can date. Got to hand it to him though. Waiting sixteen years… can't knock that kind of devotion especially after I told him off. I can't believe he left that out

"You were only three though. How do you tell a three-year-old that you're their destined partner?"

"Okay you have a point... I do love him Ness... He's a great guy... I just don't like the age difference. Fourteen years is a long time."

"Yeah but he still looks about twenty-four so..." We laughed.

I could soon see Jacob's house and Jacob himself pacing back and forth. When he noticed me, he ran up and grabbed me into a bear hug.

"God Nessie. I was scared to death... He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't Jake... Don't be mad at him, okay? He couldn't control himself... Surely you know that better than anyone." He laughed heartily and patted my head.

"Okay wise-guy, come inside. The girls have been dying to hear about your date with Irving and driving the guys crazy with their griping." I look at him surprised and sighed... I really didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. They would hound me until I told them. I put my game face on and boldly walked inside the house ready for the torture to begin.


	12. Interlude to the past

**_Hello people! Here it is Chapter 12 hope you guy's love it!

* * *

_**

Chapter 12: Interlude to the past

I looked toward the calendar near my bed. _March 10th_, I observed with a sigh. I had been in Forks since August... and dating Allen.

Wow it's been four months since Allen's and mine first date... I never thought it would last this long.

I sat there for a few more minutes until I sighed and muttered. "I'd better get up... it's stupid to lie in bed all Saturday." I decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast before getting cleaned up. I was thinking of hanging out with Aiden at First Beach when I saw Charlie attempting to use the stove.

"Grandpa, no! Let me handle that!" I yelled pushing him away from the oven top. He was trying to make an omelet or at least I _think _it was an omelet. "Sue, told you not to use the oven while she was gone remember ." Sue had left a few days ago with the shelter to help the homeless in New York and wouldn't be back until May.

"I know but I was hungry and I was going to let you sleep in." He said in a lame matter. I shook my head

"Yeah and what if you caught the house on fire? I'd be dead and so would you... and besides I can cook now thanks to Sue."

"I know dear, but I didn't want to bother you." He said with a kind smile. "What are your plans today Nessie?" He asked as he sat at the table.

"I was going to go to La Push to hang with Aiden..." I told him. He grinned.

"I'm glad you are not neglecting your friends for a boy like your Mother did with Edward... she was crushed when he left the first time." I winced at that... Mother and Dad never talked about that. Even Jake was reluctant to talk about it. He said it was too hard to think about

"Yeah I know... what was it like when he left? I've never been able to get the whole story. He looked weary but sighed.

"It was a hard time for your mother. Bella was comatose for several days, just laying there on the couch just crying or living like a zombie. I considered sending to Jacksonville to live with your grandmother... she refused of course. But it changed when she started to hang out with Jacob."

"That was when she got the motorcycles right; including the one that Aiden drives?" I interrupted. He glared at me and I giggled. "Sorry grandpa, go on..."

"Okay... yes that was when she got those things. She asked him to fix them and was happy around Jacob. They were a lot like you an Aiden, joined at the hip. It went great for a few weeks until Jacob phased... Bella was a wreck worrying about him. Nearly broke her heart just like Edward did... "

"But he was under Sam's orders right? It's impossible to disobey an alpha command!" I muttered.

"I know Nessie but I didn't at that time. And well, you should know the rest of the story."

I nodded. "I'd better fix us some food." I said and started cooking some breakfast. After eating and talking some more with Charlie, I went upstairs and got ready for the day.

Soon I walked out grabbing my keys and cell phone saying, "I'm leaving now grandpa!"

"Good-bye Nessie. Be back by eleven okay?" He yelled as I walked out the door.

"Sure, see you then grandpa." I laughed and went out to my truck. I was putting my keys in the ignition when I got a call on my cell. "Huh...? Wow, what timing." I said to myself as I checked the number. _Allen?_

"Hello, Nessie here." I said as he spoke up in the rich velvet voice. It sent a chill down my spine, but I was getting used to it.

"Hello, Nessie. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing great... heading to La Push for the day. What about you?"

"I'm going hunting with Brandi around Mount Rainier for a few days."

"Really? Cool. I went there on a hiking trip with the pack a few weeks ago." I smiled as I remembered. It was Aiden's idea to go of course. It was originally going to be Me, Aiden, Max, Caitlyn and Keira. But Keira told Sherry who told Levi who told Brody who told Nathan... It was a good time even with all of the people.

"Bet that was fun… all those mutts." I sighed. No matter how many times I told him not to call them that he still did. Though Aiden still called him leech... I guess I wasn't doing enough to end the feud.

"Allen, please don't call the wolves mutts This is the hundredth time I've had to ask you." I heard him sigh a bit before he replied.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I try but it's so ingrained and Black is no better than I am." I sighed again. He and Aiden were still on a last name basis. Keira was a bit better sometimes referring to him as Allen... or Vamp boy as she usually called him... she loved to give people nicknames...

"True but still... anyway I really need to get going... bye Allen." He said good-bye as well and hung up. I started the car and started the drive to La Push. It was an easy drive, one I had done countless times so I just enjoyed the scenery of the Pacific Northwest. I decided to turn on the radio to listen to some music when I heard:

__

"A special news post: A vicious predator has been reported in the Forks/La Push area... Three men have been found dead at a local logging camp... the victims appear to be drained of blood. If anybody as any information, please call..."

I quickly turned off the radio and called Jacob. Thankfully he answered on the third ring.

"Nessie...? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Did you hear about those men?" I asked. "I think a rouge vampire is in Forks."

"You think it might be the Irving's? I mean they are the only vampires that I know are around..."

"Hey, stop right there..." I interrupted, "I know it wasn't any of them. Conrad has sworn on Amaryllis' grave… He would never break that. And Brandi has never tasted human blood. And Allen would have never be able to talk to me if he killed somebody."

"You thought about this a lot haven't you Nessie?"

"I like to think Jake. It's a hobby of mine. But I'm sure that a rouge vampire is here... or maybe more for all we know."

"Okay then. Where are you Nessie?"

"I'm about half way to La Push, why do you ask?" I inquired. "I can get there on my own, I'm not helpless."

"I know you aren't helpless Nessie, but I don't want to take any risks. I'm sending one of the younger wolves to find you. Wait there please Ness?" He begged. "You are far too important to me and the kids..." _Damn, he had to bring up the twins._

"Fine, I'll stay here but hurry or I'm driving by myself." I warned. "It's a bad idea to stay in a place for too long, you know?"

"I'm calling him right now, be patient Ness." He said as he hung up the phone. I sighed as I pulled over to the side of the road. I got out and started to tap my fingers on the side of the truck.

"Hurry up Jake," I muttered to myself. It took several minutes until I saw a massive black wolf come across the street. I felt myself stiffen. Of all the people he had to call. The wolf looked me in the eye and went into the bushes and phased. A tall Indian boy stepped out of them fixing his shirt as he walked towards me."Hello, Dolan, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine as ever Renesmee, miserable and angry." Dolan was a good looking guy. He still wore his glasses even though he didn't need he always wore a shirt. Phasing did a wreck on his psyche.

"We'll aren't you Mr. Sunshine. You should cheer up Dolan. It'd do you some good." I scolded. "You can't just be miserable all your life. It isn't healthy."

"Don't you tell me how to feel, Renesmee!" He shouted in anger, hitting the side of my truck.

"Hey, calm down! There's no need to get upset."

"Ha, I'm beyond 'upset.' I hate my father, my mother tries to relate but doesn't know shit about me, and now I'm a monster! You have no idea how I feel!"

"Oh, you shouldn't have gone there. At least you were human! At least you had a childhood no matter how bad! I never got a childhood; I grew too fast. At least you didn't almost cause your mother's death! I have to live with the memory of my mother bloody and dying! You think it's hard to be a werewolf? Try being a half-vampire." _Damn, I'm starting to cry._ "Don't ever give me a pity story because you have no idea!"

Dolan looked so surprised that I probably would have I laughed. That was probably the first emotion I had ever seen on his face. "I never knew Renesmee. I never knew about others pain... I've been so up in my misery all my life I never noticed other's."

"Well," I muttered wiping my tears off my face, "now you know." But something kept gnawing at my thoughts and I asked, "Why do you hate your father? Not to intrude but I want to know. And well, you know if you tell people about it there's usually a sense of relief in you." He drew a breath and took his glasses off

"We never see eye-to-eye. I never wanted to leave New York. I grew up there..."

"But you weren't happy were you?" I pressed.

"Ha, I was called anhedonic by the therapist."

"Anhedonic? You mean the inability to feel pleasure?"

"You know what that means? I didn't for several years."

"I'm a genius remember?" I winked with a little grin. "So you where diagnosed as an anhedonic? What else?"

His body began to relax and he leaned against my truck. "I was a sad kid. I thought about suicide several times. Even attempted it once—"

"Wait, what! You attempted..." I wasn't able to finish that sentence but he got the picture.

"It was a bad time Renesmee. My girl-friend broke up with me for another guy, I hated school and I hated life. So one day I went into the bathroom and found mom's sleeping pills." he shook his head sadly. "I was lying there when my dad found me... I'm lucky to be alive. That's part of the reason Dad moved us here, to get me away."

"Wow. Suicide isn't the answer Dolan. It's a good thing you are still here." I told him putting a hand on his arm

"I know. To be honest phasing did help some. I got people who understand me even if I don't... it's hard to keep thoughts private when others can hear them." He seemed to be annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then you should smile more often, silly. After all, you're part of a much bigger family that will help you no matter what. So, show that appreciation. You'll be surprised how much better things will get." I smiled and looked down at my watch, "Well, I'm glad we got to talk Dolan, but we need to get going." I said as I restarted the truck.

"No, thank you Nessie." I looked at him in shock as he got in the passenger seat. "You took the time to try and understand me... No one has ever done that before."

"I just wanted to know why you were so unhappy. I mean, I know I would want someone to try and help me if I was upset. So you're welcome." I said as I put the car in drive. We drove in silence for the rest of the way. When we entered the border, I dropped him off and continued to drive to Jake's. When I pulled in Aiden quickly came to the truck

"God Nessie, what took you so long? I thought the vampires got to you." He demanded. I sighed and explained why I took so long as we went inside."Wait, what? You actually had a conversation with Burke?"

"Yeah I did, I think I understand him more. He's a good guy, he just has issues." Aiden only snorted.

"Yeah, I could've told you that when I first met the guy..." He paused for a second. "He has it rough doesn't he? Being far away from home and being a wolf. I feel bad for the guy, you know?"

"Course I know Aiden. But Brody and Levi are helping him out big time since they can see what he thinks."

"So the mind sharing does have its uses? I thought it was just for the annoyance factor." He pondered for a bit. "Looks like we won't be able to go to the beach today, huh?"

"Guess not, what with the rouge vampires lurking around... I'm sure we'll find something to do." I said as we head inside.

...

It had been a busy the few days after the deaths. Caitlyn's birthday was coming up and thankfully no other deaths had been reported. I asked Allen if he knew anything but he said the killer or killers have been able to keep out of his range. Brandi had been trying to track them, but so far that hasn't worked either. "I had decided that maybe my dad would have some ideas. No luck there either. In fact, it was when I was talking to him when I saw Allen standing outside my door.

"Okay dad I'll be careful. I gotta hang up now. Love you, bye." I put the phone down and let him in. "Hey Allen, how are you?" I asked as he took his coat off.

"I'm doing well. Can't say the same for Brandi though. She hates that her gift is being blocked."

"But how is that possible? I mean Brandi's gift is real strong. The person has to be extremely strong." I let out a soft gasp. "You don't think the Volturi's involved do you?"

"No, Aro's too neat to leave bodies. It's most likely a coven of rouge vampires... "

"That's not good. If it is, humans will start to notice... and the Volturi doesn't want that."

"Yes, and no one wants the Volturi involved." Allen said in a dark tone. "The last time they got involved was with the Seattle murders."

"Yeah, I know. My family was involved. A vampire named Victoria wanted revenge on my parents because they killed her mate. She made a newborn army to destroy us. They would've won if the wolves weren't on our side."

"Really..?" He questioned. "So the wolves have a purpose after all."

"If it wasn't for the wolves, I would have never been born!" I argued.

"Sorry, bad habit." He muttered in an apologetic manner. I only shook my head .

"I know it's hard Allen but try to be nice. It would make my life a whole lot easier." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I felt myself blush "Allen," I warned. He sighed but didn't let go... I just shook my head and leaned into him

"When am I allowed to kiss you?"

"What...?"

"When will you let me kiss you? I've waited so long but you still won't let me.I understand that you aren't ready yet, but I want you to know how I feel." He sighed again "I sometimes wonder if you really want to be with me."

"Hey, I do want to be with you. I _really _like you Allen. But I'm still not..."

"In love with me..." He sounded hurt. Damn. I'm not good with relationships am I?

"I'm working on it okay? Don't worry. You're a great guy and I do care about you." I said in an attempt to comfort him. "It'll be okay, Allen. Trust me."

"I worry for you Nessie." He suddenly blurts out.

I jerked my head up and asked, "Why?"

"I worry that you'll get hurt, or move or fall in love with someone else… just anything that could take you away from me."

"Oh Allen, why would I leave? I love it here. I have my friends, family… and I have you." He smiled and kissed my forehead once more.

"I love you so much Nessie, you could never know how much I do. You make my life so happy. Your jokes, your clumsiness, and your cynicism… I really love your cynicism." I laughed at that and [hugged him more tightly.

"That has to be the single sweetest thing a boy has ever said to me." I muttered into his chest. After a couple more minutes, I finally wiggle out of his grasp. "Come sit a bit. I feel like talking." I dragged him to the couch.

"Where's Chief Swan? I'd think he'd be here on a Monday."

"He's still working on the murders." I replied, sitting down next to him. "He knows the truth of course but he has to go through the motions."

"And your grandfather is human, yet he knows about the vampires. Why haven't the Volturi done anything?"

"It's one of the simpler things actually. He's protected by the wolves. He married to one of the elders making him part of the tribe. Plus he is unofficially a member of the Cullen vampire coven." I looked him in the eye "You know a good deal about my life but I know nothing about yours and you're going to tell me now." He raised a perfect dark eyebrow.

"Are you ordering me Mademoiselle Cullen?" His velvet voice was rich with amusement. I never heard such a beautiful thing.

"Yes. I _demand _that you tell me. I have a right to know my boyfriends past. You could be a serial axe murderer for all I know!" I joked. He got quiet for the longest time and then sighed.

"Very well I will tell you but you might not like what you hear."

"So you really _are _an axe murderer?" I inquired. He laughed but became somber.

"No. I wasn't an axe murderer. But I killed people, many people."

"That's just what vampires do Allen. You've gotten passed that too.

"I know, but I still see images that would make rated-R look like G…" he was losing his calm disposition. "I still hear the screams that send shockwaves down my spine…"

I grabbed Allen's hand and the tension in his body released. _I worry for you too, _I thought as he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"If you can't tell me because of the bad memories, you don't have to."

"No. You're right, you deserve to know. Just don't let go of my hand, okay?" His voice wavered but his expression revealed more calmness. I nodded and he began.


	13. Dawn Announcement

Dawn Announcement!

Sorry Reader;s that I've vanished for so long... but I'm thinking about continueing Dawn and redoing my Sly Cooper Story...

Now a lot has changed since last I've posted... I've offically moved into the anti's camp in regards to Twilight but at the same time I think I can improve the story or at least salvage it...

As to what I've been up to... I've been working on my own stories links are here

Beauty and the Werewolf view/358487


End file.
